Mika and Naruto Uzumaki
by mksfroogle
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister? What if said sister also had a demon sealed inside of her? Join the Uzumaki twins in their whirlwind adventures from passing the Academy to when Naruto goes to train with Jiriyah for two and a half years! Warnings of cursing language and adult themes. I do not own Naruto. I own Mika Uzumaki as an OC.
1. Mika Uzumaki

**Alright this is the first time I've ever written a Naruto fanfiction so please go easy on me? No Flames! Thank you and enjoy. I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Twelve years ago two great tailed beasts were unleashed among the Hidden Leaf Village. The leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox into the newborn, Naruto Uzumaki and the great Eleven-tailed Wolf into Naruto's twin sister newborn to protect the village. Orphaned by the attack, Naruto and Mika were shunned by the villagers, who out of fear and anger, viewed them as the monsters that were sealed inside of them. Though the Third Hokage outlawed speaking about anything related to the Tailed beasts, the children — taking their cues from their parents — inherited the same animosity towards Naruto and Mika.

However, Mika and Naruto still held their smiling faces when they got into trouble. Causing mischief as they did seemed to have made the villagers acknowledge them. The people spat hateful words and curses at them but at least they were being acknowledged.

Naruto Uzumaki is a hyperactive mischief maker who can't seem to stay out of trouble. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears an orange and blue jacket with a red circle swirled on the back. He loves Ichiraku ramen and pranks. One day, he vows to become the Hokage so that everyone will have to respect him.

Mika Uzumaki, however, is a little calmer and likes the rain and dogs. She still loves Ichiraku ramen like her brother but doesn't care for pranks. Instead, Mika loves to draw and paint things for a hobby. She has brown hair and blue eyes like her brother's and she wears a blue and green jacket with the same red circle on hers as Naruto's. One day, she vows to become the strongest kunochi in the world like Lady Tsunade and earn the respect of Konoha.

One day, Mika was wandering the streets of Konoha, trying to find a food stand. Since Naruto and Mika eat ramen most of the time, she figured that they need some fruits and vegetables in their diet as well. That, and vegetables are cheaper than 4 bowls of ramen a night between the two of them. Even if Naruto didn't like it, he'd eat the vegetables for his twin sister.

When she finally found a stand with vegetables on it, she went over to it and examined which ones she would want.

"Hey, you little brat! Get away from my stand!"

The keeper of the stand glared daggers at the twelve year old girl, "But sir," she tried to explain, "I have money to buy some-"

"Your money's no good here, brat! You and your brother should have died a long time ago!"

This hurt Mika but she wouldn't show it. She got angry, "Now listen, old man. I'm going to buy a vegetable and you are going to take the money. Got it?!"

The owner of the stand was about to argue when a man behind her spoke, "Hello there. Is there any trouble here?"

Mika turned to see a silver haired man with a blue mask over his face and a headband covering his left eye. He was a ninja, Mika could tell, and a Jounin at that!

The stand owner cursed again, "You're damn right there's trouble! This little bitch is trying to buy some of my vegetables!"

The man simply smiled, "Why not let her?"

"What?! Don't you know who this little hellion is?"

Mika stepped in again, "My name is Mika Uzumaki and all I want is to buy some food for me and my brother!"

The silver-haired man looked down at her and then the stand owner, "Tell you what, why don't I just buy the food she wants for her. Would you take my money?"

"Of course sir, it's just that-"

"What?"

The stand owner sighed, "Nothing. Fine. Pick out what you want, kid."

Mika lit up with joy and carefully picked out some onions, garlic and some asparagus.

The silver-haired man smiled under his mask and paid for the vegetables, "Have a good day, sir."

Then Mika pulled out her doggy wallet with the money in it and handed him the money that would pay him back. However, the man merely looked at her hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you back your money. Or is my money no good enough to you either?"

Silver hair just laughed, "Oh don't worry about paying me back, little one. It was a gift. Enjoy your food. Maybe I'll see you around."

The man was about to take off but Mika stopped him, "Wait! Can you tell me your name at least?"

The man turned back around and grinned, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, little one."

Mika smiled back, "My name is Mika Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Kakashi. Thank you for the food. This will last me and my brother days!"

Kakashi then frowned. Usually, that amount of food should only last a day. There was nothing he could do about it though.

"How old are you, Mika?"

The question caught her off guard, "I'm twelve, sir."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he was curious.

"Oh. Well I asked Iruka sensei if I could come down to the market real quick. I didn't want to bring my brother here because he will cause a scene. Iruka understands."

"Iruka, huh? Tell you what, how about I take you back myself?" he smiled under his mask again.

Mika nodded, "Okay. Sure."

When they reached the school, Mika grew a little uneasy as Iruka stomped out.

"Break is over Mika! Where have you been! You and Naruto always get into trouble!"

Mika went quiet but Kakashi placed a hand on Mika's head, "She was with me, Iruka. A stand owner at the market wouldn't let her buy any food so I figured I'd do a little charity."

Mika was a little angry. Charity?!

Mika growled, "I don't need charity. I can defend for myself. I offered you money and you shunned it. Just like everyone else does me."

The two adults felt the mood and sighed. Iruka came over to Mika, "Thanks for bringing her back, Kakashi. I'll take her back to class now."

Kakashi waved good-bye to Iruka but lingered a little as he watched the sad girl go back to class.

When Mika got back into the class room, Naruto was in the front of the room all tied up and sulking.

'_What did he get into now?'_ she thought.

Mika rolled her eyes and sighed, stalking back over to her seat. It was a normal day as always but this time Iruka was giving them a surprise test.

Because of Naruto they had to create two clones. Once again, Naruto failed. However, Mika, not wanting to take a bad grade, passed the test and created two clones. Everyone was impressed except for Naruto.

After classes, Naruto went over by the swing and sat there by himself. Mika watched with pain as the other students left with their parents, talking joyfully about their day. Mika looked back over to her brother and walked up to him, sitting in the grass beside him in silence with the bag of vegetables she had gotten today.

Silence passed for a few more minutes before Iruka finally came over to them, "Hey kids. You know, maybe I could treat you both to ramen tonight? What do you say?"

Both Mika and Naruto's faces lit up," Okay!"

They went to Ichiraku ramen bar and Iruka let them get one bowl each. There was silence again as they all ate their ramen in peace until Iruka spoke up, "I don't know why you two seem to get into trouble all of the time. Naruto, why would you do such a thing to the Hokages'? You do know who they were right?"

'_What the hell did he do?'_

"Of course I know who they are! To be Hokage, you have to be the best shinobi in the village!"

"Then why did you paint the Hokage's faces with graffiti?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mika screamed at him and Naruto had the sense to cower.

"Hey don't worry sis! I cleaned it all up!"

Mika growled at her brother but Naruto answered Iruka's question, "Because some day that'll be me up there. One day I'll be Hokage and then everyone will have to accept me! Everyone in this village will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it!"

"Oh Naruto" Mika sighed.

Iruka seemed to have understood Naruto's messed up logic and answered in silence, not sure of what to say. Then Naruto spoke up again.

"By the way, Sensei? I have a favor to ask of you."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Is it another bowl of ramen?"

Mika giggled but Naruto shook his head, "It's . . .Your headband. I . . . Wanna try on your headband. Pretty please?"

Iruka was startled, "My what? Oh no, no way! A headband is the sign of a shinobi of the leaf village. You have to pass your exam tomorrow if you want one of these."

Naruto frowned and Mika cuffed the back of his head, "You dork."

"So that's why you took off your goggles." Iruka smirked.

Naruto smiled a little.

The next day was the exam day.

Again.

Mika and Naruto have taken the academy exams twice already. Naruto always took it first. It was always the same thing. They had to produce two shadow clones and a copy of Iruka sensei. Mika could have easily done it. It's just that her brother can't. And she didn't want to leave her brother behind. So if Naruto failed. Then she failed.

And once again, Naruto did fail.

So Mika did as well.

Iruka was so angry and it didn't help when Naruto used his stupid Sexy Jutsu over Iruka. It just pissed off the guy even more so.

However, Mizuki, another chunin who teaches in the academy tried to let Iruka give them the headbands. Naruto did after all manage to create one clone.

"No. The task was to create two clones. Naruto only created one and a horrible one at that. However, Mika, I'm a little confused about you. Yesterday you did just fine. Try it again like you did yesterday or you **both** will fail."

Mika didn't know what to do. Iruka seemed to have found out that Mika was only failing to be with Naruto. She glanced at her brother, how nodded, trying to smile. Mika took that as a sign that it was okay.

So she created the clones perfectly and received her shinobi headband. She was so proud of herself. She had finally passed. However, Naruto didn't look so happy and went off on his own.

She was going to go after him when a hand stopped her. Mika turned to see Kiba Inuzuka smiling at her, "Hey! Have you always been able to do that?"

The boy had a puppy with him that she knew was Akamaru. Kiba had brown hair and brown eyes. He also had strangely long and sharp canine teeth similar to a dog's. The Inuzuka clan, a clan that are known for their use of canines as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.

Mika loved dogs, so she instantly liked Kiba and Akamaru. However, he had never really spoken to her until now.

"Y-yes." She said.

Kiba laughed, "Hey now, no stuttering or you'll sound just like that Hinata Hyuga girl."

Mika blushed, "Sorry. It's just that you've never talked to me before."

Kiba stopped laughed and smiled at her, "Well I guess that's because I thought you were just like your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kiba sweated, "Uh! Nothing horrible! Never mind! You're definitely not your brother. Umm. . . but the way you created those clones like that. . . if you could always do that then why didn't you before?"

Mika hesitated a little, "Well. . . uh. . ." she didn't know how to put it, "He's my brother, my twin and my only family. And family has to stick to together. I couldn't just leave him on his own. But now that Iruka has found out, I see no point in pretending anymore. Naruto will pass eventually."

Kiba was surprised at the girl's words, "Oh. I think I get it. Ummm, we get our teams tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come down to the Inuzuka clan home to celebrate? You could bring Naruto too I guess."

Now it was Mika's turn to be surprised, "Gee thanks and all. I'd love to but I'm going to have to say no for now Kiba. Naruto's pretty sad about not passing. He'll need my comfort. Sorry."

Kiba looked disappointed but smiled anyway, "Nah, it's okay. I get it. See you around then?"

Mika smiled, "See ya."

Akamaru barked softly and Mika laughed, "See you too, Akamaru."

She then turned to leave but noticed that she couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

Where could he be?

It was after midnight by the time she heard of anything.

Naruto came back to the apartment of theirs all beaten up, bloodied and bruised. She was about to scold him when she noticed something different.

"Naruto?"

Her brother laughed and cried at the same time, "I did it, Mika! I'm a shinobi now! I did it!"

Mika didn't know what had happened but she hugged her brother, squeezing him tightly, "I'm so proud of you! How did you do it?! What happened?!"

Naruto set his sister down and explained the whole story about how Mizuki had tricked him into taking the legendary scroll. But Naruto had learned how to make clones! He also told her how Iruka had saved his life and then he repaid the favor by kicking Mizuki's ass. Iruka had given Naruto his own headband that night.

However, something was bothering Naruto and Mika could feel it.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Sigh well Mizuki told me something. Something about us and why the villagers hate us so much, Mika."

Mika listened carefully, "Go on." She encouraged.

Naruto gulped and told her that they possessed tailed demon beast spirits inside of them.

"He said that I carried the Nine-tailed Fox demon and that you had the Eleven-tailed Wolf Demon. The Fourth Hokage had sealed the demons inside of us to protect the village. The Fox and Wolf demon spirits are inside of us, Mika!" Naruto was close to tears again for the third time that night.

Mika could hardly believe it. She possessed the Eleven tailed Wolf demon?

How was that possible?

Was she a monster?

Is that really why people hated the twins?

Mika cried with conflicting emotions for her brother and her the rest of the night and they talked continuously until they fell asleep in each other's arms to protect one another.

'_Oh well. It hasn't bothered me yet. Let people think what they want.'_ Mika thought before she fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was surprised to see Naruto in the class but Mika walked beside him with pride in her eyes. Together, they sat in the third row close by the window, giggling stupidly.

Naruto perked up suddenly, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I met this really weird little kid this morning. Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third. Man was he a little twerp."

"Naruto!" Mika scolded, "You can't just talk that way about the grandson of Lord third!"

"Ah, so what? The kid wanted me to teach him some moves so I taught him the Sexy Jutsu."

"You did what!?"

"Calm down sis, he mastered it! But then his stupid teacher showed up and yelled at me, Konohamaru did the sexy jutsu on him, didn't work so I did my sexy harem jutsu on him instead." Naruto seemed proud of it but Mika merely frowned at her brother with distaste as he continued, "He said that one day he would be Hokage so I just told him the facts."

"Facts?"

"That I was going to be Hokage and he'd have to beat me to it. We're enemies now, I guess. Stupid kid."

Mika held her head in her hand, "You're a dork, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at her and she smiled back with earnest.

"Hey will you let me through?"

A female voice spoke from beside them and Mika and Naruto turned to see that it was Sakura Haruno, the girl Naruto has had a crush on for years. Mika rolled her eyes.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of Mika!"

Naruto looked a little shot down but they both looked beside them to see who she wanted to sit by.

Mika paled to see it was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in class. She wouldn't deny he was cute. However, Mika didn't like people who thought they were better than her. So she turned away. However, Naruto wasn't going down so easy and he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke finally looked over to Naruto, "What?"

Naruto lost it, "What do you mean what?!"

Sakura piped up, "Sasuke! Can I sit next to you?" she tried sweetly it made Mika sick.

Sakura didn't need an answer however and sat with him anyways. Mika decided to look somewhere else and noticed Kiba staring at her. Mika blushed and looked away and Mika could hear his soft laughter at her shyness.

Suddenly there was a skirmish and everyone watched as Naruto was on the desk directly in front of Sasuke staring him down. They both glared daggers at each other. Sakura screamed for Naruto to leave Sasuke alone but then something horrible happened that made Mika almost lose her breakfast. A kid had accidentally pushed Naruto and made him fall into Sasuke where they accidentally kissed. Immediately, Naruto pulled away and started rubbing his tongue off.

Mika couldn't help herself and burst out with laughter at the scene. That is until Sakura cracked her knuckles. Naruto sweat, "Uh oh"

Sakura beat Naruto to a pulp. However, Mika didn't help her brother out this time.

"Mika!" he croaked, "What the hell?"

"You deserved it this time. Now pay attention. Iruka sensei is coming in."

All attention then went to Iruka entering the room, all events of Naruto and Sasuke's kiss forgotten.

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi. But you are still Genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get a mission that will help the village. So today, we will create the three man teams. However, there will be one group with four. And each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions."

Iruka continued, "We tried to balance each team's strengths."

The whole class erupted, "What?!"

Iruka named off the teams until he got to team 7, "Okay, next is team 7. This will be the four man team. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Mika Uzumaki."

Immediately Naruto was displease, "Iruka Sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick?!" he pointed to Sasuke. Although Mika couldn't help but to agree with her brother, Mika was still annoyed at his antics.

Iruka stopped him, "Sasuke's grades were the best of all 27 graduates and yours were dead last. You do understand we have to do this to balance the teams, right?"

Sasuke mumbled, "Just don't get in my way, moron."

Naruto growled, "What the hell did you say to me?!"

Mika stepped in, "Give it a rest, Naruto!"

Naruto stopped and looked away sourly.

Iruka sighed and continued once more, "Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce your Jounin senseis. Until then, take a break."

The class broke up fast and left the room. You would think that Naruto and Mika would spend their time together as brother and sister but usually they went off by themselves just like right now. Naruto went off to eat his lunch on a roof while Mika enjoyed a sandwich in the grass by her favorite tree. By the time lunch was over, she went back to the room with her brother and new teammates.

It was two hours until finally, Naruto had had enough and went to put an eraser at the top of the door so when someone entered, the eraser would fall on their head.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Why is our Team 7 sensei so freaking late?! All the others got to leave with their new sensei. Even Iruka sensei has left!"

Mika shrugged her shoulders as Naruto finished his prank.

Sakura scoffed at him, "What did you do?!"

"Serves him right for making us wait!"

"I won't be involved." Sakura declared and Mika rolled her eyes again.

"Such a skilled shinobi like a Jounin wouldn't fall for such a stupid trap." Sasuke mumbled.

However, Sasuke's comment was short-lived when a man opened the door, causing the eraser to fall on his silver head.

Naruto burst out in laughter, "WHAhahahah! You fell for it! You fell for it!"

Sakura quickly rushed to defend herself, "I'm so sorry sensei. I tried to stop Naruto but. . . "

Mika couldn't believe it. Her new sensei was the man she had met just a few days ago. Kakashi Hatake!

The silver-haired man with the blue mask on his face and headband over his left eye smiled, "Hmmm well based on a first impression of you four I'd have to say . . .You are very childish and I hate you."

Mika frowned and mumbled, "Story of my life."

Kakashi had heard the girl but merely stated, "Now meet me on the roof and we'll talk."

As soon as they got up to the roof together, the four children sat in front of their new sensei, waiting for him to speak.

The man smiled and started, "Let's start with a little introduction, shall we? Likes, Dislikes, and dreams of the future. Things like that."

Sakura piped up, "Excuse me sensei but could you go first? We don't know anything about you."

Kakashi hesitated but chose to acknowledge the request, "Well okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are things I don't want to tell you and my dreams are none of your business. But I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura muttered, "Well we learned his name."

Sasuke was silent while Naruto grinned manically to his sister, Mika. Mika merely smirked at her brother.

"Alright now how about we start with the boy in the orange, shall we?"

"Who me?" Naruto giggled, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen and even more so if Iruka treats me to ramen! I hate the three minute wait for the ramen to cook."

Kakashi looked thoroughly bored with Naruto's description until Naruto's voice changed with determination, "And my dream is to one day surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village finally accept and acknowledge my existence at last!"

Mika beamed at her brother with pride and nodded.

"Oh! And my hobbies are pranks!"

The mood suddenly changed to exasperation.

Kakashi pointed to Mika, "You next, little one."

Mika blushed but spoke firmly, "My name is Mika Uzumaki. I like the rain, dogs, ramen and my brother Naruto. I hate cats, people who think they are better than me and . . . .Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke raised his head at this and scoffed at her while Mika continued, "My hobbies are drawing, painting, eating ramen and keeping Naruto in line."

Kakashi smiled, "But what about your dream?"

"Oh! My dream is to one day become a strong Kunochi just like Lady Tsunade and learn as many jutsu as I can before I die."

"Hm. Cheerful. Now the pink haired girl."

Sakura smiled, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like . . ." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled insanely, "I hate Naruto. My hobbies are hairstyling and studying and my dreams are to one day . . . " she stared at Sasuke again and giggled once more, ending her speech.

"Right" Kakashi scratched his head, "Now the emo kid."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything and I dislike a lot of things. And my dream is to one day kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

Sakura was practically drooling over herself but Mika and Naruto just glared at him in annoyance.

"Hm." Kakashi said, "Interesting. Now then tomorrow we will start a mission concerning the four of us."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! What is it!?" Naruto could hardly stand it.

"Survival training. But it will be different form when you were in the academy. This time, I'm your opponent. And this will freak you out! Out of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy to train more. You four have a very low chance of passing my test."

The whole group's jaws dropped.

"Anyways, we will meet tomorrow on the training grounds. Bring all of your ninja weapons and tools. Oh, and skip breakfast unless you want to throw up."

Mika was terrified of what tomorrow would bring. After Kakashi had given them their instructions, they were sent off the get ready.

The next day, Kakashi arrived to the training grounds late but began to talk, "Good morning everyone." He tapped on an alarm clock to set it and he pulled out two bells, "Your task is to take these from me before time is up. If you don't have a bell by noon then you go without lunch and I'll tie you to one of those stumps over there."

Mika frowned and grabbed her rumbling stomach, '_Bastard.'_ She thought.

"You will be attacking me with the intent to kill."

Mika looked over to Naruto and gulped at his ignorance as he launched over to Kakashi. However, Kakashi easily avoided him and stood behind him, "Not so fast. I didn't say start yet."

"You came at me with the intent to kill, though. I think I'm starting to like you guys. Now get ready. . . Start."

The four kids launched out of sight.

The battle for lunch went very fast so to speak. Naruto as usual went in head first, got his butt kicked and lost. Sasuke went against Kakashi by himself and Sakura was powerless. Mika, however was the only one Kakashi couldn't find. Later, he found out, however, that she had been hiding underwater in the river, holding her breath and using a straw disguised as a twig.

Naruto ended up tied to the stump while Kakashi scolded them for not having any teamwork at all. He told them not to give Naruto any lunch or they all would fail. However, Mika wasn't going to let her brother starve and she fed her food to him. Sighing, Sasuke gave in as well and so did Sakura.

Kakashi came back instantly furious at first, "You ALL . . . .Pass."

Mika was the first to question it, "Pass?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "You four are the first you never did as I told you to. A ninja must be able to see the meanings through the hidden meanings. Those who break the rules and the codes of the ninja world are scum. But those you do not care for their comrades are even lower than scum."

The four Genin stared at their new master in awe.

Naruto was super excited and flailed around in excitement. Mika merely closed her eyes and smiled similarly to Sasuke.

The next few days were interesting to say the least.

After a few D ranked missions, Naruto had finally had enough of it and demanded that the Hokage gave them a real mission. Mika stayed quiet as usual, mentally scolding her brother.

However, they were surprised when the Third Hokage really did give them a different mission. A mission to escort a man to the Land of Waves.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**So? What do Naruto fanfiction fans think? Go on with the story?**


	2. Land of Waves

**Here's my Chapter 2 of Mika's life. First off I feel that I need to explain a few things.**

**I know it doesn't seem right for Mika to have brown hair when her mother had red and her father had blonde.**

**Explanation= I like brown hair and besides she could have a grandparent with brown hair!**

**Eleven tailed beast- why can't she just have nine-tails in her too or the other half of nine-tails?**

**Explanation= Your questions will be answered later in the story.**

**Stop trying to fight my story and just go with it. Questions will be answered.**

**Thank you and enjoy the chap **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(FLASHBACKS)

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

(Flashback night Naruto received his Headband)

Mika stared out her window in a deep thought looking out at the village. She didn't understand it.

Why would the Fourth Hokage just seal demons inside little babies? Why couldn't he have sealed them both inside himself?

'_I'm a monster.'_ Mika thought.

'_The only reason I live is because Lord Third allows it. Why are we so different? Why did it have to be this way? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!'_

The girl closed her eyes shut tight and reopened them to stare at Naruto's sleeping form. The nine-tails was sealed inside of her brother.

'_Would we ever have known that these demons were inside of us if Mizuki hadn't told Naruto?'_ she wondered.

'_What's my demon like? The Eleven-tailed Wolf Demon. . . He sounds scary_.' Mika shivered as a rush of cold air ran in through the window.

'_The villagers think that__** I**__ am that beast though. It's not fair!'_

Mika's gaze wandered to the great Hokage heads. She stared at the Fourth Hokage's for a great amount of time before sighing, _'There's no point in wondering why now. The only thing I can do is make the villagers see me for who I am. Mika Uzumaki.'_

(End of Flashback)

The four Genin stared at the person they were supposed to protect with annoyance. Kakashi merely scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Let's get going then, shall we?"

Mika chanced a look at the Third Hokage who was looking at the scene with a smile on his face. Mika glared at the old man with malice until he looked back at her with a frown on his features.

'_He knows I know about the demon.'_ Mika thought as she looked away from him and back at Naruto and their client.

Naruto looked fairly pissed off but tried to keep his mouth shut in case Mika or Sakura bopped him one.

As they left for the gates of Konoha, the man who was their client finally spoke up, "My name is Tazuna by the way, you brats." He gulped some liquid from is bottle.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat you old prune!" Naruto screamed at him and Sakura whopped him.

"Shut up you moron!" Sakura yelled at him and Naruto whined.

Mika just frowned and spoke to Tazuna, "My name is Mika. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tazuna."

The old man simply burped and scowled, following Kakashi as they made their way through the forest.

'_Jerk'_ she thought as she sped up to meet Kakashi, "Sensei?"

"Hm?" the silver-haired jounin acknowledged, "What is it Mika?"

Mika bit her lip, "You knew I was the Eleven tails Jinchuriki didn't you?"

The masked was silent for a few moments before sighing, "Yes Mika. I knew what you were."

"And yet you still defended me that day at the market. . . . Why?" she needed to know.

Kakashi glanced at her and smiled, "Why, you ask? No child ever deserves to be neglected and cursed at like you and Naruto have been."

"But I don't understand! Why protect me and Naruto when you know what we are! We are monsters!" she couldn't control herself any longer.

"Be quiet Mika. Your brother doesn't need to hear something as untrue as that. You are not monsters. You both are shinobi of the leaf Village and my comrades."

With that, Kakashi led the way into a path road and slowed down to walking as they hiked onward.

As they crossed a puddle, Mika stopped and sniffed. She could smell something different.

Something dangerous.

Kakashi seemed to have seen her reaction and nodded to her. They walked by the puddle and Mika could sense ninja behind them. However, she didn't expect chains to come rushing towards Kakashi and slicing him into pieces.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura and Naruto both screamed while Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face.

Mika looked sharply towards Naruto were she could smell them again and she rushed towards them fast, taking Naruto's place as one of the ninja used their metal claws to scratch her hand and Naruto's arm as Mika pushed him away.

Mika didn't expect this and was frozen until Sasuke bolted down with kunai and shuriken, immobilizing the chains that the strange ninja used.

Mika could only watch in anger as Sasuke landed on the ninja and kicked them in the faces and dislodging their claws. However the ninja split up. One of them found a new target and ran towards Tazuna while the other went after Naruto and Mika again. Naruto looked absolutely terrified and was frozen solid.

Mika's anger skyrocketed and launched to her brother, attacking the ninja before he could get to the blonde. Meanwhile, Sasuke had rushed to protect Sakura and Tazuna.

That is until Kakashi showed up last minute and held both ninja in a headlock.

'_Whoa! About time, sensei!'_ Mika thought.

The gang glanced at the 'pieces' of Kakashi only to see planks of wood, "Substitution Jutsu" Sakura said in awe.

Kakashi tied up the ninja together on a tree and explained what had happened to the kids, which Mika already knew.

"This was supposed to be a C ranked mission, Tazuna. Why didn't you tell me or the Hokage you were being targeted? This has now become a B rank mission at least!"

"I didn't have the money, alright? Besides, I didn't think I'd really be attacked. I'm just a bridge builder, after all." The man replied in the same tone.

Kakashi sighed, "Mika, Naruto are you two alright? This is a problem. We might have to go back to the village. However, now we are in the middle of a mission. What do we do?" He talked to himself.

Mika could feel her brother's anger, "Naruto? Are you alright? Their claws were laced in poison. They got me too. I think we should-"

"Grrrr" he growled, "Damn it!" The last thing Mika expected him to do was to stab himself in the arm with his kunai.

"Naruto!" Mika yelled at him as blood flowed freely down his arm.

"What are you doing, you moron?!" Sakura and Mika both screamed at him.

Naruto merely frowned and Mika understood what he had done. He had stabbed himself to wash out the poison with a free flow of blood. Cautiously, Mika did the same and cut over her wound on her hand, creating a small flow of blood a lot less than Naruto's.

Naruto began to speak though, "I swear. . . .that with this kunai . . and the pain in my arm. . . I vow to protect Tazuna! We will continue the mission! Let's Go!"

Mika sighed and smiled, "Dork."

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Naruto now you could die of blood loss. You really weren't thinking were you?"

Mika flushed and glanced at her brother, "You moron! Why did you do that?!"

"Why are you calling me a moron!? You did it too!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Not as bad as you, you idiot! You stabbed yourself! I cut myself! Idiot!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura looked quite pale at the sight of so much blood.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's wound that was already healing itself, "It's alright. I think you'll be fine, Naruto. Let's go."

As they continued their journey, Sasuke came up to me and Naruto, "Hey you're alright aren't you? You big chicken?"

Naruto's face heated up in anger and Mika swatted the Uchiha on the arm earning her an unamused glare, "Leave him alone you jerk."

Sasuke smirked, "Gonna let your sister fight your battles for you, huh? Your so lame, Naruto."

Before Naruto could yell at him, the Uchiha boy went up ahead where they saw a boat.

They road in the boat for a while with the rower who was complaining about the thick mist.

On their way to land, they went by the giant bridge that Tazuna said he had been working on with fellow construction workers.

Kakashi had talked to Tazuna earlier about the bridge and how Gato, an evil man, was trying to stop them from building it. That was why he was targeted, after all.

Once they reached land, Naruto looked to have been quick for prove himself and Mika watched as Naruto made a fool of himself, attacking a defenseless rabbit by accident.

Sakura yelled at him while Mika noticed the rabbit's color. She was sure that Sasuke and Kakashi noticed it as well. The rabbit was white. But it was summer so the rabbit should have been brown.

"Something's wrong" Mika spoke.

But as soon as she said it, a large weapon was whipping towards them. They all managed to dodge it and watch as it landed on a tree with a man standing on top of the large sword.

"Zabuza" Kakashi spoke, "So you're after Tazuna too then?"

The man was silent and didn't speak so Kakashi went on, "This will be my battle, kids. Stand back."

The four Genin and Tazuna stepped back as Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal a red eye with a black swirl inside of it.

"Sharingan Copycat ninja Kakashi, huh?" the man called Zabuza finally spoke, "Your right. I am after the old man. And you won't stop me from killing him."

"You will have to get through me first. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Mika. You will not enter this fight. You will protect Tazuna. That's an order."

"I don't get it, though!" Naruto yelled, "What's the Sharinagan or whatever?"

Mika rolled her eyes, "Don't you read, brother? The Sharingan eye can copy any jutsu even before the other casts it. It's a powerful kekki genki that the Uchiha clan uses."

"Keekii what?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Mika crossed her arms, _'Moron'._

"I kept a handbook that had you in it Kakashi. It is said that you have copied nearly 1,000 different jutsu more than any other ninja in the world. Let's see what you can do, hm?"

Immediately the ninja practically flew over to the water lake nearby and used a jutsu to create a heavy mist.

Mika sniffed like she did earlier. She didn't know what it was but so suddenly she could smell different things she never smelt before. It was new to her but she was quickly adapting.

She sensed Zabuza was very nearby. She wasn't even listening to Kakashi anymore. She was listening to Zabuza who whispered in the mist about which areas he could attack first. Which points on the body that would instantly kill.

Mika smirked when she looked over to Sasuke who was shivering with fear and helplessness, '_Who's the big chicken now punk?'_

"Don't worry kids," Kakashi's voice rang out in the mist, "I'll protect you all even if it kills me. I will not allow my comrades to die."

Mika's heart clenched at the sentence.

'_He won't let us die? Even me and Naruto?'_

The small battle happened so quickly when Zabuza had appeared in between them all and in front of Tazuna. Kakashi and Zabuza fought a little before Kakashi had ended up behind the mist ninja with a kunai at his throat.

"You're done." Their sensei said.

However, Kakashi didn't expect another Zabuza behind him, "Are you so sure?"

The mist ninja in front of him was a fake!

So quickly Kakashi dodged the mist ninja's sword but was kicked out into the water. By the time Kakashi got above the water, however, Zabuza was behind him and cast a water prison on him, trapping him in a ball of water.

"Now to kill the old man." Zabuza held his arm in the prison while the other hand signed for a water clone to appear before the four Genin and Tazuna.

"You four aren't real ninjas. Your just inexperienced children waiting to get slaughtered!"

All of a sudden, Mika was through backwards and her headband flew off her waist where she used it as a belt.

She collided against a tree, listening as her teammates and brother called out for her asking if she were okay.

Kakashi's voice rang out through water, "Take Tazuna and run! His water clone can't go a certain distance! Get out of here and go! Now! That's an order!"

Mika tried to get up but stopped as she felt pain in her hand. She was then reminded by what her brother had said.

"_I swear. . . .that with this kunai . . and the pain in my arm. . . I vow to protect Tazuna! We will continue the mission! Let's Go!"_

Mika smirked and she stood up, letting her chakra envelope around her for more strength.

She then broke out into a run, ignoring the people around her telling her not to do it and to stop as she grabbed her headband from Zabuza, ignoring the pain when the mist ninja kicked her away.

"Mika! Are you alright?!" Naruto rushed over to help his sister up.

"You moron! What were you thinking?!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Shut up Sakura." Mika growled at her, "I got what I wanted."

She stood up without Naruto's help and tied the headband on her head like a real shinobi would, "Hey you! Put this in your handbook! You are now gonna face me! The best kunoichi Genin in the entire leaf village you hear me?! Me! Mika Uzumaki!"

Her teammates stared at her in shock. Normally they would suspect something like this from Naruto. But she was tired of hiding in the shadows. It was time to be recognized, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. You ready for this?"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto nodded eagerly, "Let's do it sis!"

"Alright."

Mika waited a few minutes rebuilding chakra while Zabuza talked about his past. Mika grinned. She really didn't care what this man had done. He was going to die.

Mika stared back up when she was finished healing completely and focused.

"That day sure was fun" Zabuza finished and smiled gleefully at them.

Mika watched as the water clone raced and punched Sasuke in the stomach and kicked Naruto. He held Sasuke down but didn't expect for Mika to run towards him and for Naruto to create at least fifty Shadow clones before him. Naruto ran for him with kunai, doggy piling him. However, Zabuza flung his sword out but it was too late and Mika punched him in the face after the Naruto clones disappeared.

It was a direct hit.

Naruto flung a giant shuriken towards Sasuke to catch and the Uchiha boy swung it towards the real Zabuza holding Kakashi in the water prison.

Zabuza, however jumped it, not expecting Naruto to be the shuriken under a transformation jutsu. Naruto lunged a kunai at his arm and the mist ninja had no choice but to remove his arm from the prison.

It was all up to Kakashi now.

"Great plan kids" Kakashi praised them, "Now leave the rest to me."

This time, Kakashi was just too fast for the mist ninja and he mimicked everything that he did and even said! Kakashi was great and Mika smiled as her sensei battled the fierce swordsman.

Kakashi finally cornered the mist man and held a kunai at his throat against a tree, "It's over for you now Zabuza."

But before Kakashi could do anything else, another ninja appeared and stabbed Zabuza in the neck with two needles, killing him.

The ninja had a mask on his face and he wore a green and yellow robe, "You were right. It is over now."

Naruto blanched, "Who the hell are you?!"

The man bowed, "I've been searching for this man for the perfect opportunity to kill him. Thanks to you, my deed has been done."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "A hunter ninja?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"Wait a minute!" Naruto screamed, "I don't get it! Who the hell are you?!"

"He's not an enemy, you dork" Mika said to him but Naruto shook his head, "I don't care! How could he just have done that?!"

Kakashi smiled and pat Naruto's head, "It's alright, Naruto. There are people in this world that are younger than you and yet stronger than me. It's nothing to be frazzled about. Our battle is over. Let's complete the mission."

The masked hunter ninja grabbed Zabuza, "Farewell"

With a whisp of wind, they were gone.

However, once they were gone, Kakashi suddenly fell over in exhaustion, "The Sharingan took much energy." He explained, "I can't even move right now."

"Don't worry, Kakashi! I'll take you all to my home and you lot can stay there until your better!"

With that, Tazuna grabbed Kakashi and flung him over his shoulder. They met no one else on their trip and soon reached Tazuna's home.

Tazuna's daughter didn't mind a bit and they were welcome to stay the week, as it would take that long for Kakashi to regain his strength.

After a while, Kakashi suddenly snapped up and spoke about how Zabuza really wasn't dead. The masked ninja had just made it seem as though he was dead. They were working together!

Kakashi explained that they would have to receive more training before they went up against Zabuza again. Naruto was excited that the mist ninja wasn't dead yet and Mika chuckled. In truth, so was she. It had been too soon that Kakashi got to fight the ninja.

All of a sudden, Tazuna's grandson came out of nowhere and told Naruto that there was no way that they were going to win. That they were all going to die.

Naruto was pissed but Mika thought nothing of it. He was just a kid after all. He didn't know any better.

The kid went back to his room and Naruto went after him but soon came back with a sad expression on his face.

'_Something must have happened. Naruto never looks that way unless he's sympathizing.'_

It was the next day when Kakashi took them out and he was on crutches. He had told them that they had to climb the trees without their hands and focus their chakra on their feet to stay planted on the trunk.

Sakura was the first to finish. Soon after Mika finally managed to get up to the third branch while Sasuke and Naruto were still trying to get to the first.

Kakashi was impressed and let them go back to protecting Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke practiced climbing.

Tazuna had finally told them about Inari's 'father' which was sad. Mika couldn't really bring herself to care much, however and thought nothing of it. She was never really sympathetic like Naruto was. She never really understood why she should care about other people's pain when they didn't care about hers all of her life. The only one she really cared about was her brother.

After a few more days something finally happened.

Naruto and Sasuke finally made it to the top of the trees.

Their training was complete and Kakashi had finally regained his strength.

Currently they sat at the table at Tazuna's and ate supper. Mika chuckled as Naruto laid his upper half on the table, his exhaustion apparent. She didn't know why he had a harder time controlling his chakra than her. It was weird.

Then Mika noticed that Inari was crying at the table and she stared at him in silence until he finally broke out yelling, "Why are you even bothering?! You'll never beat Gato and his henchmen! No matter how much you train you'll never beat him!" the table of people stared at Inari in a shocked silence.

Naruto simply grumbled, "Whatever kid. I'm not like you."

Inari yelled back, "I hate you! You don't know anything! What the hell do you know about me?! You're always so happy and cheerful and you don't know anything about pain or loneliness!"

Mika growled and Naruto snapped and he stood up with a snarl on his face.

"So it's okay for you to cry and make everyone around you depressed?! You think you're the only one that knows pain and loneliness?! Well you don't know it like I do! So quite crying, you little crybaby!"

Inari had tears running down his cheeks and he ran out of the room.

Mika watched uninterested as Kakashi followed the little boy out onto the docks. Naruto walked out of the room as well.

'_Kakashi must be telling him about us. None of his business, little brat.'_ Mika thought.

Mika knew it was cold but she didn't care. Inari shouldn't have said what he did. He made his own mistake.

Sasuke looked up at Mika without emotion, "You haven't said anything."

Mika stopped eating, "Why should I?"

"Naruto's your brother. You've stuck up for him before. And you seem to hate everything around you. Why is that, Mika?"

Sakura could tell that this wasn't a conversation for her and Mika replied, "Naruto can handle himself. Besides, why should I care about anyone else but him? No one has before. I don't care, anyways. It's my life, the same old story. The world doesn't care about me so why should I care about the other people in it?"

Her teammates looked shocked and Sasuke merely stared at her with narrowed eyes.

'_She's a strange girl'_ thought Sasuke, _'I've known her for years but it just seems like I'm just getting to know her right now.'_

Mika didn't say anything else and she walked out of the room, going back to her own with her brother, "You alright, bro?"

Naruto glanced at his sister, "Yeah. I'm fine, sis."

Neither of them spoke the rest of the night as they laid there wondering why they even bothered at all.

The next day Mika, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi left Naruto behind to go with Tazuna to the bridge. Kakashi said that Naruto had exerted himself so much that he needed some more rest.

Mika knew that Naruto would be furious.

When they arrived at the bridge though, something was wrong. Mika smelled blood. She rushed ahead and found the source. Her team was shocked to find wounded and dead construction workers lying on the ground. One of the wounded ones kept repeating as Tazuna held him, "Monster."

"Zabuza" Mika whispered and Kakashi nodded.

Suddenly mist came washing over them to the point that they couldn't see anything in front of them.

"Long time no see, Kakashi" Zabuza whispered in the mist, "Your kids look scared." The man laughed before showing himself and his clones. However, before Mika could do anything, Sasuke took on all of the clones himself, dispersing the water and destroying the clones.

"Show off" Mika muttered.

"Not bad kid" the real Zabuza came forward with the masked hunter ninja that they had seen before, "What do you think, Haku?"

"Not bad indeed." Haku replied softly.

'_Haku huh? So that's his name._' Mika thought.

Sasuke then spoke, "I call the quiet one."

Mika pouted, "No fair! You already took on those water clones!"

Sasuke smirked, "Fine then we can fight him together, eh, Mika?"

Mika growled, "I don't work well with bratty showoffs like you, Uchiha."

Sasuke merely lifted his kunai ready for battle, "Whatever. Just don't get in my way."

"Hmph!" Mika huffed and stanced herself as well.

"Go" Zabuza told Haku and without hesitation, the boy went off after Sasuke and Mika.

It was very weird to battle alongside the Uchiha. Mainly because they were both so used to working alone. However they soon managed to make a good team and was clobbering Haku.

But before they could deliver a finishing blow, Haku suddenly created what seemed to be mirrors that surrounded them completely.

"You're finished." Haku said inside of the mirrors, "You will never be able to beat me. I'll show you real speed now."  
Without another word, Haku, who was on every mirror, threw hundreds of needles towards them, puncturing and stabbing them both.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed in pain.

Kakashi tried to go and help them but it was no use. He had Zabuza to worry about.

Just when Mika thought it was going to be over, a kunai hit Haku on his mask and distracted him. And a voice all too familiar rang out, "Naruto Uzumaki here for duty!"

Mika smiled as she laid on the ground covered in needles, "About time." She whispered.

However, before she could praise him further, Naruto did the most stupidest thing he could have ever done.

"Hey guys, you need help in here?"

"Damn it all Naruto! You shouldn't have come in here! Now you'll be trapped in here as well, you numb-skull!" Mika yelled at him from on the ground where she lay on her stomach.

"Well how should I have known?!"

"Oh forget it! We're dead now." Mika lost all hope.

Naruto was now arguing with Sasuke but Sasuke just ignored him as he tried to use his fireball jutsu on the ice mirrors. Of course it didn't work and Haku laughed at them.

Naruto then tried to use his shadow clone jutsu but that didn't work either as all of the Naruto's ended up getting stabbed by the needles and disappeared except for the real one.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Mika shouted as she stood up but it was the bad time to stand up as they all got bombarded with the sharp needles. Haku then was talking but Mika wasn't listening. She was too far gone to listen as she delved into her hatred deeper and deeper for the masked boy in the ice mirrors.

It was too much and she lost consciousness.

"**What are you doing here so soon, little one?"** A deep voice rumbled around her and Mika opened her eyes.

She only saw darkness at first but then as she stared into the depths she saw a pair of golden eyes looking at her. Mika shivered in fear.

"**Don't be frightened little one. I will not harm you. You are my Jinchuriki after all. If you die, then I die."**

"Don't tell me" Mika whispered, "Are you . . .The Eleven tailed demon Wolf?"

"**I do not go by that name!"** the wolf demon barked ferociously.

Mika cowered in fear at the giant wolf's outburst and she shut her eyes, '_It's just a nightmare. It's not real, it can't be!'_

"**Little one?"** the wolf growled out and nuzzled his giant nose against her body. The wolf was huge compared to anything she had ever seen. It was at least as tall as the Hokage's home!

Mika opened her eyes to peek at the wolf. Now that the wolf was closer, she could see that the it was pure white and had its obvious eleven tails.

"Wha-what do I call you then?" Mika asked and the giant wolf barked in laughter.

"**My little one, you may call me Okami. Now stand up! I will not speak to you while you lay on the ground! UP!" **it demanded.

Mika did as it wished, "What do you want with me, Okami?"

Okami merely rested on the ground with her, setting his paws in front of him. It was almost unbelievable that the wolf's paws were bigger than her whole body!

"**I want peace between us, human child."**

"Peace?"

"**Yes. Unlike the nine-tailed fox that is sealed within your brother, I want to help you. Seeing how you have grown has been a great shinobi so far. However you are too cold towards others. You need to open up more."** The wolf smirked with its tongue sticking out a little, **"You will be great, little one. Do you trust me?"**

Mika gazed into the wolf's eyes and narrowed hers, "I don't know. Tell me more about the Nine-tailed fox. Please" she added.

Okami was pleased, **"The Nine-tailed Fox, or better worded, Kurama, is a great demon. However he has lost hope in humanity so he treats humans as scum and wants nothing than to cause destruction upon the mortal world. He is vengeful and the most powerful save for me and the ten-tails demon."**

"This mad thing is inside of my brother?!"

"**Yes. However, Naruto has yet to meet him. The Fourth Hokage had placed a seal upon him so that Kurama wouldn't escape or hurt your brother."**

"A seal. Why don't I have one too then?"

"**I do not wish to harm you. If I escaped then you would die."**

There was silence before Mika asked another question, "Why did you attack the Hidden Leaf Village twelve years ago with Kurama?"

"**That is not so easy to explain, little one. I'm afraid you are not ready to know. However now that we have met, you will have immeasurable chakra from me. You may access it whenever you wish. But be careful. Strong emotions can sometimes take control over you and thus the chakra. Can I trust you with the power?"**

Mika's lip quivered, "Yes, Okami." She bowed in respect to the wolf.

Okami gave a wolfish smile, **"Very well. You may return to the battle. I sense, however that you are too late. Your brother has beaten you to the finish."**

"Wait, what?"

She blinked and the next thing she knew was that she was back on the bridge laying on the ground covered in needles. She blinked again and saw that all of her teammates were standing over her. She saw Naruto covering his eyes with tears running down his cheeks and onto the ground.

Sakura was on her knees and Sasuke had a hand on Naruto's shoulder which was strange. Kakashi stood there but wasn't facing her.

"Hey" she croaked out and the group looked down at her in shock, "What the hell is this? Someone get these damn needles out of me before I become a fucking porcupine."

She tried to sit up but Naruto jumped her, hugged her tightly, "Mika! You're alive! Mika! I thought you were dead!" he broke off crying and Mika felt kind of bad for worrying him. She winced but hugged him back, feeling the residue chakra from the Nine-tailed fox. She didn't say anything about it though.

Kakashi smiled down at her, "You okay, Mika?"

"Do I look okay to you sensei? I'm covered in needles!"

"You're not the only one, idiot." Sasuke stared down at her with a tired smirk on his face. Indeed he was covered in needles still but not as much as Mika was. Slowly, Naruto helped her up and Kakashi placed a hand on her head, "You all did well. I'm so proud of all of you."

"I'm impressed" Tazuna said form in the background.

Mika smirked as Sakura tried to help her with the needles, "Don't bother. I can do it. Step back."

The group stepped back and Naruto reluctantly let her stand on her own.

Mika held her hands together and felt for Okami's chakra. Just as the wolf had said, his chakra was there for the taking and Mika used it.

"Khaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed and a huge rush of black chakra burst out of her, pushing the needles out instantly and healing her injuries giving her back her strength.

The group was totally floored.

"Mika?" Sakura asked, "How did you?"

"Whoa that was so cool! What happened Mika?!"

'_No doubt the beast's chakra' _Kakashi thought, '_She learned to use it already?'_

Mika smiled at her teammates, "So what happened while I was out?"

The group sighed but told her that Haku had sacrificed himself for Zabuza and Gato was killed by the mist ninja. Gato's henchman army were going to fight them but the town had followed Inari onto the bridge to bring aid to the Leaf ninja. They had won.

"Amazing. Naruto . . ."

Her brother looked at her with tears still in her eyes, "Yeah Mika?"

"Stop crying. And Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"Not bad for a showoff."

"Hn." Was the boy's response.

Sakura frowned but Mika spoke to her next, "You protected Tazuna Sakura. Good job. You're not worthless after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it how you want it."

Kakashi smiled at his students, "Ready to go back to town?"

After a few more days of rest, Kakashi and Sasuke were finally able to travel after paying their respects to Zabuza and Haku's graves. After Naruto had told her the story, she couldn't help but to feel for Haku. Naruto had told her his exact words that he had said to him.

'_When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they can become truly strong.'_

"He was protecting Zabuza." Mika realized, "Because Zabuza had saved him from dying and from his loneliness. I get it."

'_I get it Okami. I'll try to be a better friend to my comrades.'_

Those were Mika's only and last words until they got back to the Leaf Village.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	3. Elements and Sand Ninja

**Chapter 3! Now things will get more interesting.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(Flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

When the gang arrived back at the Leaf Village, Mika was quick to escape from her teammates, including her brother. She disappeared as soon as she saw the chance, making sure that no one followed her. She ran on the roof tops of Konoha until she finally reached the small forest on the edge of the Village.

'_Maybe now I can have some peace and try to contact Okami again.'_

Mika was very eager to meet the wolf demon once more and had tried to meditate back at Tazuna's. However, between Naruto and Sakura, she found no peace.

Now finally she had found the perfect spot and sat in front of a tree with her legs crossed, palms up and her eyes closed.

'_I hope this works'_

5 minutes later . . .

"Damn it Okami! Talk to me!" she lost it.

"**Yes pup?"**

Mika fell onto the grass and grabbed her hair with her fingers, "What the fuck?! Okami, I've been trying to reach you for days you damn wolf!"

"**Watch your tongue! Besides, all you had to do was call out my name in your mind, little Mika."**

"That's it?"

The demon wolf growled in response.

"Okami I have some questions for you."

The wolf in her mind chuckled, **"I figured"**

"If I can hear you then can Naruto hear Kurama?"

"**Hmmm"** Okami rumbled, "**I doubt it. Knowing Naruto through your eyes and mind, I would have to say that the moment Kurama spoke to him, Naruto would tell you. Why haven't you told him about me yet Mika?"**

Mika shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know. It's just that Naruto can get a bit jealous over anything. I'll tell him eventually. Don't worry Okami. Now the next question. Shouldn't there only be ten-tailed beasts? I've read about the beasts in books before when I was younger but they never mention an eleven tailed demon."

Okami growled, "**That is because I rarely show myself, child. No one knew of me before you and Naruto were born. I hid in the shadows and in the forests for centuries. I never had a Jinchuriki before until you. But then I was taken over . . ."**

"Taken over? What do you mean Okami?"

"**Never mind"** the wolf shook off, "**You are not ready to know. There are actually twelve tailed beasts. The twelve-tails, however, I do not know. She had remained hidden since the beginning. That is not important right now. However, I believe that you should learn some knew jutsu. It is important that you learn to control your own and my chakra in battle as well. How about asking your sensei for help? You need to at least tell HIM about me."**

Mika sighed, "But do you really think Kakashi would help someone like me?"

"**Just go, Mika." **Okami was tired of Mika's poor self-judgment.

"Wait! One more question!"

"**Yes?"**

"How come my sense of smell has increased?"

"**It hasn't increased, Mika. When you left the Village for the first time you could smell different things that you were not used to smelling. This is because of me, though. I'm a wolf demon and therefore I have a very acute sense of smell. My chakra helps you gain that power as well."**

"Hmm. Interesting." She stalled.

"**Just go find Kakashi, brat."**

The girl rolled her eyes and did as her demon told her to do. Although it wasn't easy searching the whole of Konoha for the most elusive Jounin in the Leaf Village, she finally found him on the streets reading his weird book again.

Once she landed in the streets and in front of Kakashi, the silver-haired man looked up at her in surprise, "Mika, I was wondering where you ran off to. Have a good nap?"

"Nap? I didn't nap, Sensei. I was wondering if you could help me?"

The man cocked his head slightly to the side, "Help you? With what?"

Mika rubbed the back of her head, very similarly to how Kakashi does, "Could we go somewhere else without so many people first?"

"Sure." Kakashi closed his book and they bounded off back into the small forest and training grounds. Once they arrived there, Mika was still fairly quiet.

"Alright now Mika. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I – uh. . . My tailed beast has contacted me, sensei."

She waited for the scolding that wouldn't come. Mika looked up to Kakashi to see that he was smirking under his mask, "Really? What has he said?"

Mika was relieved that Kakashi wasn't angry with her, "Nothing much. He introduced himself to me back in the Land of Waves when I had been unconscious in the battle saying that he wanted to help me. He was really nice and HUGE! I just contacted him again a while ago though and he has told me that I need to learn more jutsu and better chakra control over both of our chakra. He recommended you, Sensei."

Kakashi was quiet during her spiel but when she was finished his one eye that showed lit up with excitement, "Really? The great Eleven-tailed Wolf demon suggested me?"

"He doesn't like to be called that, Kakashi-sensei."

He raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Okami."

"I see. Alright then. I can't help you to control both of your chakras. However, I can teach you some new jutsu if you're willing to work hard."

Mika bounced up and down, "Yes! Of course I am! I'm ready!"

Kakashi took out two pieces of paper, "This is chakra paper. The tree that made this paper was fed chakra continuously. With this piece of paper, we will find out which element you belong to."

"Element?"

"Yes. There are five elements: Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning. The paper will tell which element you are by action. IF you are Fire then the paper will ignite in flame. If you are Earth then the paper will crumble away like dirt. If you are water then the paper will get damp. If you are wind then the paper will tear in half or if you are lightning then the paper will wrinkle."

Mika nodded to show that she understood.

"However, besides the five basics there are also many others like the Wood element, Ice, lava, blaze, storm, boil, dust, explosion, scorching heat and magnetism. Don't be discouraged, though. You are not just tied to one element. As you train and get older you might be able to control more than one. The Third Hokage for example can control all five basic elements."

"Whoa. Cool."

Kakashi smiled.

"So what element are you, master Kakashi?"

"Oh me? Well why don't I just show you?" with that the Jounin held one of the papers with two fingers and released chakra into the paper. Instantly, the paper wrinkled.

"You're a lightning element!" Mika remembered.

"Good job. Now you try it. Just release some chakra into the tips of your fingers and into the paper."

Mika nodded and concentrated hard, '_Just concentrate'_

"**Just do it"** Okami said in her mind.

'_Shut up Okami!'_

"**You do better if you just wing it, pup. It's like on your Land of Waves mission when you had to concentrate your chakra in your feet."**

Mika closed her eyes and immediately heard the paper rip in half. She opened her eyes.

"Wind" she whispered.

Kakashi nodded, "It seems that you are. Now you said that you can use Okami's chakra as well?"

Her master brought out another piece of paper, "Try using his chakra this time. I want to see what element his would be. Out of curiosity."

Mika took the paper, '_Okami? Lend me some chakra?'_

She didn't even have to ask as she took the paper in her hand and she felt his Chakra roaring through her like a storm until her aura was black and the paper wrinkled and grew damp.

When Mika stopped the flow and looked at it she was confused, "Two elements?"

Kakashi held a finger to his chin, "Hmm. No. It appears that Okami's element is Storm which combines Lighting and water together. That means that you can use three different types of elements."

"Sweet" she grinned.

"It also means that I could teach you plenty of Lightning and water jutsu but I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else for Wind. I'm not very experienced with that element."

Mika leaned against a tree, "Alright so who would I contact to teach me wind?"

Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders, "There's only two teachers I think would be suitable enough for you but they both are not available yet. One is Asuma but he is busy on a mission with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. The other teacher is Jiriyah the Sanin."

"Ji-Jiriyah!? The legendary Sanin and pupil of Lord Third?! Where's he at?"

"No one knows." Kakashi spoke aloofly.

"Ugh! Kakashi!" she whined.

"Don't fret now" he chuckled, "I'm sure Asuma would be more than happy to teach you some moves. I'll teach you something that hardly anyone can, though. The Chidori Lightening Blade. You concentrate lightening in your palm with chakra. When you have mastered it, it will look as if you are carrying lightening in your hands."

Mika grinned maniacally, "When do we start?"

**-88888888888888888888888888888-**

Two weeks later Mika was finally able to master the Chidori.

Kakashi said he was very impressed and that it took him months to prefect it. Although without any boundaries or interruptions Mika had a time advantage. Now that she was able to master the Chidori, however, Kakashi now felt that she was ready for the summoning jutsu. But that would have to be for later.

He didn't give her an explanation by she had to wait but Mika sure was annoyed.

During her training of the Chidori, Team 7 went on more D rank missions after the Land of Waves and Mika swore that she could feel a killing intent by the way Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other.

Now they were currently walking back into the gates from their D rank mission and Naruto looked angrier than ever.

Sasuke just had to make it worse, "If you're so tired of being outdone by me all of the time why don't you just get better than me?"

Mika quickly caught Naruto before he did something stupid and attacked the Uchiha.

"Naruto that's enough." She whispered to him and her brother went slack as Sakura went over to flirt with Sasuke.

Mika smirked as she was quickly shot down.

However, she was surprised when Sasuke called her name, "Hey Mika! Why don't you come with me? I need to talk to you."

Naruto and Sakura glared at them as Mika hesitantly followed Sasuke.

'_I wonder what he wants'_ Mika thought, _'He's never wanted to talk to me in private before.'_

Once they were far enough, Sasuke nodded up to a tree and they jumped up on a branch together.

"Mind telling me what this is all about show-off?"

Sasuke smirked at her, "You're disappearing quite a lot now a days since the Land of Waves mission. You leave about the same time as Kakashi does. What's going on between you two?"

Mika cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean? I go of on my own."

"But I sense that you've gotten stronger." He stopped her, "Are you training privately with Master Kakashi?"

Mika looked away from him and sighed," Fine. Yes. He's been helping me master my elements."

"Elements?"

"I'm sure that if you asked him then he'd tell you himself. Stop bugging me and go to him." She was about to jump off the tree when Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Let go Uchiha." She growled but Sasuke kept his grip and glared at her.

"You will not surpass me. Remember, though, what I said back when we had to introduce each other to Kakashi? My dream is to one day kill the slaughterer of my clan and then restore my clan."

"So what? Does it look like I care? And besides, I've already surpassed you."

"You will one day."

The girl glared at the showoff with many mixes of emotion mostly anger.

Once again Mika was about to jump off when an incident happened in front of them and Mika could smell a few new scents.

"Hide" she warned Sasuke and they hid closer against the tree as Naruto, Konohamaru and his two little friends were running away from Sakura. Mika could have almost laughed until Konohamaru slammed into someone. Mika watched as the new ninja were presented.

'_They smell like earth and wind.'_

"**Sand ninja**" Okami clarified in her mind.

Mika watched as the sand ninja in black held up the little boy by his collar. Mika was angry that the boy would dare to do such a thing to the grandson of Lord Third. Although she didn't much care for the Hokage, he was someone that deserved respect as should his family be.

There was a girl with him as well and they smelt similar as if they were related. She wore light purple clothing and had a giant fan on her back while the boy had something else on his own back wrapped in tarp.

Mika sniffed more until she realized that her and Sasuke weren't the only ones in the tree. She looked over to see that there was another sand ninja with them but on the other side.

'_He's quiet. If I couldn't have smelt him I would have never seen or noticed him'_

"**This one's dangerous, Mika**" Okami told her.

The boy was the same age it seemed as they were, had short red hair and pale blue eyes. The only really peculiar about him though was that he wore a gourd on his back and he sported kanji on his forehead that read 'love'.

Mika stared at him not even paying attention to the fight below until the boy suddenly looked at her, noticing that he had been spotted.

Mika then felt Sasuke throw something towards the boy in the black, knocking Konohamaru out of his grasp.

Sasuke told him to get lost and the boy and him got in a small verbal skirmish. All this time Mika just stared into the red-haired boy's eyes. They were so full of hate and confusion.

'_This kid's been through a lot'_

"**I don't like it."**

'_What do you mean?'_

"**He's a Jinchuriki. Like you, he holds a tailed beast."**

'_Really?! Cool!'_

Okami was about to argue when Mika put her full attention towards the boy again who still just stared at her like she was nothing.

He didn't say anything to her but merely paid his attention back down below them, "Kankuro, don't!" he rasped.

Mika looked back down to notice that 'Kankuro', the boy in black, was about to start a physical fight.

"You're an embarrassment to our village" the red head spoke again once more in the same raspy and deep voice that sent shivers down Mika's spine.

"G-gaara" Kankuro stuttered.

"So that's your name" Mika smirked at him.

Gaara merely glanced at her while he spoke again to Kankuro, "You're so pathetic to lose control over yourself in a fight. Have you forgotten already why we came here in the first place?"

Mika glanced at Sasuke who had a shocked look on his face, '_Didn't even realize the kid was here the whole time. What a moron. Some Uchiha! Ha!'_

Then the boy started to argue with him, "But they started it!"

"Shut up" Gaara interrupted, "Or I'll kill you."

Mika's eyes widened. She could sense that the boy was serious. Very serious.

Gaara looked back over to Mika and Sasuke, "Sorry about my 'friends'."

"**You see now Mika? He may be a Jinchuriki like you but he's not **_**like**_** you. He's different."**

'_I see'_

Mika narrowed her eyes at him as he disappeared in a cloud of sand and reappeared in front of his comrades.

"Let's go" he growled but before they could leave, Sakura just had to open her big mouth again.

"Wait!"

Gaara turned back around and glared at her, "Yes?"

"You're ninjas from the hidden sand village right? State your business here."

"Oh my God, Sakura we have to work on your people skills." Mika told her and she got the supposed reaction.

"What?!"

Mika smirked and turned back to the sand ninja, "What she means is why are a couple of cute guys and your sister doing in the Leaf without an escort? Perhaps I should come along with you to make sure you find where you're going?"

The sand kunoichi growled and stepped forward, "That won't be necessary! Didn't you idiots hear? We are here for the Chunin Exams!"

"Who are you?" Mika was curious who this obnoxious bitch was.

"The name's Temari."

Mika raised her chin in dominance and Naruto asked, "What are the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto had a confused look on his face but Mika shoved him, "I'll explain later, bro."

"Wait! You're related to that little punk?" Kankuro asked her.

"Yeah he's my brother! We're twins. What about you guys? I can smell that you all are related somehow."

Kankuro seemed impressed but the girl seemed disgusted, "Yeah we're all siblings. Wait, you said you could 'smell' us?"

Mika smirked at him, "Yeah, it's a special skill of mine but listen." She shifted closer to him, "I was serious about escorting. Then we could all get to know each other better." She winked and touched his chest with the tip of her finger.

Kankuro laughed, "You're cute, I'll give you that!"

"Thanks. I try." She passed him to walk up to Gaara until she was a couple of feet away from him, making Kankuro feel a little jealous.

"Come find me later, will ya? I promise you won't regret it." Mika knew that she was flirting outrageously with the two boys but she really didn't care. She wanted to know more about them and this was the easiest way besides stalking.

"I don't think so." Was Gaara's reply but Mika wasn't about to give up.

"Are you sure?" she came closer to him and Kankuro blanched. Mika smiled at him and Gaara glared at her.

"Yes."

"Alright!" Mika turned back to Kankuro, "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

Kankuro was about to touch her face to flirt when Sasuke grabbed his wrist and shoved him away.

"Touch her and it'll be the last thing you do, paint face."

"Cool it Uchiha. Never took you for the jealous type." Mika teased him.

"Will you guys just shut it?!" the girl yelled at them.

"Whatever." Mika suddenly found a change of attitude.

Sasuke backed off, dragging Mika with him back over to Naruto and Sakura much to Mika's aggravation, "What's your name again?"

Gaara noticed he was talking to him, "Gaara of the desert. And you two? What are your names?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said coolly and Gaara looked over to Mika next.

"I'm Mika Uzumaki. And that blonde knucklehead over there is my brother, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sis! I can introduce myself!"

"I don't care about him." Gaara growled.

"You will." Mika said to him causing the boy to narrow his eyes a little more before walking away with his siblings.

"**You made a bad decision in making yourself known to him pup**." Okami spoke to her.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"What? What are you talking about Mika?"

Mika blushed. She didn't even realize that she had spoken out loud, "Nothing! Nothing, just talking to myself."

Okami chuckled in her head.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Sasuke huffed and left the scene.

Mika smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Hey! Quite it, sis!"

She laughed, "I'm gonna take a walk, okay bro?"

Naruto's blue eyes lit up in anger, "What?! You're always saying that you're walking around Konoha! You never stick around! Where are you going all the time, Mika?!"

Mika sighed, "I'll tell you later."

With that, Naruto's sister bounded off into the trees, leaving her brother behind and disappointed.

When she finally reached a safe distance, she stopped and leaped onto the ground again by a clearing.

She fell backwards and landed on her butt next to a tree. Carefully, she started to practice her Chidori to have better control of it. Kakashi said that she would only be able to use it twice in one battle but that didn't mean that she had to use it full blast. Mika discovered that she could create small pieces of lightning that would do some damage but not as great and devastating as the full version.

"Hey! Mika!"

A familiar voice called out to her and she twisted around to find Kiba was watching her.

He came closer until he was leaning on the tree looking down at her. His hoodie that he normally had on was gone and he was left in a training shirt and pants. The shirt showed off his muscular arms and without this hoodie on, she could see his full face.

Mika blushed as she noticed she was staring too much, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

It was a stupid question obviously by Mika smiled, "I'm training. Kakashi taught me the Chidori so I'm practicing it."

"Oh really!? Cool! It looks like it's coming along great."

"Yeah."

There was silence between the two before Akamaru finally made his entrance, "Bark!"

"Oh hey little guy! Where did you come from?" she giggled as Akamaru jumped over to her and licked her face. Mika was forced to stop her Chidori and give the puppy attention.

"Akamaru! Leave her alone you little furball!" Kiba tried to get him off of her but Mika stopped him.

"No, it's okay really! I love dogs! I love you Akamaru!" she cooed to him and the puppy barked and wagged his tail happily.

Kiba couldn't help but to laugh. Mika stood up with the puppy in her arms and scratched behind his ears. The little pup didn't even stand a chance and his little foot started kicking rapidly.

"Wow, you're so good with dogs. Usually Akamaru keeps to himself but he seems to really like you, Mika."

Mika blushed at Kiba's words and handed Akamaru back to him, "Here you go. Take him before I steal him" she joked and Kiba took his puppy back.

"Hmph, I was wondering. . . that is. . . if you'd like to hang out, Mika?" Kiba usually wasn't this shy about asking something so simple but Mika smiled.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything today anyways. It's almost lunch time. Do you want to go get some Ichiraku Ramen with me?"

Kiba's face lit up, "Sure! Let's go!"

As they walked through town, Kiba tried to hold her hand but Mika smartly avoided the gesture by changing the subject. She liked Kiba, but not like that. Not yet anyways.

As soon as they finished eating at Ichiraku, they walked through town again and Mika as surprised to find the Sand Ninja eating lunch near the market stand where that old man had been so mean to her a couple of months ago. Surely he had let it go by now?

"Hey you want to get a sweet with me?" Mika asked Kiba and the canine lover nodded.

"Sure. Over there? Wait" he stopped her and saw the new ninja, "Are those sand ninja over there? They must be here for the Chunin exams. Kurenai told us about it. I don't think I want to go over there, Mika."

"Why?" Mika teased him, "You scared?"

The boy blushed, "What!? No! No way! Fine, let's go over there and get something. Happy?"

Mika smiled at him and punched his shoulder as they crossed over to the small bar near the sand ninja. Gaara was the first one to notice her and he stared at her ominously.

Then the old man near the bar that held the vegetable stand noticed her, "Hey! You little monster! What are you doing here?!"

Mika looked over at the man and glared at him, turning back over to Kiba, "Don't mind him."

Kiba glared at the older man as well, "Why's he calling you a monster?"

Mika was silent before the man came over and pushed her against the bar where they were getting their sweets. Mika flipped around, "What's your problem, old man?!"

The elder snarled at her, "You are my problem! Get out of here you bitch, no one wants you around!" He swatted her on the head and Kiba jumped up.

"Leave her alone!" Kiba defended her and Akamaru growled at him from on top of Kiba's head.

"She's the reason my son is dead!" the old man was making a scene and people started to watch the sight in curiosity, even the sand ninja watched the show.

"I never did anything to you or your son, Sir." She tried to talk but the man interrupted her.

"My son died that night the Fox and Wolf attacked! Your wolf demon killed my son!"

"Mika?" Kiba was confused.

Mika finally understood his anger, _'Sigh_, I understand sir but that wasn't me. I'm not the Eleven-tails" she whispered to him so no one else would hear, "I'm just a girl that the wolf has been sealed inside of."

"No! You're a beast! Wolf! Witch!" the man kept yelling until a fist connected with his jaw. Mika turned to see that Kiba had punched the old man.

"That's no way to talk to a pretty girl, old man. Come on Mika. Let's go somewhere else. We're obviously not welcome here."

Mika glanced over at the Sand Ninja and saw that Gaara was still staring at her. He was curious.

Kankuro looked a little respectful while Temari just looked at her with pure hatred.

"How about you go without me? I'm gonna go talk to those ninja over there. Don't worry, I met them earlier. They aren't bad guys. See you around?"

Kiba was a little disappointed but sighed, "Alright."

Akamaru barked and Mika giggled at him, petting his good-bye. When Kiba walked off, Mika stared down at the old man who was knocked out unconscious but she paid him no mind and walked away over to the sand ninja.

"Hey, fancy meeting you guys again so soon, huh?"

Kankuro laughed, "Yeah, it's like it's fate. Was that your boyfriend that just left?"

"Nah but I just came to clarify some things. First off, this is the worst place ever to eat in Konoha. Their barbeque is just tasteless. Trust me, I know my meat."

"Didn't need to tell us that" Temari snarled as the bit into her tough and grisly barbeque meat.

"The best place to go to is the Ichiraku Ramen bar. It's amazing. Second of all, that was not my boyfriend. He's just a fellow Genin."

Kankuro snorted, "Does he know that?"

Mika ignored him, "How much did you hear of that over there?" she nodded over to the unconscious old man who was now being picked up by some people and taken care of.

"Everything" Gaara finally spoke.

"_Sigh_" Mika growled and sit in an empty chair with them, "Let me clear that up then so you don't get the wrong idea. Twelve years ago the Nine-tails and Eleven-tailed demons attacked Konoha. The Fourth Hokage sealed the fox demon in one newborn baby and he sealed the eleven tails wolf demon in me as a baby. That's what the old man was talking about."

Kankuro asked, "Well who did the Hokage seal the fox demon in?"

"None of your business." She snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me." Mika got up and was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

It was Gaara's, "He called you a monster. However he was wrong. You're too weak to be a monster."

Mika wrenched her hand out of Gaara's grasp, "You don't know me." She was pissed now, "But I know you. We are the same."

Before she could give them any time to speak, Mika ran off. She didn't stop running until she reached her and Naruto's apartment. When she went in, she scurried off right into her small studio and grabbed her sketchbook pencils.

'_He's so interesting. I have to draw what I remember of him. So frightening and yet it's exhilarating!' _

"**Be careful Mika**" However Mika just ignored the wolf demon.

After around two hours, she had sketched Gaara multiple times, trying to get the look in his eyes just right. But whenever she finished his eyes they were always filled with hate.

She hadn't drawn for a while but she was good at it anyways. Drawing and Painting was an ability that you never lost. Once you learned, you never forgot how. She had many different sketches of different animals (mostly canines), landscapes and even people (Mostly of Naruto).

And now she had a new face to decorate her studio walls.

The face of Gaara.

She lay in her bed and wondered about the red-headed Jinchuriki. What had happened to him that all he saw was hate?

He had siblings like Mika had Naruto.

What was so different about them?

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	4. Don't bite your lip

**I do not appreciate Flames.**

**However, I do appreciate polite and constructive criticism.**

**Thank you for reading!**

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(flashbacks)

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was late that night when Naruto came back to their apartment and he didn't look all too happy. Mika furrowed her brow and went over to him as he plopped on his bed landing on his back.

"What's wrong, brother?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything.

"Naruto?"

Her brother merely turned on his side, looking away from her.

Mika sighed, "Naruto, please just tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this."

There was silence between them until Naruto finally spoke, "You never tell me anything."

Mika gulped, "Sure I do!"

"No! You don't!" Naruto turned back around to face her with a cold glare, "I asked you about the Chunin exams but you ran off so Sakura had to tell me even though she was pissed off at me. Sasuke says you're getting special training from Kakashi, too. Oh! And you talk to yourself sometimes and I THINK you have a crush on that creepy sand ninja!"

Mika was silent, "I'm sorry Naruto. I guess I should tell you."

She knew that it was now or never now. Mika just wished that she could have waited to tell Naruto until later.

"**It'll be okay, brat**" Okami soothed her in her mind.

She walked over to her brother and sat down on his bed next to him, "Back in the Land of Waves when I was unconscious, I met my demon. His name is Okami."

"Really?!" Naruto couldn't stay mad at her and expressed his excitement.

"Yeah, he's a HUGE wolf as big as this whole complex or bigger. He was really nice and he suggested that I ask Kakashi-sensei for private lessons."

"So what has Kakashi-sensei been teaching you? Anything cool?!"

Mika smiled at the blonde knucklehead, "Actually yes. He's taught me the Chidori, Lightening Blade. Maybe I'll show it to you sometime, eh?"

Naruto smiled widely and Mika continued, "And the reason I talk to myself is because I'm actually talking to Okami."

"But if you can talk to the eleven-tails then could I be able to talk to nine-tails?"

"I don't know, Naruto." She answered truthfully and got up from the bed to look out the window, "And I don't have a crush on Gaara! He just seems nice is all."

Naruto giggled, "I didn't mention which creepy sand ninja, sis!"

"Naruto!" she mocked glared at him and ran over to tackle him but he quickly dodged and they ran around the room, Mika chasing after Naruto and Naruto trying to avoid being caught.

Finally, though, Naruto ran to her studio room, ignoring Mika's shouts about how not to go in there. Naruto laughed but once he turned on the light he was shocked at what he saw.

Dozens.

There were dozens of sketches and drawings of the strange red-haired sand ninja everywhere around the room. Naruto didn't know what to think.

"Naruto, you jerk!" Mika barged in the room and dragged her nosy brother out of her studio.

Naruto wrenched his arm away from her, "You're obsessed with the guy! What's so special about him?! I thought you liked Kiba!"

Mika blanched, "Why would I like Kiba in that way?! We're just friends!"

"Well I don't know!" Naruto shouted back, "I just thought you liked him since he obviously likes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at her and landed on his bed again, "Honestly, I thought that I was oblivious sometimes."

"You _are_." Mika argued, "Have you even seen the looks that that Hinata girl gives you?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Mika jumped out the window and left the apartment.

Mika ran into the night until she reached her favorite spot by the academy and she leaned against the tree that she always used to sketch under during lunch. She stood there for a good twenty minutes until she heard something coming towards her. She sniffed the air but it was too late.

"Mika"

She recognized that voice. Mika whipped around to find Sasuke beside her. Mika glared at him.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

"Hn." The Uchiha boy merely crossed his arms, "I was just wondering what a little loser like you was doing out here all by yourself."

"Hrnn" she growled at him, "I can manage myself, Sasuke. I don't need a guard."

Sasuke smirked, "Really? Listen. . .I like you. You're not like your brother. He's a moron and you're smart. He's a knucklehead and you're amazing."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment coming from you?" Mika glared at him coldly and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"You have no idea do you?"

Mika was confused now but let him keep talking.

"You have no idea about the potential you have and it's pathetic. One day you can be just like your brother but we both know that that's a cover up for who you really are, Mika. I see it in your eyes. You have nothing in them but hate, fear and loneliness."

"How would you know Uchiha?"

"Because they're just like my eyes."

Mika and Sasuke stared at one another for a few seconds before Sasuke broke the silence again, "See ya tomorrow, Uzumaki."

Without another word, he left her.

'_What was the point of that?' _ she wondered.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888-**

The next day Mika woke up sitting under the tree.

'_I must have fallen asleep here last night'_ she thought.

Yawning, Mika got up from under the tree and stretched, walking out into the streets, knowing she must look a mess.

She yawned again and again, not able to get rid of the urge.

"Hey quite yawning like that or you're going to make me yawn."

Mika turned to see Kiba smirking at her. He wore his hoodie today and Akamaru fit perfectly inside the hoodie with his face and paws hanging out from the zipper.

"Hey Kiba and Akamaru. How goes it?" she greeted.

Kiba smiled and Mika was reminded of what Naruto told her. Akamaru barked happily.

"Pretty good! Kurenai just told us that we'll be entering in the Chunin exams! Isn't that awesome?!"

Mika was slightly jealous but hugged her friend, "Kiba that's great! I know you'll do good in the exam. You and Akamaru. How's Hinata and Shino?"

Kiba sighed, "Hinata's her usual self and Shino is Shino I guess."

The two friends talked together for what seemed like hours until the boy had to leave to meet his team to sign up for the exam.

Mika was in truth, extremely jealous of Kiba and his teammates. Why couldn't she and the rest of Team 7 be in the exam? Is it because there were four of them instead of three like usual?

She was interrupted by loud laughter. It was annoying and yet very warm. She sniffed the air.

'_Naruto.'_

She ran over to the sound of his voice and found Team 7 with Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over to her and smiled, "Mika! I was hoping you'd make it. Come here and take your pass."

"Pass? For what?"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed maniacally, "The Chunin Exams! We get to participate!" her brother just couldn't' contain himself, jumping up and down.

Mika smiled and grabbed her pass from Kakashi, "Awesome! This is great!"

"But you guys better hurry. You need to sign up in about two hours. Mika, you better clean yourself up. Where have you been? Sleeping in the grass?"

Mika giggled and rubbed the back of her head, "Something like that."

"Anyways, let me escort you four to the examinations room then Mika can wash up in the nearby bathroom." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and walked with his students to the examinations building. Once they got there, Kakashi led Mika to the nearest girls bathroom to clean up.

Mika thanked her master and went inside, quickly washing her hair and drying it off and put it in a ponytail. When she came back out, though, she couldn't' find her teammates.

'_Where did they go?'_ she wondered, '_They better not have left without me!'_

Mika wandered through the halls, losing her mind until she finally sniffed something familiar. She lit up and ran towards the smell of the strange scent. She wasn't even watching where she was going anymore until she ran into something grainy. Mika yelped and fell backwards.

She shook it off and looked up.

"Oh hey Gaara" Mika greeted him and jumped up, watching as the sand that blocked her from hitting him went back into his gourd.

"Sorry for bumping into you. You alright?"

The cold sand ninja said nor did anything. He just stared at her as if she were a puzzle to be solved. Behind him were Kankuro and Temari, his siblings.

"Oh hey Kankuro!" she waved at the eldest brother but glared at Temari.

"Hey bitch."

Temari grimaced at the younger girl but said nothing. Kankuro on the other hand was more than happy to greet her and smiled at her, "Hey there little wolf."

Mika glared at him, "Don't' call me that."

Kankuro held up his hands," Sorry."

Mika smiled at the trio, "Say, you guys haven't seen my teammates and idiot brother by any chance have you?"

Gaara muttered softly to her, "Why can't you just smell for them like you did us?"

Mika mocked the red-head, "My Lord! He speaks!"

Temari and Kankuro gulped in unison, fearing the worst but Gaara merely glared at her. They were the same height. Gaara was probably a few inches taller than her but it was expected that a lot of people were taller than Mika. After all, her and Naruto were never able to eat as much as they'd hoped thus they never grew all that much.

Mika answered him though, "There are too many people in the building. The only reason I could smell you is because you three smell completely different than anyone here. Satisfied with that answer, raccoon boy?"

Temari and Kankuro made a high pitched noise of fear.

'_Is this girl stupid or what?!_' they both thought.

However, Gaara just glared at her, "They're probably in the main exam room. You can come with us, I suppose."

Mika smiled, "Aw, how sweet of you! Thanks!"

Gaara didn't know what to make of this girl. She was just too strange_. 'Why doesn't she fear me like everyone else?'_

Kankuro walked beside Mika as they all headed to the exam room together and he could smell the scent of cherry blossoms, " Are you wearing perfume?" he asked her and Mika giggled.

"No, silly! I just took a shower."

Kankuro looked as if his nose would bleed, all of the dirty images crawling into his mind.

Gaara just ignored the conversation and Kankuro continued it, "Why did you have to take a shower here? Couldn't take it in your own apartment?"

"No, actually I couldn't." Mika responded and Kankuro was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Mika looked downcast, "Me and Naruto got into a little fight. I left the apartment and didn't go back."

"Ah", Temari voiced feeling a little sympathy for Mika, "Go to see a lover or something did you?"

Mika blushed wild, "NO! I don't have a-a l-lover" she whispered the last word and grew red as a tomato.

"You're a liar" Kankuro laughed, "Who was it? That dog boy we saw yesterday?"

Mika smiled, "No! We're just friends! I Told you that."

Before anymore could be said someone else called her name, "Mika!"

Mika turned around and noticed Sasuke glaring at her and the sand ninja. He walked over with Naruto and Sakura close behind him. Sasuke grabbed Mika's wrist roughly, "What are you doing, Uchiha?! Let me go!"

Gaara watched the scene with mild interest and Naruto pushed Sasuke away from Mika.

"What's your problem, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled at him, "Leave my sister alone!"

Mika rubbed her sore wrist and Gaara stared at her, "Ouch." Mika squeaked as Naruto and Sasuke argued. Sakura merely stood in the background like she was invisible.

Kankuro and Temari just watched with smirks on their faces.

That is, until Gaara stepped towards Mika and grabbed her wrist.

"Ouch! Gaara, be careful! It hurts!" Mika warned him but he paid no attention as he stared at the bruise already forming.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped arguing to watch as Gaara touched Mika's wrist and watched as the wound was quickly healing itself.

After a few seconds, the bruise was already gone and Gaara glared at Mika, letting her wrist go, "So that's what you meant."

Before Mika or anyone else could say anything, though, the strange red-head walked through the exam doors with his siblings close behind him. Mika stared at the door and then looked back over to her teammates.

"Well? Are you going in or what?"

With smiles on their faces, Team seven walked through the doors and were met by many faces staring at them. Inside the room were probably two hundred Genin from different villages. Naruto touched her shoulder, "Your wrist okay?"

Mika just nodded.

Suddenly, a blonde girl wearing purple jumped out of nowhere and hugged Sasuke from behind, "Sasuke! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Ino!" Sakura screamed at her, "Get off of him!"

The two girls fought verbally while her teammates came over as well, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, "I just want to go back to bed."

Choji, meanwhile ate some chips, munching loudly.

"Hey! There you are, Mika! I didn't know you were here too! Why didn't you tell me?"

Mika turned around to see Kiba and his teammates, Hinata and Shino.

"Kiba!" Mika greeted him again, "I didn't know until a couple hours ago, actually. HI Hinata, Shino." She greeted his teammates and Hinata blushed.

"H-hi Mika"

"Hello" Shino muttered.

Mika turned to Naruto, "So where were you guys earlier? I couldn't find you."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah this weird kid with bushy eyebrows wanted to fight Sasuke and he totally kicked his ass!"

"Sasuke beat him? Surprise."

"No. The bushy brow beat Sasuke."

"Whoa. No wonder he's so pissed off." Mika smirked.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba burst, "I'm surprised you're here, too, little man!"

"Why you!"

"Now Naruto" Mika chided him and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey!" A new voice yelled at them, "Would you guys all just shut up?"

The kid had gray hair in a ponytail and wore round glasses. His headband was that of the leaf village.

'_Weird though.'_ Mika thought, _'He smells . . . different'_

"**Careful Mika"** Okami warned her, "**I sense he's someone to watch out for."**

'_Right'_

"You kids just get out of the academy? How pathetic, this isn't some little kid contest you know."

"Who are you?" Mika asked the stranger.

The man smirked, "Name's Kabuto. You guys better keep quite or you'll get the snot beat out of you. Everyone here's on edge. This is my seventh time trying for Chunin, myself."

"Seventh time?' Sakura asked, "I bet you have a lot of experience then with what we can expect."

"I guess so."

Naruto laughed, "Alright! Kabuto buddy! Help us out?"

Kabuto smirked, "I guess I could. It's the least I can do after all for the new rookies." He pulled out some cards, "These are shinobi skill cards. They contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakras. They look blank but the only way you can read the data is by using my own personal chakra. Each set is linked to its possessor. I can even look up individual people's skills."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke came forward, "How about Gaara from Suna and Rock Lee from Konoha?"

Kabuto shrugged and transferred his chakra into the cards and flipped the over for the Genin to see.

"Here's Rock Lee" Kabuto explained.

'_He must be the guy that kicked Uchiha's ass' _wondered Mika.

"He's thirteen and has completed 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. His mentor is Might Guy and is taijutsu physical skills have grown exponentially but he has no other special talents. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

Kabuto turned to the other card that had Gaara's face on it, "Next is Gaara of the Desert. He's completed 8 C-rank missions and one B-ranked. I don't have much on him but he came out from every mission untouched. Not a scratch on the guy. His teammates are Kankuro and Temari."

Kabuto put the cards away, "All of the villages are here to compete. I don't know much about the sound but I know they are not ones to pick a fight with. Feeling scared yet kids?"

Naruto shivered beside Mika but she could tell by his aura that he was excited. Sakura didn't feel the same thing though and tried to comfort him. Naruto burst out and shouted though, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND NONE OF YOU ARE EVER GOING TO BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?!"

The whole room was silent with glares and blood lust hung in the air like a fog.

Naruto, however looked pretty proud of himself and giggled while Ino muttered to Sakura, "What is wrong with your teammate?"

Mika rubbed her head and looked around, meeting the eyes of Gaara in the back with Kankuro and Temari. Mika smiled at him apologetically but he merely looked away uninterested. Mika deflated instantly.

"Hey you alright?" Kiba asked her and Mika nodded quickly but before anything else could be said, a few sound ninja attacked Kabuto.

However, Kabuto jumped out of the way of the sound ninja's punch only for his glasses to crack and he fell to his knees barfing.

"Kabuto!" Sakura shouted.

"You okay man?" Naruto came to his side.

"Maybe you should put that on your cards" one of the ninja told him.

Just then a puff of smoke erupted in the front of the room and many adult ninja stood in a line.

"That's enough!" The ninja with a headband shouted at them, "I'm Ibiki, the chief examiner for the first part of this exam. Turn in your written applications and take one of these seating assignment cards. Report directly to that seat and we'll pass out the written portion of this exam."

"Uh-oh" Mika glanced at Naruto who looked distraught. He hated paper tests. He always failed them.

Once Mika turned in her application, she went over to her seat which was a few rows form the front and the second from the isle. She sat down and blushed when she saw Gaara sitting beside her on the isle.

"Oh hey, this has got to be fate, huh?" she joked but Gaara ignored her.

"**Stop trying to draw attention to yourself you little idiot!"** Okami warned her again.

'_Quite it Okami, he can't be that bad.'_

"Now then! Here are the rules!" Ibiki shouted to them, "Number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions and each is worth one point. Each question wrong, we subtract one point. Number two! Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. Each team is to have as few deductions as possible form its joint thirty-point total."

Sakura jumped up, "Wait! What is this "team total" you're talking about?"

"Shut up and listen." Ibiki warned her and Mika smirked.

"Rule number three! If anyone cheats on this exam we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. Some of you will run through all of the points and fail. The team will be asked to leave. We have many proctors watching so don't even think of cheating. Also, if any individual loses all ten of their points then that person's entire cell will be disqualified. You have one hour starting now!"

Immediately, Mika turned over her paper and read through the questions, _'Ah fuck. There's no way Naruto would ever be able to do these.'_

She looked down at the tenth question and read it in her mind, '_This question will not be provided until the first forty-five minutes in the exam. In that time, please answer the proctor's questions to the best of your ability'._

Mika read the first question again but twitched an eye, '_**I'm**__ fucked! I don't know the answers to these!'_

Mika glanced at Gaara who was staring into his palm and Mika almost freaked out when she saw that he was holding an eyeball.

Quickly, though he crushed it into sand in his hand and let it float off to someone else, getting sand in their eyes. Mika glanced up from his hand to see that he was looking at her. Mika looked away quickly, blushing. She didn't know why she was even blushing in the first place, though. She never acted like this. There was just something about this sand ninja that excited her, though.

Then Okami tugged her out of her thoughts, **"Kid, you have to cheat."**

'_But the proctor just we couldn't' cheat! I'll get disqualified!'_

"**Don't you get it? They want to test your information gathering skills."**

'_But I can't cheat even if I wanted to! I don't have any special skills to cheat. Sasuke has his Sharingan, Hinata has her Byakugan and even Gaara of the fucking desert has a sand eyeball! I don't' have anything!'_

"**You have me. Let me cheat for you. Since Gaara is also a Jinchuriki, I can speak to Shukaku?"**

'_Are you sure Gaara would be okay with that?'_

"**No."**

'_I don't want to bug him or cheat off of him!'_

"**I'm just going to talk to Shukaku, not Gaara. Relax, pup."**

With that, Mika could feel Okami's mind wandering and her own mind wafting away until she was asleep on the desk. She opened her eyes and saw Okami beside her but when she looked forward she saw a giant raccoon-like demon in a cage staring at her.

"What are you doing here?!"

Mika looked around to find Gaara very close to the demon's cell, almost inside of it.

"Gaara? Come here!" she looked terrified at Shukaku, "Hurry!"

Gaara looked from Okami to her and slowly walked over to Mika with anger in his eyes, "Why are you in my head?"

"Okami wanted to speak with Shukaku about the answers on the test."

"You're cheating off of me."

". . . . Maybe."

Gaara growled, "Whatever. It's not like I can stop you. It looks as if Shukaku wants to speak to your demon as well."

"You're strangely talkative in your mind, Gaara." Mika pointed out and the sand ninja just scowled.

"You're in my mind. People tend to trust themselves more anyway if they just talk to themselves in their mind."

"Huh."

"**Enough!" **Shukaku yelled**, "Fine, I'll give you the answers if you just leave! Okami, you are melting my mind! Leave!"**

Okami rolled his giant eyes, "**Let's go pup."**

Mika waved good-bye and she opened her eyes to see she was in the exam room again. She looked at the clock_. 'A half-hour in?! Why were we in Gaara's mind for so long, Okami?!'_

"**Stop grumbling about it and listen to my answers."**

'_But I didn't even hear you speak to Shukaku!'_

"**We have a mind link, pup. Now question number one. . . "**

When Okami was finished giving her all of the answers, it was finally forty-five minutes in the exam and Ibiki told everyone to put down their pencils.

"Now then the tenth question. However, before we move on to the tenth question, there's one more rule. You must choose whether to accept or reject the tenth question. If you reject the question and don't even attempt to answer it then you are immediately disqualified. However, if you accept the question and get it wrong then you lose all of your points and will never be permitted to attempt to become a Chunin ever again."

The whole room was erupting with gasps and mutterings. Mika looked over to Naruto who was trembling.

'_Now I know that's fear'_

"Anyone who has doubt about the tenth question can leave now with their teammates and apply again in six months. Those who choose not to accept the question, raise your hands.

Within seconds, many people rejected the question.

'_Come on Naruto. Don't raise that hand you little fucker'_

Naruto was starting to raise his hand and Mika's eyes widened.

She felt anger coming from him as he slammed his hand on the desk, "Never underestimate me! I don't quite and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie the rest of my life! I'll still become Hokage one day even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness! I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!"

Mika smiled at her brother, "That's my little fox" she whispered to herself but Gaara heard her.

Mika didn't realize it but Gaara heard.

Ibiki tried again, "Are you sure? Quite now while you still have the chance."

"I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto came back at him and Mika smiled even brighter.

There was silence until Ibiki finally relented, "Good call. Everyone here now passes the first exam. There was no tenth question beyond accepting or rejecting it."

The room full of students shouted and questioned him until Ibiki finally stated, "The goal was to assess your abilities at spying. Information gathering skills. Anyone caught in a real mission could end up tortured or dying.

Mika was horrified when the proctor showed his own scars. She thought about puking but held the urge in as he continued, "The tenth question was a choice between two options. Accept the dangerous risk of a mission and you go out with the probability of either winning or failing. However, reject the risk and you could end up getting killed or your team killed or tortured. No matter how dangerous the risk, there will be missions that you cannot reject. There is always the gamble of life. Anyway, you've passed the first exam. The proctor for the next part will be here shortl-"

Suddenly there was a loud boom and something crashed in through the window. A woman swept in with a banner and yelled out to everyone, "I am the chief proctor of the second part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi! Let's go! Follow me!"

No one moved, it was almost comical. Mika ignored the woman's words and glanced at Gaara, "Looks like I didn't need to cheat after all" she tried to joke.

Gaara glared at her and looked away.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, Gaara." She whined, "You were more talkative in your head. Just be like that, okay? It's not too hard."

"Shut up." He warned but Mika paid no mind.

"There we go. That's better. Do you hate me?" she had to ask and Gaara ignored her.

Mika bit her lip and he spoke, "Don't do that."

Mika was surprised, "Don't do what?"

"Don't bite your lip. It annoys me." He growled.

"Why?" she was curious now. This was the most she had heard him speak at all to her.

However, instead of answering her, he merely got up from his seat and followed his teammates out of the room. Mika didn't even realize everyone was leaving.

"Hey! Wait up!" she followed Gaara, ignoring her teammates shouts for her to wait up for them.

Once she caught up to him, she gently nudged his shoulder, making him tense, "You didn't answer my question, Gaara."

Kankuro joined in the conversation, "What did you ask him?" he asked warily.

"I asked him if he hated me."

"Ha!" Kankuro and Temari laughed and turned around to walk forward again.

"What's so funny?" Mika asked Gaara, "_Do_ you hate me?"

Gaara didn't answer though until they reached their main destination. All twenty six teams stopped in front of a giant forest that had electric gates around it. The forest looked huge and scary.

"I hate everything." Gaara spoke.

"I asked if you hate me. Last I checked, I wasn't an object or thing." She tried to be confident but Gaara glared at her, shooting her down.

"I hate everyone, including annoying idiots like you."

Mika frowned but once again smiled brightly, confusing Gaara, "You forget Gaara." She said, "We are the same."

With that, she walked away, leaving Gaara to his own thoughts and went over to her teammates.

"What did I miss? How did you get that scratch Naruto?"

"Don't you ever pay attention to anything?!" Naruto yelled at her and she blushed.

"Honestly I was a little spaced out talking to Gaara over there."

Naruto made a gross sound, "Gross."

Sasuke explained to her instead, "Since you weren't listening, I'll tell you the rules. We have five days in the forest. Half of us will get earth scrolls and the other half will get heaven scrolls. Each team has to have one of each scroll. We can't look at the scrolls, either."

"Ah. Simple." Mika smirked.

Now that everything was up to speed, Mika and her team signed the consent forms and waited by their gate.

"One final piece of advice!" Anko yelled out to everyone, "Stay Alive!"

The gates opened and Naruto shouted, "Alright! Let's go!"

Mika couldn't wait to start.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	5. Orochimaru

**Welcome to the second part of the Chunin Exams. Mksfroogle here with another chapter form Mika and Naruto Uzumaki. Enjoy.**

**No Flames please.**

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(Flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "Now what?!"

Mika slapped Naruto around the head, "Shut up, you moron. Others will hear you"

"Mika's right" Sasuke said, "We need to lay low and not draw attention to ourselves."

Naruto huffed, "Man, whatever, but I gotta goooooo!"

Mika face-palmed herself while Sakura yelled at him, "Go over there in the bushes you perv!"

Whining like usual, Naruto went a little ways away to go to the bathroom before coming back out a minute later. Immediately, Mika sensed that something was wrong.

"You're not Naruto." Mika whispered and Sasuke was very quick to punch the intruder in the face.

Of course Sakura didn't understand, "Hey! Why did you do that, Sasuke?!"

"He's not Naruto. He's an imposter" Sasuke clarified and Mika sniffed.

"He's off a little ways in that direction." Mika pointed where Naruto had left to go to the bathroom.

"How did you know I wasn't your teammate?" the intruder asked, smirking.

Sasuke growled, "Well for one you have the shuriken on the wrong side. You also forgot the scratch that Proctor Anko gave him on his cheek a bit ago."

"Besides" Mika spoke up, "I knew immediately that you weren't the real Naruto. He's my brother after all. I know what he smells like"

The imposter transformed back into his grass ninja self. He wore a white suit and a mask on his face with goggles, "Well I guess since I've been found out then I have no choice but to take your scroll by force!"

The grass ninja sped towards the three of us but Sasuke shot a few fireballs at him with his Fireball Jutsu. Once he lured the ninja away from Mika and Sakura with the Fireballs, he threw a kunai knife down to the ground.

'_That must be where Naruto is.'_

Without hesitation, Mika ran away from Sakura and ran towards where Sasuke had thrown the kunai.

Just as she thought, Naruto was on the ground all tied up, trying to free himself with the Kunai that Sasuke had left for him. Mika jumped down by him, "Naruto you idiot. How could you just let yourself be tied up like this?!"

"Sorry, Mika! I didn't hear the guy!"

"Ah shut up and hold still" she reprimanded him while she helped him untie himself.

As soon as Naruto was untied, they both ran after the grass ninja with Sasuke.

However, it seemed as if Sasuke had the situation under control and had stabbed the ninja in the chest.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched but Sasuke yelled.

"He gave me no choice! We don't know where his other teammates are! Move!"

The grass ninja ran away.

Without hesitation, Mika grabbed Naruto and ran with Sakura to find a small clearing. With Sasuke right behind them until they all finally touched down.

"We need a password" Mika decided.

"Yeah, Mika's right" Sakura responded, "We would have been dead meat if it wasn't for Mika"

"Shut up, Sakura" Mika snapped at the girl, "It's not like you actually did anything anyways."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! I was complimenting you!" the pink girl glared at her.

Mika scoffed and growled at Sakura, "I don't need your compliments. You never do anything. You are just a weak little bitch who constantly has to whine all of the time about everything! The only thing you actually ever do is flirt with Sasuke. Personally I don't know how you could like such a prick anyway but I won't question what you're in to."

"You bitch!" Sakura fisted her palms.

Naruto stared at his sister in surprise, "Mika, what the heck was that all about?"

"This is no time to be fighting" Sasuke interrupted, "We need a password. I suggest this one: We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Of course you'd pick something like that, you conceited bastard."

Sasuke stood up, "Alright! That's enough! I don't want to hear another word from you, Mika! It's obvious that something's bothering you, but you're letting your feelings get in the way of the mission! So stop this idiotic behavior and act like the ninja you are!"

Mika stood up and was about to yell back at the Uchiha until she noticed another scent with them. Mika swirled around and glared at a strange straw sticking out of the ground.

"Grrrooooooollllll" Mika growled at the ground and her teammates instantly knew that something was wrong. But it was too late.

Suddenly there was a wind storm and Team 7 dove for cover to hide. Mika was hiding behind a tree under some bushes staring at the clearing with a glare.

A few moments went by until she heard something peculiar.

"Well well well. . . .What do we have here?"

Mika spun around but it was too late and a different ninja that wore a grass headband grabbed her throat to keep her from screaming. Mika choked out a little noise but was trapped. This masked ninja was strong, she'd give him that. Then she recognized who he was.

Mika's eyes lit up in realization. This ninja was one of the grass ninja that were with that creepy long-haired guy with the long tongue! Mika couldn't' tell what this guy looked like under the mask but she struggled with all her might.

"Tough little bird aren't you?" the man chuckled and held her firmly, "Master's almost finished with your friends then he'll come for you, sweet."

The grass ninja gently touched Mika's face and brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes, "So pretty."

'_Great'_ Mika thought, '_Now I'm the helpless one. Now I know how Sakura feels all of the time.'_

"Let. . . Me . . Go" Mika managed to choke out but the man merely laughed at her.

It was a few more moments until Mika finally passed out from the lack of oxygen.

-**888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Damn it! Where's Mika?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Naruto?! She's your sister!"

"Need I remind you children of your current predicament?" the strange grass ninja with the long tongue joined in their yelling match.

So far, Naruto had come back to the group after being nearly digested by a giant snake. However, he thought that Sasuke was an imposter and had punched him because the Uchiha was going to give up their scroll to him.

They argued about how the creepy ninja was just going to kill them off anyway when the subject came to Naruto's sister.

"I said Shut up!" Naruto yelled at the creature and ran towards him, only to be wacked away by a giant snake that had appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke stared at the scene in fear, his heart beating fast and hard against his chest.

The man chuckled, "Eat the boy."

Naruto snapped, his anger peaking, "Eat this!" he let punched the snake's nose into the ground with all of his strength.

The ninja blew Naruto away with a wind jutsu and tried to go after Sasuke.

Sasuke was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Should he run? Should he fight? Should he-

CRASH!

With a sudden force of impact, the snake was pushed to a complete full stop as Naruto breathed laboriously at the amount of energy he used up saving his comrade.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a smirk on his face, "Hey you're alright aren't you? Ya big chicken!"

Naruto's words hit Sasuke hard and the Uchiha boy still didn't know how to react as Naruto was suddenly swept up to the top of the snake's head by a long creepy tongue.

Suddenly, the man made a hand sign and stabbed Naruto with all four of his fingers and his thumb, stamping him with the five-pronged seal to seal in the Nine-tail's chakra once more.

At once, Naruto fainted and was thrown aside like a worthless rag doll.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

"**Brat, you must wake up!"** Okami shouted at her.

Mika was in her mind with Okami and the giant wolf growled impatiently, **"You need to wake up and help your friends! NOW!"**

"I can't Okami! I can't!" Mika protested.

"**Yes you can! Just open your eyes and let me fight for you! Hurry before it's too late!"**

"What do you mean? You can't fight while you're sealed inside of me!"

"**I'll use my chakra and take control of your body! But you must wake up first before I can take possession! Please, Mika! Wake up!"**

At once, Mika opened her eyes to wake up still underneath the strange man who was still gripping her throat. Mika felt her anger rise and finally hit its peak. She could feel Okami's power surging inside of her and she grabbed the man's arm tightly.

The man noticed she was awake again, "Well hello there again pretty- AHHH!"

Mika burned the man with her chakra, making him back away quickly and hold his burnt arm in pain. The wound was seething and bubbled horridly.

Mika stared at the man with hatred, "You" she spoke, her body emitting the chakra and it flowed out of her like a river, gusting in the air like sharp winds. Black wind.

"W-what are y-you?" the man asked a little terrified.

"She's just a demon." A new voice rang out and Mika turned sharply, staring at the new man in mirth.

"My my", he spoke, "You're transformation is certainly different from your brother's dear Mika. White hair, golden eyes and fangs. How grotesque."

Mika growled, "Who and you and what are you talking about?" she noticed that her teeth had sharpened and grew a little longer.

The man was pale with long, back hair and had purple face-paint around his eyes, "My name is Orochimaru and you my dear are just a little demon mutt. You've transformed into the first stage of your demon eleven tails. But allow me to take care of that for you, hm? You little monster"

The man suddenly appeared in front of her and tried to touch her but Mika was too fast for the snake and she lunged behind him, grabbing him by his hair.

"You sure talk a lot, Serpent" she whispered before throwing him towards a tree, breaking the tree on impact in half. The serpent man stood up in the cloud of dirt and smiled.

'_I misinterpreted her strength'_ Orochimaru thought, _'I must lure her to a different clearing'._

"I bet you're wondering where your brother is little Mika. He's not doing too well. I'll tell you that."

Mika's face lit in hatred, "What have you done to him?" the black chakra bubbled furiously.

"Nothing too damaging, dear. Just gave him the beating he deserved. As for your other boy teammate, the Uchiha. Well, he might be dead by morning."

With that, Orochimaru ran off.

Mika clenched her fists.

"Okami?"

"**Kill him"**

Mika bared her teeth and shot out like a sling shot towards Orochimaru, catching up to the experienced ninja quickly.

With Mika hot on Orochimaru's tail, neither of them noticed the three pairs of eyes watching as Mika chased after the serpent-man, boiling black chakra surrounding her body.

"Let's follow them" a raspy voice spoke.

"but-"

Someone tried to argue but the raspy-voiced ninja silenced the other with a glare.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go." He agreed.

Orochimaru finally found a clearing suitable for him and he stopped abruptly, catching Mika off guard as he swept around behind her and pushed her to the other side of the clearing with a furious wind.

"Grahh!" she roared and set herself on all fours, getting ready to attack.

However, Orochimaru was prepared this time and lit his fingers with chakra.

He smirked and as soon as she was in range, he quickly lifted her shirt and placed his four fingers and thumb to her belly surrounding her navel.

The effect was instant and Mika's transformation faded, leaving her with her reddish brown hair, blue and blue eyes again. She slumped to the ground holding her stomach.

"W-what ddddid you ddo t-to me?" she gasped in exhaustion.

Orochimaru smirked, "It was a five-pronged seal, dear. It seems that the Fourth Hokage had failed to place the seal correctly on you, thus causing your demon to run rabid whenever it saw fit. Now, however, it's all caged up and it can never help you again." He bent down to her level, "My dear, I did this for your own good."

He licked his lips with his long tongue, "Besides, it's not like the demon was really helping you anyways. It was only drawing out what it could from you. It wanted to use you for its own gain. The Eleven tails is a demon, you see, not a god! At least you could talk to the beast though. Your good for nothing brother was too stupid to know what was giving him such pow-"

"SHUT UUUUUPPPPPPP!" Mika screamed and released a wave of black chakra, surprising Orochimaru.

'_How could she have? Never mind. I'll ponder on this later. I better sneak off now, though before the proctors find out where I am.'_

Orochimaru left Mika alone in her fit of rage. Mika was still screaming, letting the waves of chakra burst out in flames, causing the trees around her to burn through to the bark.

'_Why? Why? Why is it always me and Naruto? Why did we have to be like this? Why did fourth Hokage do this?!'_

Mika fell to her knees, her chakra building circling around her like a hurricane. She had never felt so much anger before and it scared her.

'_I really am a monster'_ she thought to herself, _'Monster, I'm a monster. Just a freaky beast. A monster. I'm a-'_

"Mika . . . .Uzumaki"

A familiar raspy voice echoed to her through the swirling chakra but she could barely her it. Her eyes were staining with blood and her canines grew to fangs, her eyes slowly changing back to gold.

A hand touched her shoulder and she lost it.

"Rrrahhhh!" she roared as she stood up fast and was about to punch and scratch whoever touched her, her claws at the ready and sharper than needles.

However at the last minute she stopped, her fist a mere centimeter from his face.

Mika's eyes turned back to blue and the black chakra receded back into her body.

She stared at the person who had touched her shoulder, "G-gaara."

Behind the sand ninja were his elder siblings, Temari and Kankuro, both staring in awe at the scene before them.

Mika stared into Gaara's eyes and dropped her hands, backing up in submission, "Gaara. I almost . . . I-"

She fell to her knees again, "I'm a monster." She whispered.

There was silence between them and Gaara stared down at the girl with confusion.

"That man. . ." Gaara spoke, "Who was he?"

Mika looked up at him tiredly, "O-orochimaru. He said his name was Orochimaru. He said I was a just a monster. That my brother was one too and he had already taken care of him." Mika's voice cracked but she refused to cry.

Stiffly and slowly, Kankuro came over to Mika and bent down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're not a monster, kid."

Mika slapped his hand away from her, "You know nothing"

Mika refused to believe that Kankuro, a regular human with no demon would understand. So she turned to the other Jinchuriki, ". . . Gaara?"

The boy stared down at her in a masked curiosity and his arms crossed.

"Am I a monster?" she asked him.

Temari came over closer and stood behind Mika and looked down at her in a new light, _'Poor girl. Asking Gaara for solace? She must be a wreck!'_

Gaara stared at her long and hard, glaring into her frightened and lonely eyes, "No."

Mika gasped, "But the demon-"

"You're not a monster because you're still too weak and stupid to be one." Gaara looked away, "We have company."

The four looked over to the other side of the clearing and noticed the three rain shinobi watching them.

"Oh do please continue with your sob story, little girly. It was just getting interesting" the man in the front smirked. They all had umbrellas with them and Mika had to wonder why that was.

Mika sniffed and gasped and she looked over to some bushes.

'_Why are they here too? They can't be here, they'll get killed!'_

"Prepare to just hand over whatever scroll you have!" the rain ninja threatened and Gaara stood in front of Mika.

Kankuro stood up, trying to help Mika up as well. He slung his arm around her back and under her armpit while hooking her arm over his shoulder for support. Meanwhile, Temari stood on the other side of Mika.

Gaara then spoke, "You dare to threaten me, you pathetic freak?"

"Why you-"

Kankuro then spoke, "Hey Gaara, maybe we should find out what scroll they have before we go looking for a fight?"

"Shut up" Gaara stopped him, "Anyone who dares to threaten me is dead."

Mika shivered at the cold voice in which Gaara spoke with. It was so heartless and cruel yet so brisk and stimulating.

The rain ninja smirked again, "Whatever kid! Just hand over that scroll!"

Without further ado, the man threw the umbrellas up in the air and cast a jutsu, causing hundreds of needles coming towards Gaara.

In the split second though, Mika was shocked to find that there was an egg shell wall of sand that had shielded Gaara from the attack.

"Is that all you got?" Gaara's sharp voice rasped, "Very well. It's my turn then."

The rain ninja looked terrified but Mika just smirked as Gaara made his own move and enveloped his enemy in sand.

"You're hardly worth any of my effort in this fight" Gaara frowned and grabbed one of the umbrellas that had fallen, shielding him and his companions from what was about to happen.

Gaara held a hand out and closed his fist, causing the sand around the rain ninja to compress harshly, killing the man instantly.

'_He's so . . . . merciless'_ Mika realized.

Blood showered down on them but none fell on the sand group as Gaara's umbrellas shielded them.

"He died instantly," he spoke to the remaining two rain ninja, "Just like you two will."

The two ninja looked terrified and threw the scroll at them, "Here just take it! Just please spare us!"

They begged and Mika could feel a rush of power surge through her as Gaara crushed them with sand the same way he had the other rain ninja.

It was almost . . . erotic the way she felt when Gaara killed them in front of her.

Since Kankuro held Mika, Temari went over to examine the scroll, "Oh well lucky us. Just the scroll we needed. Now what do we do now with the girl?"

Mika shifted in Kankuro's grip, "You can just leave me here if you want." She suggested.

Gaara frowned, "No."

Mika smirked, "What do you suggest then raccoon boy?"

Temari and Kankuro both just shivered in fear as Gaara glared at Mika with Blood lust, "No. That's not what I meant. We're not leaving just yet. My bloodlust has yet to be sated."

Mika's eyes widened with a sudden hint of fear at his statement.

"Gaara, please" Kankuro spoke, "We have the scroll we needed. We're done here. Let's just go to the tower now."

"You're a weakling." Gaara stated to him.

"That's enough Gaara!" Kankuro gave Mika to Temari and the girl took her without question as Kankuro stalked to his brother, "Just for once. Listen to what your big brother tells you. LET'S GO!"

He gripped Gaara's shirt collar but the boy just glared heartlessly and hissed out, "I never thought of either of you as my siblings. Cross me and I'll kill you."

Gaara swatted Kankuro's hand off of him, letting his sand wander to where Mika had smelt her friends earlier.

'_Damn they're still there._' Mika thought, _'He's gonna kill them. No. Not Kiba. Not him.'_

Temari tried to coax her little brother to listening to her but it wasn't working.

"Gaara" Mika spoke to him, "Just let them go. They're nothing so why should you bother?"

Gaara stared at Mika and into her tired and cold eyes. Finally, he put the cork back on his gourd.

"Fine. Let's go."

Mika narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do with me though?"

"You're coming with us" Gaara said but Mika was far from pleased with the answer.

"No. I'm not. I'm going to search for my team. You guys can go to the tower but I'm not going with you."

Gaara glared at her and walked up to her, snagging her from Temari and gripping her by her shirt and pulling her close to him, "You're coming with us. Teams only need three people to move on into the next part of the exam anyway. They'll be fine without you."

"No. My brother won't stop looking for me. Now let me go, Gaara."

The two Jinchuriki stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to just give up but neither would. Gaara's cold pale blue eyes pierced into Mika's ocean blue ones for what seemed like ages until one finally blinked.

Gaara uncharacteristically sighed and turned to his brother, "We're taking her to her team."

Kankuro and Temari gasped.

"I can take myself!" she slapped his hand off of her shirt, "I don't need your help!" she tried to walk off, limping at first but she was still too exhausted from her fight with Orochimaru and she collapsed onto the ground.

Mika groaned in the dirt as she heard Kankuro's chuckle.

She was surprised, however, when Gaara lifted her up in his arms and hooked her arm around his shoulder.

"We're taking you." Gaara argued with her again, "Which way are they? Smell for them."

Mika was surprised at the suggestion but sniffed anyway, happy her sense of smell hadn't disappeared along with Okami's limitless power.

She smiled when she noticed that Kiba and his team had run off but then she sniffed harder, breathing in deeply trying to ignore Gaara's strong odor of blood and pheromones.

She stopped when she smelt her brother.

'_He's hurt and so is Sasuke. Sakura's with them still. Good.'_

"That way" she pointed to the direction they were and Gaara set off and jumped into a tree with her in his arms, her arm still around his shoulder and his own arm around her waist.

Kankuro and Temari were close behind them, feeling uneasy. Gaara had never acted this way before, let alone talked so much to one person. It was strange and Kankuro couldn't help but to wonder what it was about this Mika Uzumaki that Gaara liked so much that he was willing to help her.

**-888888888888888888888888-**

Okami rested behind the bars of his new cell in a sorrowful emotion.

"**Oh Mika, I'm sorry**" he growled out, "**I've failed you, young one."**

He was slowly releasing his chakra into Mika's body.

"**But at least I can still help you, as miniscule as that help may be. Take my chakra, girl"**

He knew that Mika could not hear him anymore but nonetheless he still pretended that he was speaking to her.

His long and sharp claws scratched at the floor underneath him as he stared out through his jinchuriki's eyes.

The young Gaara was helping her and to tell the truth, Okami was surprised. The Jinchuriki that held the Shukaku seemed to have grown a soft spot for Okami's host. He could feel it.

Otherwise he would have never helped her or ever suggested it.

"**This boy may have a chance after all."** Okami barked to himself.

Then his thoughts fell on Orochimaru. Okami had heard of the Legendary Sanin before. He was an S-ranked criminal that was once part of a group called the Akatsuki.

"**Why is he back now though? Is he after Mika and Naruto?" **Okami wondered and pondered on his thoughts, **"No. He spoke earlier of the Uchiha boy, the last of the Uchiha clan. I'd bet that snake wants Uchiha for something. The Sharingan? I'd bet he's testing him."**

Okami stood up in his cell and began to pace a little, thinking.

It was dumb bad luck that Mika was placed with the Five-pronged seal. Now that the seal was in place and finished, and Okami was securely prisoned, he couldn't' tell Mika all that he had learned. The only way that he would ever be able to speak to her now is if she had a near-death experience.

"**Hopefully it won't be too soon, though."**

The eleven-tailed wolf demon could sense Gaara's blood-lust but he was relieved that it wasn't for Mika. Even though the sand Jinchuriki wanted to kill her to prove his existence was worth it, the boy was stopping himself.

"**The boy doesn't even realize that he likes Mika, the poor thing. He has never experienced any love so how could he know what love felt like? Oh well, I'm sure Mika will show him in time."**

Okami lay back down in his cell and watched as Mika was starting to blush as Gaara carried her through the forest to find her teammates.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika stared at Gaara's face, glancing the best she could so she didn't smack their faces together. Gaara's skin looked so smooth as if it had never been touched by anything, not even a kiss.

Mika's breathing quickened and Gaara glanced to meet her eyes on him.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

Mika blushed, "Nothing. It's just . . ."

Gaara looked impatient for her answer, "I haven't heard you talk this much since I was in your mind not too long ago."

Gaara's eyes widened, "When you were cheating off of me."

"Oh get over it" Mika smirked at him, "That and I was wondering . . .this Orochimaru guy" Mika stopped and gulped, making Gaara realize how frightened she really was.

But not of him.

"Even Okami's power couldn't faze him with my one-tailed transformation. And if Okami couldn't beat him how could you? The more tails on the tailed beast the stronger and since you're the one-tail we are both in danger in this exam. Okami warned me to be careful but now I'm screwed. I can't even hear his voice anymore."

"I'm not in any danger" Gaara argued and Kankuro and Temari caught up beside them.

"What are you guys talking about up here?" Kankuro asked and Mika blushed.

Temari smirked, "Talking about things you don't want us to hear?"

Mika's face reddened but Gaara obviously didn't understand as he kept a straight face.

"S-shut up, Temari!" Mika snapped at her but calmed as she sniffed the air again, "We're almost to Sakura. I sense she's the only one conscious so please don't freak her out too much, alright?"

Gaara snarled, "No promises."

Mika smiled, "Just up ahead. Actually, just stop here and let me go to her on my own. I can manage that much. Thanks for your help."

However, Gaara didn't stop.

"Gaara" Mika warned him and he finally stopped, giving Mika whiplash.

"Shut up, Uzumaki. You're not the boss of me." He growled out and glared at her with malice.

Mika narrowed her eyes as they walked forward just a few yards away from Sakura and her other teammates.

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger lol**


	6. Friendship or Madness?

**It's been a while but how long do you expect me to finish 20 pages/8,029 words? Anyways, here you go. More Gaara/Mika fluff.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Sakura squeezed the washcloth again and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. He was getting worse and had passed out from pain minutes after being bitten by Orochimaru. Sakura didn't know what the snake had done to her teammates but she was determined to stay by their sides.

Now the only other problem was where Mika was.

'_I hope she's not hurt'_ Sakura thought, '_But it's not like I can go out and search for her. I have Naruto and Sasuke to protect. Besides that is what she would want right? Is for her brother to be safe?'_

Sakura didn't know how long she was there in the clearing with the boys. It was felt like a whole day when it was really just a half-hour.

She was getting scared and she didn't know what else to do until one of the boys woke up.

'_Where is Mika?'_

The pink-haired girl was really worried about her. Even though they fought a lot together, Sakura and Mika were teammates. She couldn't help but to worry about her.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Sakura immediately brought out a kunai knife and poised it to the ready with a determined look on her face. She would protect her friends.

The rustle grew louder and gangly until a few shadowed forms appeared. Sakura's heart beat against her chest.

"W-who are y-you?!" Sakura tried to act tough but a female voice chuckled.

"Heh." The stranger laughed, "And here I thought were smart, Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked as the forms came out from the trees and bushes.

"Mika!" Sakura yelled and stood up, "Are you okay?!"

Mika leaned against Gaara for a moment longer until she untangled her arm off of his neck and took his hand off of her waist, trying to walk up to Sakura. It seemed that her strength was starting to return, albeit slowly.

"I'm fine. These guys helped me out. Orochimaru attacked me."

"Oh no!" Sakura ran over to her and pulled on her jacket from the neck, checking for a tattoo similar to Sasuke's but she found no mark and sighed.

"Thank God." Sakura sighed and Mika was confused.

"What was that all about?" Mika narrowed her eyes at her pink-haired teammate.

Kankuro and Temari looked on in confusion as well, eyes wanting information. Gaara just stared at the two Kunoichi with emotionless eyes.

"That Orochimaru guy bit Sasuke on the neck and now he has a mark there. He's gained a fever and he's been in horrible pain. He passed out a while ago. I'm so glad you're here Mika!"

Sakura jumped and hugged Naruto's sister. Mika tensed dramatically and pushed her away almost gently, "What about my brother? Why's he passed out?"

Sakura held on to her own elbow for some sort of support, "I think he's just exhausted. He used a lot of chakra and Orochimaru knocked him out. I think he'll be fine."

"You think?! God Sakura! You're so useless!" Sakura looked defeated and Mika couldn't help but to feel bad about what she had just said, "However I guess I have to thank you for helping my brother." Mika turned to the sand siblings, "You guys can go now. You gave your word."

Gaara growled, "I only said I'd take you to your teammates."

Mika stared at him as he continued, "I never said I was just going to leave you here. Now that you've seen them, you are coming back with us. Whether you like it or not."

Mika clenched her fists, "Why though? Do you think I can't handle myself? Even so, why are you so persistent about trying to help me? This part of the exam turns us into enemies. Now leave."

Temari came forward, "She's right Gaara. We must go."

"No."

"Gaara" Kankuro warned, "Just let her be. There's no reason to bring her with us."

"Listen to your siblings, Raccoon boy!" Mika shouted at him.

Gaara stared at his siblings with utter hatred, ignoring Mika's outburst, "My reasons are my own." He turned back to Mika, "Besides, you're still too weak to even try to defend yourself."

"Grrrrrr" Mika growled, "That's it! Get away from me! Leave! NOW! Or I swear I'll, I'll-"

Gaara suddenly scrunched his face in anger and shot towards her, hitting the back of her head with his fist.

There was silence then and Mika fell against his chest, unconscious.

Temari, Kankuro and Sakura watched the scene with shock.

"What the fu-" Kankuro started but Temari slapped his mouth shut with her hand.

Sakura looked on fearfully as the red-head picked up her teammate bridal style with a glare on his face.

"Wait!" Sakura spoke, "Why are you taking her? My team and I need her to pass onto the next part of the exam!"

"No you don't." Gaara argued, "The proctor said the three of your cell members are to complete the exam together. You team has four members therefor you can pass without her."

Sakura stood dumbfounded as the sand ninja turned to his siblings, "Let's go" his voice was so sinister.

Temari flashed Sakura a look, 'Sorry' and went off with her brothers to the tower.

As Gaara leapt through the forest with his siblings, the girl in his arms lay limp and looked as if she were asleep.

Or dead.

Gaara didn't know whether to smile, laugh manically or to panic.

It took the siblings ten minutes to reach the tower and when they finally arrived there and opened the door, they opened their scrolls.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and their sensei, Baki, came out from the scroll. He was about to congratulate them when he saw the unconscious girl in Gaara's arms.

"G-gaara? Who's that you have there?"

Temari and Kankuro gulped as Gaara growled, "She was too weak . . . And vulnerable."

Baki sighed, "Gaara, we've talked about this. You can't just abduct random people and murder them when they are fit and healthy again. It's sick. What squad is she from?"

Temari spoke up this time, "She's with Squad seven from Konoha. Her team members are Sasuke Uchiha, that pink-haired girl and that loud-mouthed brother of hers, Uzumaki. Do you know who her sensei is?"

"That would be me" Kakashi walked up to them and examined his student in the arms of the sand manipulator, "May I ask what happened to her?"

"She was attacked." Gaara knew he was lying a little but he really didn't care. It wouldn't go over too well if he said he was the one who knocked her out.

Temari and Kankuro stared at their brother strangely but didn't argue. They knew that if they did they'd pay for it later.

"Oh, I see." Kakashi laughed, "Well if you don't mind, I'll just take her to the medics then. I thought I felt her chakra around here. I'm just glad the rest of the team didn't get hurt. Or did they? Do you know?"

"They're fine" Kankuro said, "The pink-haired girl was alright but the other two were unconscious. She was watching over them. Gaara offered to take Mika here with us since you only need a three man cell to pass."

"That's right. Thank goodness they're okay, though." Kakashi came forward and gently took Mika away from Gaara. The sand ninja looked as if he was going to flip out but let the jounin take her without a word.

Once Mika was in Kakashi's arms, the copy ninja smiled at them through his mask, "Thanks again!"

And just like that, he disappeared in smoke.

Gaara's eyes widened with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

**-8888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika blinked with weariness and moaned in pain.

'_What happened to me?'_

The last thing Mika remembered was arguing with Gaara until she finally passed out. Or did something else happen? Did Gaara knock her out?

'_That little bastard.'_

Mika opened her eyes all the way and say up only to be pushed back down by a firm hand, "Hold on there, Mika. You're still too weak to be moving around so much."

"K-kakashi?" Mika asked and she blinked open her eyes again. The vision was blurred but very quickly, she saw clearly. She had a monster headache.

Kakashi was sitting by her bedside in a medic room of the tower, "How long was I out?"

Kakashi smiled, "Oh about a few hours or so. It's nothing serious."

"Oh I know it's not serious! I was knocked out by that creepy sand ninja, Gaara. After I was beat by Orochimaru that is."

Kakashi stared with a wide eyes, "Orochimaru?! You were attacked by him?!"

"Yeah, and so was Sasuke apparently. Now he has a strange tattoo on his neck somehow and the snake bastard sealed away Okami."

Kakashi was confused now and stood up in a slight panic, "Hold on. I must get the Hokage and Anko immediately. You stay here, alright?"

With that, her sensei was gone and Mika was left alone in the bed.

That is, until a few familiar ninja burst in the room.

"Mika! You alright?!"

"W-we were worried."

Mika smiled, "Hey Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino. Glad you guys are okay."

Kiba ran over to her and hugged her, holding her down to the bed and Mika could feel wetness on his cheeks, "Kiba? Are you alright?"

"Dammit Mika! What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!"

Mika pushed him away to look in his eyes, "Relax Kiba. You got it all wrong. The sand ninja saved me. . . kinda. Besides, I was the one who saved you guys! If I hadn't coaxed him not to kill you then you three would have been dead."

Kiba and Akamaru whined pitifully and Mika rolled her eyes.

Shino then spoke, "Thank you, Mika, for distracting the sand ninja. You are right. He would have killed us."

Hinata nodded.

"I don't care" Kiba growled, "Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again, you hear me, Mika?"

Uzumaki laughed, "Uh, hey earth to Kiba! It's the Chunin Exams and I'm a ninja! Of course I'm going to be in danger!"

Kiba slammed her into the bed, "I mean it Mika! I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I-I"

"Mika Uzumaki!" A loud female voice sounded and the group turned to face Anko Mitarashi, "You three" she pointed to Cell number 8, "Get out now. This isn't a lounge!"

Without a word, the three team members left the room, leaving Mika, Kakashi, Anko, two guards and Lord Hokage.

Mika was a little worried to tell the truth.

"Mika Uzumaki" The third Hokage addressed her, "Is it true that Orochimaru fought you?"

"Yes sir."

Anko paced, "This is bad, Hokage. I told you we shouldn't have let _'them'_ enter."

Mika tensed and Kakashi spoke, "But Mika also said that Sasuke was also attacked. Now he has a tattoo similar to yours, Anko."

"This is bad. But we can't stop the exams. He warned me not to." Anko held her neck instinctively.

The third Hokage sighed, "We'll just have to keep a close eye on Sasuke and watch for suspicious behavior."

Mika was more confused than ever, "Will someone please tell me something?!"

The group stared at Mika, "Who is this Orochimaru guy and why is he after Sasuke? Why did he attack me too, and place a seal on me? Why?"

The third Hokage sputtered, "Seal? What do you mean child?"

Mika sighed, "When me and Orochimaru fought, I sort of lost control of the eleven tails and he placed a seal on me to prison my demon. That's when he ran away and the sand ninja saved me."

Kakashi placed a hand on Mika's knee in comfort, "It'll be alright, Mika. It is likely that Orochimaru is after Sasuke because of his Sharingan. But what he wants you for, is confusing. I myself don't know why he placed the seal on you."

"It was probably to stop the demon from escaping and rampaging. If that happened then it would stop the Chunin exams." Anko jumped in the conversation.

Mika was angered. She knew that Okami wouldn't hurt anyone she didn't want him to.

But there was still that sliver of doubt from what Orochimaru had told her. Okami _wasn't_ a god, after all. He _was _a demon.

"We can't do anything about it right now, though." The third Hokage sighed, "You rest Mika. In four days the next part of the exams will begin. Rest until then."

Mika nodded with a frown on her face and Kakashi smiled.

"Promise you'll stay in bed?"

"Do I have to stay in this bed the whole time? Is there stuff to do here while I'm waiting?"

Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair fondly, "Don't worry. Tomorrow you can leave the bed. I'll bring you some books to read and how about I get Kiba to come visit you as well. How's that sound?"

Mika blushed, "Kiba? Why Kiba?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't you like him? Naruto always talks about how Mr. Inuzuka likes you so much. I thought you liked him."

Mika growled and clenched her fists, "Why does everyone think that?!"

Kakashi held up his hands defensively, "Hey, hey now! Never mind! I'll just go grab those books."

As soon as Kakashi left, so did the two guards who hadn't said anything the whole time, and Lord Hokage.

Now Anko was left with Mika.

"Hey kid." Anko said to her and Mika looked over to the second exam proctor.

"Yeah?"

"So how well did you fight with him?"

Mika smirked, "Well I managed to break a tree in half with his body and make his eyes bulge in fright."

Anko's eyes widened and she began to sweat_, 'This little girl managed to fight Orochimaru like that?! Not even I was hardly able to do anything to him!'_

"Im-impressive, kid. Well I'll just leave you alone then. Kakashi should be back soon." Mika was left alone again.

'_What was that all about? And why did she keep touching her neck?'_

Mika was roused from her thoughts when Kakashi came back, "I'm afraid all we have here in the tower are books on survival, edible and poisonous plants and forest animals."

Mika smiled, "The animal book! I love animals. Especially canines"

Kakashi smirked under his mask and sat by her bedside with her, "Is that so? Well maybe when the next part of the Chunin Exams is over, I could teach you a new jutsu."

"New jutsu?"

"I'll tell you later, kid. Right now though, I want to talk to you about something else."

Mika furrowed her brow in confusion, "What?"

Kakashi's face turned serious, "That sand ninja, Gaara. Tell me about him. I know he's not normal."

Mika sighed, "Okami told me what he is. He holds the one-tailed demon, Shukaku, in him."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Three tailed demons in the Chunin Exams then, huh? You should stay away from him. He has a strange look in his eyes when he looks at you, I noticed. He was very reluctant in letting me take you away from him when you were unconscious."

Mika stared at her hands on the bed and shook her head, "I can't do that, sensei. He's like me. Okami told me not to be around him either but I can't help but to feel drawn to him. It's like we're tied together. Like me and Naruto are but not in a brother-sister kind of way."

"It's because you all hold the spirits of the tailed-demons in you, Mika. He's dangerous. Try to avoid him if you can. Alright? That's an order from your sensei."

Mika frowned, pouting and huffed, "Alright. But if he talks to me first then I have to speak back. It's only polite."

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah, whatever. But on another note. You said a bit ago that you can no longer hear Okami?"

"Yes. Orochimaru said he sealed the demon in me like it was supposed to be. Now, he said, Okami is behind bars in a cell and he can no longer give me chakra. But that can't be right. . . . When I had lost control of my emotions, I felt Okami's chakra again."

Kakashi stared at Mika and blinked once, "Mika." He spoke, "I have to tell you something. In the Land of Waves when you, Sasuke and Naruto were in the mirror jutsu with Haku. Haku tried to kill Sasuke and when Naruto believed that his comrade and you were dead, he lost complete control over himself and went ballistic. He was surrounded by red Chakra. The chakra of the nine-tailed demon fox."

Mika listened attentively as her sensei leaned forward, "It seems that strong emotions help the demon's chakra to break through its cage. You, however, were able to use Okami's chakra at will because Okami was never truly caged."

"But now he is and I'm all alone."

"No." Kakashi spoke, "You're not alone. You still have your brother and your teammates. And you do have more friends than you realize."

Mika sighed and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Anytime, kid."

Without another word, Kakashi left the room and closed the door behind him. Outside the room, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata were waiting. When Kakashi came out a second time, he smiled peculiarly at Kiba, "Sorry, but I think it's best if she's alone for a while. She doesn't want any company yet. You can see her tomorrow."

Kiba looked down casted but didn't argue with the Jounin, "Alright. Come on guys. Let's go to the cafeteria and grab a snack."

**-88888888888888888888888888888888-**

In another part of the tower, Gaara and his siblings were just standing around waiting to see who else was going to come through the doors. Kankuro wanted to go see how Mika was doing but Baki told them that she was placed under supervision and could not leave her bed until the next day. No one was allowed to visit her.

"Man, I feel bad for her." Kankuro nervously spoke, "I mean, she's so wild and someone like her, I bet, would not like to be cooped up like that."

"Yeah" Temari agreed, "I just don't see why we can't go visit her. Surely talking isn't going to affect her health!"

"She heals quickly" Gaara spoke and it shocked Temari and Kankuro. It was very rare when Gaara would join in a conversation that they had and it was usually just to tell them to shut up.

The two older siblings looked confused so Gaara explained further, "Earlier this morning when she was with us to search for her teammates, Sasuke Uchiha was mad at her and grabbed her wrist. It had bruised but in a matter of seconds, it healed."

Kankuro looked amazed, "Really? Wow. . . must be her demon that healed her. Why does that Sasuke guy treat her like that anyway? He acts as if he owns her or something!"

Temari smirked, "I don't know but I wouldn't mind it. He's kind of cute."

"He bruised her, Temari. Don't tell me you're in to that kind of shit!" Kankuro glared but Temari just shook her head.

"No, you idiot. I just find it amusing that the Uchiha boy is jealous of Gaara."

Gaara looked up at the mention of his name and glared at his sister for her to explain.

Temari blushed and began to sweat in fear, "W-what I mean is that the Uchiha boy thinks that you, Gaara, and Mika have a thing. It's clear that Mika doesn't think of Sasuke in any other form but a teammate but the Uchiha obviously wants it to be more than that."

Kankuro snorted, "Maybe it's because she doesn't stare at him and acts all flirty with him like that pink-haired chick does. Think about it, the only people I've seen her flirt with was me, and you, Gaara."

"I don't care." Their younger brother rasped out, "She's nothing to me."

Kankuro was going to argue but thought better of it when he saw the ruthless look in his eyes.

There was silence between the sand siblings before Gaara finally left the room and walked around. Not one to let their demon brother walk around on his own, Temari and Kankuro followed him.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika woke up the net day in her bed, still all alone in the room. She sat up and rubbed the sleep form her eyes, _'Ugh! I hate mornings!'_

As soon as Mika swung herself over the bed and stood up, she noticed she was still a little wobbly but her chakra had returned. With a groan, she changed her clothes and into the ones that Anko had left her earlier in the night. The mesh wasn't her style but she figured that she could just wash her other clothes and jacket later. She wore her headband around her neck and finally left the room.

However, Mika soon realized that she had no idea where she was even going. She just followed the scent of breakfast and soon she had wandered into the small cafeteria.

The room was twice as big as the room she had had the stay in yesterday and there were five tables set in the room. It was set up like a kitchen with an oven, stove-top, sink and a fridge with a freezer. She followed her nose and she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room.

The girl looked over to see her visitor, "Well hey there! They finally let you out, huh?"

Temari smiled at her but Mika was a little untrustworthy of her.

She didn't really trust other girls very well, "Hey."

"What? That's it? We save your life and you give me a 'hey'?" Temari joked but Mika leaned against the door post in puzzlement.

"I thought you didn't like me" Mika whispered but Temari heard her.

"Well I thought you hated me. You did call me a bitch yesterday after all."

Mika rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just I don't like other girls very well. It's hard to trust others."

Temari finally understood, "You're just so used to your brother that you never got a chance to hang around another girl. Children can be cruel and I bet you even got it worse since you and your brother are orphans."

Mika nodded, "Well don't just stand there" Temari smirked, "Come and eat with me."

"Where are your brothers?"

Temari huffed, "Oh Kankuro's still sleeping and Gaara likes to be by himself a lot."

"Oh."

Without further questioning, the two girls sat at a table and began to eat. Temari had gotten herself a bowl of cereal while Mika cooked herself some eggs and bacon.

"Wow, you're such a good cook. Kankuro hates my cooking but I don't know why! It's not like my cooking's awful but I do tend to burn some things and add wrong ingredients sometimes."

"Does your mother cook?"

It was a normal question but Temari suddenly grew angry, "My mother's dead" she hissed and Mika suddenly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just thought that well, you know . . ."

Temari felt bad then about her outburst and sighed, "No, it's okay. You didn't know. My mother died giving birth to Gaara. Before that, she would try to teach me how to make simple things, since I was only three years old. Cereal was my first and last thing I ever learned to make. Since then I've been on my own when it came to cooking." She smiled but Mika knew she was sad.

"I'm sorry. Naruto and I don't have any family ourselves. But if you want to know how to cook good food, you could let me teach you? Naruto says I'm a great cook but I take too long when making ramen. The pig."

The two laughed together but Temari suddenly stopped and stared at the door in fear. Mika was confused but turned to look at the door as well to see Gaara leaning against the door.

"G-gaara. Good morning." Temari tried to be polite but her brother just glared and walked in the kitchen. Mika sighed and finished her breakfast in silence as Gaara found some fruit on the counter tops and ate an apple silently.

Mika could feel his gaze on her but was determined not to look at him. She was still mad at him for taking her away from her brother and knocking her out without her permission.

'_Geez, doesn't this guy know what the word 'no' means?'_

The soft crunch of the apple being bitten and chewed could be heard in the kitchen and Temari didn't dare to utter a word. However, Mika wasn't so intimidated.

"So Temari, after breakfast you want to hang out with me and some other of my friends? I know you haven't met them yet."

Temari was snatched from her fear and her shocked eyes widened as Mika spoke to her, "Really? You want _me_ to hang out with you?"

The Uzumaki girl laughed," Of course! It'll be nice to have another girl to hang out with besides Hinata. Not that she isn't fun but she's really shy. Just warning you, she stutters a lot."

Temari couldn't help but to smile, despite her creepy brother still being in the kitchen leaning on the countertop but Mika continued, "We should wake up Kankuro too! I bet Kiba would like to hang around someone who isn't so quiet. Shino, their other team mate, is very quiet but polite. What do you say?"

Gaara stopped chewing, noticing how Mika wasn't inviting him. Not that he minded. He would have rejected the offer anyways. . . . Right?

Gaara was used to being rejected. This wasn't the first time but something inside of him hurt because Mika still hadn't looked at him since he walked in the room.

"Sure" Temari smiled as they finished their breakfast, actually forgetting that Gaara was there until the sand wielder finally spoke up. He didn't like to be ignored so purposely.

"Uzumaki" he got her attention but Mika pretended she didn't hear him and Temari gulped.

"Hnnn, . . . You're angry with me." He stated.

Mika smirked as she leaned back in the chair and nodded, "Yes. I am."

Temari didn't say anything but Mika could tell she was currently trying to scream in her mind, 'RUN! SHUT UP! STOP TRYING TO ANTAGONIZE HIM!'

Gaara was confused and voiced it, "Why?"

Mika stood up and over him, placing each hand on the counter so his body was in between her hands. Mika stared him down, her nose almost touching his and she growled. Gaara's sand was shaking in his gourd that he had carried in and set down beside him on the floor. They glared each other down and Gaara especially wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Temari watched on, prepared to run and get a jounin but Mika spoke, "Don't you ever go against my wishes again, Gaara. I may look weak sometimes. I may make mistakes and falter in my own steps but I am not helpless. Just like you I hold a demon and he will protect me. If you ever try to even touch me again, I'll knock you out just like you did me in the forest. Do you understand, Gaara? Don't fuck with me."

Gaara stared back at her with stoic eyes but at her last sentence, his rimmed eyes widened in anger and he grabbed her arms, smiling manically.

Mika growled, showing her canines and Gaara gripped her tightly, "You don't scare me, Uzumaki. Shukaku will have your blood and I won't stop him! He'll come out and I'll relish in the joy as he rips you limb from limb!"

Mika snarled, ". . . . ." she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "Just try it."

Gaara suddenly lost it and let his sand burst out from his gourd and grab her arm. Temari stood up in fear and shivered. She didn't want her new friend to die but if she said anything to him, then she would die.

The sand circled around her just like it did those rain ninja in the forest. It would be a lie if Mika said she wasn't scared but Mika was thinking of something. Gaara was so unstable. He said he would just let Shukaku out.

But how could he do that?

It dawned on her.

"Your demon isn't properly sealed, is it Gaara? That's why Shukaku can easily appear and control you."

Gaara listened to Mika's words and suddenly gripped his head in pain, closing his eyes. In that moment, Mika used a substitution jutsu.

"You're not alone, Gaara!"

"Shut up!"

The sand coffin killed the clone and Mika appeared beside Gaara, leaned down in front of him and pulled up his shirt to reveal his seal tattoo.

Temari just stood there behind the kitchen table, shaking. She was so confused.

Gaara just watched as Mika examined his seal, '_What is she doing?!'_

'_His seal is very similar to mine and Naruto's' _Mika thought.

Mika touched the seal on his navel and Gaara's stomach flinched on her fingers but he didn't pull away. Gaara had the sudden urge to feel her hair. Make her look up to him or even make her touch his stomach again or something!

Mika spoke and it sent involuntary shivers down his spine, unnoticed by either female, "This seal is messed up, Gaara. You need to let me take you to the Hokage so it can be properly sealed. What do you say? Then maybe if it's sealed right, the Shukaku won't be able to control or influence you anymore."

It was an interesting offer but the thought of someone else touching him maddened him. He didn't want anyone else but Mika to touch him. Especially there.

He growled and pushed her away, "No."

Mika shrugged, "Alright then. Just trying to help is all. Do you want to come with me and Temari to hang out with my other friends?"

'_Other friends?'_ Gaara thought but just shrugged it off. It must have just been a mistake in her words.

"N. . ." Gaara thought about it though. Was actually starting to like this girl?

'_No. I can't love anyone else but myself. She's just a liability. But she wants to be friends with me?'_

There was silence in the kitchen but Mika waited patiently for his answer. Gaara swallowed.

'_Why shouldn't I be around her though? She's just a girl. My age. Should I go with her?'_

"**No! You ignorant fool! It's a trap! A trick! She's just going to play around with your emotions! Listen to me!"**

Shukaku screamed in his mind and Mika watched as Gaara held his head in his hand.

"Do you have a headache, Gaara? I know a great recipe for tea for that headache if you want?"

Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the girl in front of him. This time he really looked at her. Not at her weaknesses and strengths or her actions but the way she looked.

She was very pretty. Her reddish-brown hair cascaded over her back and fell a little in the front. She had thick eye lashes and well-trimmed eyebrows. Her eyes were blue and she wore a mesh outfit that was very revealing instead of her normal green and blue jacket that resembled her brother's.

Gaara didn't know what to say. What was this feeling?

He decided to speak, "Sure."

Mika's face lit up with glee while Temari, in the background, was gawking in shock.

"Well come on then, we can get you some tea after we wake up your brother and meet my other friends, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Mika grabbed Gaara's hand and led to the door, "You coming Temari?"

The elder sand sibling shook herself out of the shock and walked cautiously towards them and with them out of the kitchen. Mika was still holding Gaara's hand when they reached another room.

Temari was confused, _'How can Gaara just let her touch him like that? He's never let anyone touch him before! This is just too weird.'_

First thing was first and they went to wake up Kankuro. When they entered thesand's sleeping quarters, though, Kankuro was already up and getting his clothes on. He wore his typical black suit and purple face paint. And once he saw Mika, his face lit up in a playful smile.

"Hey, what's up little wolf?"

Mika cuffed his head, "I told you not to call me that, you weirdo!"

Kankuro rubbed his head and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it's your nickname now. Get over it!"

Then he noticed Gaara beside her, Mika still holding his hand. Kankuro gulped but said nothing about the attachment.

"Where you guys going?"

"To find some of my other friends. You wanna come with us and hang out?"

Kankuro stared at the link between is little brother and the smaller girl and sighed, "Sure"

'_Maybe this girl will be good for _Gaara' he thought.

When they walked in the room, several faces were there to greet them. It was a sort of lounge room with many couches, chairs and tables. In the room, Kakashi and Iruka and a few other Jounin were sitting on the couch together while another larger group of Genin were on a different set of furniture.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Akamaru were on one side while another team sat on the other. Mika's face lit up, "Hey! Shikamaru, Ino and Choji! What's up?! You guys made it to the tower already huh?"

The large group greeted Mika kindly, "Hey Mika!"

"What's up with you?"

"Hey girl!"

Shikamaru spoke up, "So this is where you've been all of this time?"

Ino gasped, "You don't know, do you?!"

"What?" Mika wanted an answer, "I don't know what?"

"Sakura said that the sand ninja took you from them so of course you wouldn't know." Ino talked to herself.

"Know what?!"

Even Gaara was surprised at Mika's outburst.

Choji spoke, "Earlier, some sound ninja attacked your team but Sakura defended them. Of course, though she couldn't last long so "

"So team Ino-shika-cho stepped in and saved their asses!" Ino finished.

Shikamaru intervened, "Sasuke didn't look too good, though. He had these weird markings on his body and was prepared to kill that one guy until Sakura stopped him. Not that I really care though. I couldn't have cared less."

Temari huffed at the boy's attitude, "Way to show enthusiasm there tough guy."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Whatever."

Mika grew red in the face, "How's my brother? Was he alright?"

Choji laughed, "Oh he's fine! Dumb kid thought we were still under attack when the battle was over!"

Mika sighed, "Good. As long as he's okay."

Ino sighed, "You're such a good sister, Mika. I don't think I'd ever put up with a brat like him. He's such an idiot! I don't know how you do it!"

Mika's heart stopped and glared at the blonde kunoichi. She ripped her hand away from Gaara's and licked her lips hatefully. Everyone in the room felt the change in atmosphere as Mika gritted her teeth, "He's my brother and the only family that I have. He may be an idiot but he's my idiot. He's the only one who was ever accepted me for who I am and not some monster. You ask me how I do it? It's just natural."

Ino sat dumbfounded at the Uzumaki girl's words and blushed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Kiba walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "You okay?"

Mika nodded and could sense Gaara getting angry that Kiba had touched her, "I'm fine."

The dog ninja rubbed her knuckles, "You sure? Come and sit down with us. Tell us how you and the sand ninja ended up saving your ass, huh?" he winked at Temari but the sandy blonde just rolled her eyes at him. Kankuro, however, laughed.

"You've got no chance, dog-boy!" Kankuro chuckled but Kiba just smirked as they all sat down on the couch together, save for Gaara. He decided that he'd just stand beside Mika who sat on the edge of the couch beside Kiba. So in the first couch sat Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Shino. Then across from them on the other couch sat Temari, Kankuro, Kiba and Mika. And then Gaara stood beside Mika. On the other side of the room in their own little corner sat Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Anko, Iruka and Baki. Mika smirked at Kakashi who merely glared sternly at her.

Kiba placed his arm around Mika's shoulder, making the girl jump slightly in surprise as he spoke to her, "So what happened?"

"You know what happened, Kiba."

Ino giggled, "But we don't! We want to know, Mika!"

"Fine" Mika rolled her eyes and winked at Gaara who just stared off to a different part of the room, ignoring everyone.

"Well I got separated from Team 7, then this Orochimaru guy fought with me, but then the Sand ninja saved my ass. They brought me to Sakura but _Gaara_ knocked me out, saying that he wasn't going to let me stay there. Then I woke up here. It's really not an interesting story, guys."

Choji stuffed his face with chips, "Aw come one! There's got to be more to it, right?"

"Yeah" Shikamaru frowned, "Kiba told us even more than that! What about the battle between the rain ninja and you sand guys?"

Temari chuckled, "Gaara took those guys on. Nothing and no one can beat him."

"Except maybe some water ninja." Mika muttered to herself but Gaara heard her and crossed his arms.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino kept quiet and Mika knew why. They were afraid of the sand ninja. They witnessed the battle as well.

"Ms. Uzumaki!" a bold and loud voice called out to her and the girl looked up to see Guy sensei waving at her, "Come here for a second! We need to speak with you!" he smiled but Mika knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Uh-oh" Kiba joked, "Don't worry, I'll save your seat." He winked but Mika just got up without a word, brushing past Gaara and walked towards the jounin across the room.

Kakashi frowned at her through his mask as she reached them, "I thought that I told you to stay away from those sand ninja."

"Oh come on, Kakashi sensei, they're not that bad! Besides, aren't you being a bit rude saying that in front of their sensei?"

The group looked to Baki but the man just smirked, "Actually I agree with them. You should stay away from Gaara in particular."

"Why? Because he's a demon wielder? Then I'd have to say no way. I can't stay away from someone who is just like me, sir. Me and Gaara and one and the same."

"What do you mean, child?" Baki was confused.

Iruka spoke, "She holds a demon in her as well."

Baki looked surprised but Mika smirked, "I know all too well what he's been through. I'm not just going to leave him in the dark like so many others have."

Kakashi softened, "Alright. Just be careful, Mika. How are the other two?"

"Eh, Temari's not bad and Kankuro's a pervert."

The jounin and Iruka laughed at her honesty and Kakashi stood up in front of her to ruffle her hair affectionately, "Cute."

Mika growled and slapped his hand off of her, "Is that all you wanted, sensei?"

The adults were surprised at how the teacher and student reacted with each other. It seemed more than a student/teacher relationship. Kakashi, in Guys' point of view, was acting similarly like a father watching over a daughter.

"Actually no. Remember that I told you I was going to teach you a new move after the next exam?"

"Yeah." Mika jumped in excitement.

"Well I can't. However, I'm sure that I'll be able to find you a suitable teacher while I'll be gone."

"Gone?" Mika stared up at him looking oh so confused, "Where you going?"

Kakashi grinned, "Go back to your friends now Mika. I'm sure Kiba will be happy if you rejoined him and the others."

"Like a give a shi-"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Guy smirked," You are a kunoichi of the leaf. Act at least a little proper."

Kurenai and Anko stared at the man with a glare.

" . . . . . ." Mika was silent, "Whatever."

She left the adults and walked back over to the other teenagers. However, while she was gone, Kiba was getting in a rather heated discussion with Kankuro girls, Temari was telling Ino and Hinata how she did her hair and makeup, Choji and Shikamaru were sharing chips and Shino and Gaara were staring off at nothing.

"Hey, I'm back" Mika ran over and plopped on the couch beside Kiba and scooting over to make a spot beside her. Gaara didn't even know how it happened but Mika had somehow managed to drag him down to sit by her on the couch.

The group stared at the two in a choked silence.

Kiba looked jealous, Akamaru was scared, Temari and Kankuro had sweat rolling down them and Gaara was wide-eyed because he had a hand in between her thighs to keep himself from falling over her, his face was a mere inch away from hers and his other hand was pressed against her soft chest. Neither older sand sibling had ever seen Gaara blush before but now they could say he actually looked kind of cute. Almost automatically, though, he was ripped out of his trance and he bolted away to sit on the far edge of the couch, his arms crossed and his back leaned against the couch.

Mika giggled, "Sorry, Gaara." she apologized, "I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable and stay standing is all. You looked like you wanted to sit, anyways."

Gaara just looked away and stayed silent, '_Idiot girl'_ he thought.

A few more seconds after the scene, the teenagers brought up their talking again. It was finally nine in the evening when another team showed up. Mika recognized them to be Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. Mika tried to get them to come over but Neji just glared at them and walked away, followed by Tenten. However, Lee was more than happy to come over and visit.

"Hello everyone!" he giddily replied. However the only one who greeted him back was Hinata, Ino and Mika.

"Hey there Lee" Ino giggled, "See you guys finally got here huh? It's about time. Were you off rescuing another poor defenseless girl again like you did Sakura?"

Lee rubbed the back of his head, "She needed my help. Besides, I made a vow to her that I'd always protect her! It's my duty as a man!"

Kankuro held up his hands, "Whoa there tough guy! You're too much!"

Lee turned to Mika, "Hello. I believe we haven't met. I've met your teammates though. You're Mika Uzumaki, correct? Naruto's sister? You're too beautiful to be Naruto's sister! I'd thought you'd look just like him!" he laughed but Mika wasn't laughing.

"Why? Would I be ugly if I looked like my brother? Do you not like blondes?"

Lee turned red, "No! No that is not at all what I meant! I'm sorry. I'm just not too good talking to girls." He sighed, "I'm sorry. You are very beautiful though."

Mika smirked, "Do I run the same race as Sakura then?"

Lee blushed and Kiba finally had enough. He was getting very jealous, "Hey Mika! Why don't I take you back to your room, huh? Three more days until the next exam. Your bother and the rest of your team will get here by then, I'm sure. Come on, I'll walk you down the hall. You must be tired."

Gaara glared at the Inuzuka boy as he took Mika's hand, "No." he stood up, "I'll take her."

Temari and Kankuro looked on as Gaara took Mika's other hand. Kiba looked terrified and Gaara smirked at him.

Mika, however, rolled her eyes, "You boys." She yawned, "I guess I am tired though. But I don't need help getting to my room. Thanks though." With that, Mika left the room without either boy.

Gaara glared at Kiba while the others in the room stared in shock. Temari and Kankuro's wide eyes showed their fear for their new leaf ninja friend.

The next few days went by pretty fast as the four teams met together again the next two days. Both days, Mika would make Gaara sit by her. Kiba would sit next to her and glare a Gaara and the other teams except for Tenten and Neji. That was alright with Mika though, She really didn't like Neji. Something was off about him. Not that there wasn't' anything off about Gaara but . . . . .

"One more day" Kankuro yawned, "Tomorrow we have to all be enemies again, eh?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah. I guess it wasn't all that bad, though. You sand ninja's are alright I guess."

"Except for the Gaara kid" Ino spoke and Gaara glared at the blonde girl, "What? You never speak. It's kind of weird."

Mika slapped Ino's arm, "Shut up! Leave him alone, you bitch! Maybe he just doesn't like being in the same room as a lot of people! I think he's shy"

Gaara grunted and took Mika's hand, "I need to speak with you, Uzumaki."

Mika was surprised at the sudden words but grinned at Ino who was looking quite creeped out.

Kiba watched as the two left the room.

'Something's not right, eh Akamaru?'

The puppy barked in his mind in affirmation.

"Gaara, what did you want to speak with me, about?"

The two teens were out in the hallway and Gaara leaned against the wall, glaring at the floor, "You never did give me that tea recipe for headaches."

Mika blanched, "Crap! I'm so sorry! I forgot! I'll make you some later though, is that okay?"

Gaara ignored the rambling apology and grunted for her to stop. Mika silent and he went on.

"I've figured it out. Who the nine-tails is sealed inside of."

Mika gasped and tensed, "Who?"

"Your brother. It's too obvious, really. You speak to protect him, saying that you two have been put through the same pain."

Mika nodded, "I won't deny it. You're right, Gaara. My brother does hold the nine-tailed fox spirit inside of him."

Gaara was silent before he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Mika was surprised at Gaara's sudden longing for contact but didn't pull herself away as the one-tailed Jinchuriki let his hand wander up her arm and shoulder. It stopped it's traveling to her neck and he stared, fascinated, into her eyes.

"You do not fear me." It wasn't a question but she answered anyways.

"No. I do not."

"Why not?" his voice was soft but she could hear his confusion. She placed her own hand on Gaara's who still had his own on her neck.

"I believe I've answered this question before."

There was silence, "We are not the same." Gaara finally growled out and wrenched his hand away from hers. He turned and stalked down the hallway in an angry tread.

Mika sighed and wandered off to her room, not really wanting to go back to the other teams and face Kiba.

'_I wish I could still talk to Okami. He'd help me figure out what to do.'_

She didn't see Gaara the rest of the day or night.

The next day was the next Exam.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	7. Did he just hug me?

**So I find that I'm not getting a lot of reviews on this story. Is it that bad everyone? Well oh well. I'm still going to write it for the few people who like it. Thank you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed on this story and have not said anything bad about it. I appreciate it.**

**Ps. If you haven't figured it out already, I'm kind of a Sakura basher lol **

**No offense to those who like Sakura and all but I just think she needs to have more confidence in herself and stop chasing after a guy that clearly is just a jackass who is more interested in power than love.**

"**Demon"**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

(Flashbacks)

-**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

'_So there's another monster in this exam, hm? Interesting.'_ Baki thought to himself as he sat with the other Jounin in the room. It was only polite that he join them. Besides, it gives an excellent chance to observe and spy on them without hiding or stalking.

He stared at Mika from afar as she had pulled Gaara to sit next to him.

'_Strange' _Baki thought.

Normally, Gaara would have just killed anyone who dared to touch him. Was that an actual blush Baki saw?

'_No._' Baki narrowed his eyes, _'Gaara is just an emotionless monster. He has no feelings in him but hatred. He's just angry is all. He can't kill with this many people around.'_

He had watched in wonder as Gaara stayed and came back with Mika the next two days, sitting by her on the couch voluntarily this time. It was strange to say the least. Gaara had never wanted to be close to anyone. Why now?

'_Perhaps it's because she's a Jinchuriki as well?' _

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Dammit! Why would that creep want Mika?!" Naruto yelled, "I just don't get it! Sakura, why would you just let them take her?!"

Naruto was pissed to say the least, more so at Sakura than anyone though. Sakura hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Naruto but I couldn't take on three ninja at a time like that. Besides, I'm sure she's fine."

"How do you know that?!" he screamed but Sasuke growled.

"Shut up, you moron." Sasuke snarled at his teammate, "We don't know who else might be listening in on us"

"I don't care, dammit! This sucks! Who's to say those creeps just didn't kill her or something?" The blonde was slowly losing his mind as they trudged through the forest.

It was silent for a while, neither teammate wanting to admit that they had the same feelings as Naruto.

'_What could have happened to Mika?'_ they all thought.

It was already in the fourth day and they still couldn't find anyone, let alone anyone with the scroll that they needed. Time was running out.

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was the day of the third part of the exam and Mika wasn't really too thrilled about it. So far, her brother and other teammates still hadn't arrived. They only had a half-hour left before they would be disqualified.

'_They better hurry their asses up'_ she thought.

She stood in the battle arena currently with the other Genin who passed the second exam. Iruka would be the first one to greet them and would appear out of their scrolls by a summoning jutsu to congratulate them and bring them to the next part of the exam. Then Mika would be able to see them when they entered the battle arena. Mika bit on her nails harshly, barely able to contain her excitement.

Since their little skirmish in the hall, Mika and Gaara hadn't spoken to each other. She expected that he was angry with her.

'_Oh well.'_ She stared at the door, '_He'll get over it'_

She glanced at the stoic red-head who was standing by his siblings and sensei in curiosity but quickly looked away when Gaara glanced back at her, sensing someone was looking at him.

Mika briefly wondered what the next exam would be like. Even though they hung around the jounin for five days, they hadn't uttered a word about what it would be like.

'_Typical'_ she thought, '_I thought at least Kakashi would give me a hint though'_

Mika held her hands to her chest in anxiety.

'_Please, Naruto'_ she begged in her mind, _'Please be alright'_

But she didn't need to pray anymore when a loud voice bellowed in the other room.

"Yeah! I passed! I passed!"

Mika and the others stared at the door with curiosity. '_Who could that be?_' they all asked themselves sarcastically.

Suddenly, a blonde, a pink-haired girl and an asshole walked through the door.

Naruto looked around the room, examining it and everyone in it until his eyes fell on Mika.

His eyes widened and his grin grew, "Mika!" he ran over and barreled into her with a huge bear hug.

"Naruto" she hugged him back equally as forceful, "I knew you'd make it in time."

Naruto pulled away, "I thought you had died! Don't ever leave us again, alright?! What happened?!"

Mika smiled at him but was whisked away out of her happiness when Sasuke spoke.

"What the hell have you been doing here, Uzumaki?" Sasuke's jealous glare flickered over her, "Thought you could just cheat your way to the tower by flirting with the enemy?" he nodded his head over to the sand ninja who were staring at the scene with interest, even Gaara.

Mika glared at her teammate and pulled away from Naruto to counter the Uchiha when the Hokage entered the room. All was quiet and Mika sighed.

"We'll talk later."

All of the Genin stood in seven separate lines with their teammates as they faced the Hokage at the front of the battle arena with their sensei's' and some other proctors.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam!" Anko bellowed out with her microphone.

Everyone stood silently in reply but Anko continued, "The Third Hokage will explain the third part of the exam now. Listen carefully and give him your full attention!"

The third Hokage then spoke, a pipe in his mouth, "The purpose of this exam was to bring forth an alliance between the nations albeit temporarily."

Mika, in truth, was spacing off as the third Hokage was drawling on in his ridiculously long speech about the purpose of the exam. Really, it was impressive that the Hokage could just ramble on but that is an old man for you.

Finally, the proctor for the exam stepped forward. The man's name was Hayate Gekko. He was a very sickly looking man with heavy bags under his eyes and he coughed continuously.

"Before the actually exam, we will be having a preliminary. There are still too many of you, you see. You all will be going against each other one on one. Is there anyone who would like to forfeit?"

Mika breathed in with a sigh_, 'Of course no one's going to forfeit! They got this far! Why quite now?!'_

But as Mika breathed in, she smelt something curious and her eyes widened in fear.

'_That scent! I know that scent!'_

She looked over to notice a sound ninja in with the other senseis', '_That one' she thought, 'That is not a sensei. That's Orochimaru. I recognize his scent from when we fought a few days ago. Why is he here though?! Doesn't anyone else notice him?!'_

Mika was about to make a scene when she noticed the Kabuto guy nodding to the sound ninja. No one else seemed to notice but Mika though.

'_Why doesn't anyone else see it?!'_

Mika growled in frustration, _'Maybe. . . maybe I should wait and tell Master Kakashi about it first. See what he thinks we should do.'_

Suddenly, Sasuke, in front of her flinched in pain and grabbed his neck. Mika remembered that Sakura had told her he got bitten by Orochimaru.

"Sasuke! Are you okay? Maybe you should quite too." Sakura told him.

Naruto looked confused and oblivious of the situation. '_They didn't tell him then'_ Mika came to that conclusion.

Sakura was begging him to withdraw, even going so far as to cry but Sasuke snapped at her as she almost raised her hand.

"Don't you even think about it" he hissed, "Keep your mouth shut, it's none of your business!"

By this time the other Genin stared as us like we were on drugs or something. Mika rolled her eyes at the sand ninja as they gave her questioning looks.

Naruto argued with Sasuke but then the Uchiha said something to really shut him up, "Naruto, Mika"

Mika raised an eyebrow at him, "What Uchiha?"

"You guys are two of the ones I want to fight the most."

Mika gulped and smirked at him, "You wouldn't stand a chance against me, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked at her, "Hmph. We'll see."

The proctor continued talking as if nothing happened, "No one then? Alright. There will be eleven bouts. The victors will commence to the third part of the exam. Each will fight until they are dead or unconscious or withdraw in the middle of a match."

An electric board presented itself above them hanging the wall, "This is the electric score board. Each name of the participants will be selected at random to fight each other. So then. . . Let's begin. The first match is . . ."

He paused as the electric board selected names until it stopped and Hayate shouted, "Sasuke Uchiha versus Zaku Abumi!"

The proctor called them to come forward. The sound ninja looked a bit worried and gulped.

'_Why is he afraid of Sasuke? Unless this is one of the sound ninja that attacked my team?'_ Mika narrowed her eyes as the proctor told the rest of the Genin to go up the stairs and watch the match form above.

Hurriedly, Mika went up with Sakura and Naruto to where Kakashi was waiting for them.

Mika stood by him and whispered, "Kakashi sensei. Something's not right."

Kakashi looked confused, "What do you mean Mika?"

"That sound ninja by those other sound ninja." She spoke so lowly that her other teammates couldn't hear her, "That's Orochimaru in disguise."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, "How do you know?"

"His scent."

"Ah. No matter. As long as we keep an eye on him, he's no danger right now. Besides, if we attack, then we are only setting ourselves up for a war. The other sound ninja are no doubt with him. And I'm not too comfortable with the sand ninja either. Let's wait and we'll tell the Third Hokage after the exam."

Mika nodded.

Mika had one eye on Orochimaru and another on Sasuke. Right now, Zaku had a tough guy look on his face as though he would win. Even though both of his arms were in slings.

"You were pretty tough back in the forest, kid. But it ends here." Zaku laughed at him, trying to psych him out.

Sasuke just took a stance, "Whatever. Just fight me, unless you're just all talk."

Zaku got angry and tore an arm out of his sling blasting air towards him. Mika watched as her teammate dodged quickly, avoiding each blast. It seemed that this was all that Zaku could do at first. With just one arm, he was pretty much helpless.

"Come on Sasuke! Is that all you got?!" Naruto yelled beside her and Mika couldn't help but to agree.

"Yeah, Uchiha!" Mika yelled, "Give him hell already you chicken!"

Sasuke looked up at the two idiots, "Shut up, Uzumaki!"

"Which one?!" Naruto and Mika both shouted at the same time.

Sasuke ignored them and continued with the match.

Kakashi pat her hair from behind her, "Stop encouraging your brother. He's loud enough as it is."

Mika smiled at the man in the mask, "Aw, you're no fun, sensei." She turned to Orochimaru who watched Sasuke with pure obsession.

'_Creep'_

She turned back to Sasuke's match but this time, Zaku pulled out both of his arms and tried to blast Sasuke with all he had. That is, until Mika realized that Zaku had destroyed a shadow clone. Sasuke appeared behind Zaku and swiftly knocked him out, trying not to exert any of his remaining energy.

The crowd of jounin and Genin were silent as Zaku fell to the ground unconscious.

Gekko came over, "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto jumped in the air, "Alright! It's about time, you sissy!"

Mika laughed loudly and Sakura cheered him.

Ino cheered as well and giggled ignorantly.

Sasuke ran a hand though his hair and began to walk up to his teammates. When he reached them, he immediately punched Naruto lightly on the arm and cuffed Mika lightly on the head but shocked everyone when he brought her into him with a hug. Mika tensed visibly but didn't pull away. Mika could, however, feel Naruto's hate radiating off of him. When Sasuke pulled away, Mika blushed but quickly shook it off, "What the hell Sasuke?!"

"What?"

Mika scratched the back of her head, "Why did you just . . . Hug me?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders and leaned in on the rail, waiting for the next match. Mika turned to see Sakura glaring at her and she shrugged her shoulders at her.

'_Geez, it's not like I begged him to hug me. Bitch.'_

Gekko announced the next match, "The next match is. . ." he waited for the board, "Shino Aburame versus Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino jumped up with joy, "Finally! I have a shot at impressing Sasuke!" she gazed dreamily at Mika's teammate. Sasuke growled at the attention and turned away to Mika.

"So let's continue our talk. I haven't scolded you yet for running off with strangers."

Mika rolled her eyes at him, "Oh whatever! It's not like I wanted to go with them! Gaara knocked me out."

Sasuke just crossed his arms and was about to reply when Kakashi intervened, "Now, now, children. Sasuke. I think that you should have a medic or someone look at you. You know, at that bruise you have. I'm sure your teammates will be elated to tell you who all passes."

"What? No! I want to stay and watch everyone's matches!"

Kakashi glared at his student's persistence and sighed, glancing over to Orochimaru.

'_I was going to try and repress the cursed seal but with Orochimaru in sight, who knows if he'd try and follow? I can't take him alone.'_

Kakashi sighed, "Very well. You can stay and watch the matches. But as soon as it's over, you are going to see a medic. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded and was about to turn back to Mika when Kakashi intervened again, "And stop scolding Mika. She's been through something similar to what you have been through in the forest. She doesn't need you making it worse."

Naruto was about to ask what the hell they were talking about when a harsh squeal went through the arena. Everyone turned their attention to the match.

Ino was currently head to toe in small bugs screaming in disgust and fear, "I give up! I give up! Get these things off of me!"

Mika burst out in laughter, "You chicken shit!"

Sakura shivered, "Bleh. Gross"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and shook his head_, 'moron'_

Naruto, however just smirked with a stupid grin on his face.

Shino called back his bugs and Ino ran back to her team. Gekko called out, "The winner is Shino Aburame!"

The score board reeled another set of names and Gekko called out, "The next match is . . . Kin Tsuchi versus Temari Subaku"

Mika couldn't help but to shout out, "Yeah! Temari! Kick her ass!"

Temari's eyes widened in shock as Mika had shouted out to her. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto just stared at Mika as though she was crazy and Kankuro smirked and winked at her. Gaara just had a blank stare on his face.

Temari smirked as she jumped down to the arena, "Thanks, Mika! This'll be quick though."

Kin smirked back at her, "Pretty cocky don't you think? Good luck."

"I don't need luck, sweet heart." Temari spoke in that badass voice.

Sasuke glared at Mika, "Getting to know the enemy were you?"

Mika glared back at her teammate, "Of course. We all hung out together here in the tower for the last four days. It's pretty impossible not to see each other. She's not too bad."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hope you didn't give away any secrets." She muttered but Mika heard her.

"Shut up you-"

Kakashi broke them apart, "That's enough now you two."

Mika growled but turned to watch Temari and Kin's match. Temari had a giant fan in her hands that had been on her back and Kin had ahold of senbon needles. All of a sudden, they both attacked at once, Kin throwing the needles and Temari waving her giant fan. That's where Kin's attack failed and the wind Temari created sent the needles flying back to the owner, spearing her through the neck and chest, sending her down for the count.

Gekko rushed over to feel for a pulse but sighed, "The winner is Temari Subaku!"

"Whoohoo! Way to go!" Mika cheered. Temari merely smirked at the girl and went back to stand with her two brothers and sensei Baki.

The other Genin, however stayed silent, pretty surprised that the sand ninja had killed one of the sound ninja.

'_Was I wrong to say that they were working together?' _Kakashi thought.

"Hey is it okay if we stand by you guys?!" Mika smiled at Lee's familiar enthusiastic voice.

"Sure bushy brow!" Naruto nodded and Sakura greeted him but Sasuke merely glanced at him.

Guy, Lee's sensei was with him but Mika was curious to where Tenten and Neji were.

"Where's the rest of your team, Lee?" Mika asked but Lee just blushed.

"Oh they usually stay alone together most of the time. They don't like too much excitement I guess."

'_More like their embarrassed to be around you two'_ Mika thought.

Mika bit her lip but stopped, remembering when Gaara had said it was annoying. Mika glanced over to him on the other side of the arena to notice that he was staring at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

Mika blushed but was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke grabbed her arm, "Stop looking over at them, do you want them come over here?!"

Mika shrugged, "I wouldn't mind if they did."

Sasuke growled exasperatedly, "You're clueless."

"Alright the next match goes to Tenten versus Kankuro Subaku! Begin!"

Mika watched the match but it was just so quick that there really wasn't much of a point to. Tenten had thrown many weapons out at him only to fail as Kankuro had revealed his jutsu at puppet mastery. Kankuro had won by grabbing Tenten with a puppet and squeezing her until she was unconscious. He hadn't killed her like Temari killed her opponent.

"Figured you'd win, Kankuro!" Mika shouted to him, trying to be nice and the puppet master winked at her.

"No doubt, huh?" he smirked and wen tot his siblings.

"If you ask me" Mika heard Sakura talking to her, "I'd say you were getting too comfortable with their presence here in the Leaf, Mika."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not asking you, Sakura. So shut up."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "You moron! You think you're so tough but you're just as pathetic as your brother!"

Mika huffed, "Naruto is not pathetic."

Naruto then got involved into the fight, "Hey now, this is no time to fight, guys. Let's just watch the next match."

Naruto was ignored when Sakura continued her rant, "You think you're so strong, so good at everything! But you're not! You two are twins, remember! You two are both weak, stupid and-"

"Shut up Sakura!" Sasuke came forward and in front of Mika to defend her, "Mika is not weak, stupid nor pathetic. So, instead of continuously describing yourself why don't you just go to your own match already?"

Sakura had been so worked up that she hadn't even realized that the scoreboard had her name on it.

"Next match, Sakura Haruno versus Misumi Tsurugi!"

Sakura was still surprised that Sasuke had defended both Mika and Naruto but quietly and glumly went to her match.

Mika raised an eyebrow at her cool teammate but Naruto was not impressed, "Geez Sasuke. You could have been a bit nicer."

"Yeah" Lee agreed.

Sasuke growled at them, "Sakura needs to keep her emotions in control. I just stated what was true, anyways." He turned to face Mika, "She's just jealous"

Mika blushed again but just turned quickly to watch Sakura's match. It had appeared that the man she was facing had a very peculiar jutsu. He could stretch his body. It looked sickening. The man was fairly muscular, too.

'_Sakura's in trouble. She can't do anything long distance, either. The only thing she can do is detect genjutsu. She's screwed.'_

However, Sakura surprised everyone when she created three shadow clones and ran to attack the ninja. Misumi, though, attacked and hit the right one, causing the clones to disappear and he coiled himself around her like a snake.

'_She's done for'_

However, just when Misumi made the killing blow, Sakura used a substitution jutsu and threw every weapon she had at him. The man was so surprised at the attack that he collapsed unconscious, losing a lot of blood in the process with so many kunai and shuriken in him.

Gekko hailed, "Sakura Haruno wins the match!"

In truth, it looked as though even Kakashi was shocked that she had won the match and congratulated her when she came back up to them.

"Nice going Sakura!" Naruto praised but she ignored him.

'_Bitch'_ Mika glared at her. Sakura looked hopefully to Sasuke but was just depressed when she noticed that the Uchiha wasn't paying her any attention. Instead, Sasuke was staring at Mika with interest.

'_Why the hell is so interested in her all of a sudden? He hated her just as much as I did in the land of waves mission! Did something change when we thought that Haku had killed her?'_

Sakura wondered what she had done wrong in her love quest for Sasuke.

"Alright!" Everyone turned to Gekko once more, "The next match is. . . Shikamaru Nara versus Yoroi Akado!"

"Oh great" Naruto whined, "That lazy prick? This match is gonna be boring!"

Mika swatted her brother upside the head, "Quiet you! That's rude, even if it's true!"

"Ow! Mika!" The blonde whined, clutching his head.

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot"

"What did you say?!" Naruto wanted to start a fight but Mika let Sasuke handle it this time.

"I said shut up, you moron! The match is about to start!" Sasuke spoke out of his quiet badass voice.

"Ugh, this is so not gonna be fun at all" Shikamaru could be heard whining in the arena.

His opponent, however, seemed very interested, "Why don't you give up then?"

Shikamaru smirked, "And give my team a chance to yell at me for giving up so soon? No thanks."

Truth be told, Mika really couldn't follow through with Shikamaru's strategy. It seemed as though the kid had no idea what he was doing but then again, he timed out some moves perfectly. It turned out that Shikamaru could use a shadow possession jutsu technique to paralyze his opponent while Yoroi could steal someone's chakra just by touching them. It was true that Shikamaru was in a bind but at every chance he got, he managed to trap the man before he could touch him.

In the end, everyone was amazed when Shikamaru somehow made the Yoroi bang his head against the arena wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Cool" Mika spoke, "Didn't know he was so smart."

"Yeah" Naruto agreed, "He always acts so lazy and bored all of the time, you'd never guess."

"Nah." Mika sounded, "He's still lazy and all that, he just thinks that he doesn't have to do anything because he's so smart."

"Hmm." Naruto commented, "I wonder when our matches will be up, sis."

"I don't know."

"Well let's see." Naruto gazed around the room, "The people who all have to fight now are you, me, that gaara kid, bushy brows, Kiba, Neji, Kabuto, Hinata, Choji and that other sound ninja guy."

Mika shivered in excitement, "I want to go up against Gaara. I think it'd be fun."

"Fun?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you? That guy is messed up."

Mika shrugged her shoulders, "What about you, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a bit then smiled, "I think I'd want to go up against Hinata."

"Why?" Both Mika and Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess because she always faints when I talk to her. I'd win in a heartbeat!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's the easy way out."

"Yeah no kidding" Mika actually agreed with the Uchiha.

Kakashi spoke up, "If you three are done chatting, it appears that the next match is up."

Sasuke, Naruto, Mika, Sakura and Lee all looked up at the Score board to find that Uzumaki's name was up.

Uzumaki laughed, "Alright! Let's do this!"

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	8. Battle Backfire

**Hey all! So here it is. Now you'll finally see Mika fight again. How will she do? Who will she fight? Find out now! Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. It is much appreciated.**

"Talking"

"**Demon"**

'_Thinking'_

(Flashbacks)

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Uzumaki laughed, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Kiba burst out in laughter, "Sweet! This'll be a breeze, Akamaru!"

Mika glared over at her friend and apparently, Kiba could sense the disturbance and met her eyes to find Mika narrowing her eyes at him in anger.

"Uh. I mean. . ." Kiba tried to save himself, knowing all too well that Mika was overprotective of her brother. However, Mika only sighed.

She had her own doubts after all whether or not Naruto could really defeat Kiba in a battle.

"Alright! Kiba Inuzuka versus Naruto Uzumaki. Please come down." Gekko called out and Kiba swung over the rail to get down. Naruto smirked.

'_He's so cocky'_

"Get ready Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "You're about to see that I really could kick your ass!"

"Oh whatever, Idiot" Sasuke replied, "Kiba isn't even a fourth as strong as I am."

'_They're both cocky'_

"Hey!" Kiba shouted at Naruto, "You coming down or what?!"

"You better believe it, dog breathe!"

Naruto jumped down and Mika could just barely hear Kiba muttering, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Kiba glanced at Mika, making the girl pink a little in the face.

Kiba smirked at her playfully, _'Sigh, No matter how much I dislike her brother, I don't want to hurt her feelings by kicking his ass too bad or taunting him. Better go all out right away so it doesn't insult Mika.'_

Normally, Kiba would have wanted to play or mess around with the moron and taunt him but with Naruto's sister around, he didn't want to take his chances at ruining whatever friendship they had developed so far.

"Begin!"  
Immediately, Kiba went for it with Akamaru at his side and started pummeling the blonde with all he had. Naruto tried to block off as many as the hits as he could but wasn't able to dodge a few hard punches and then bites form Akamaru.

That's when Naruto got angry and slammed Kiba in the jaw.

Mika was impressed with her brother to say the least, "Yeah! You go Naruto!"

Kiba backed off a little, "Heh. You're not too bad Naruto."

"Heh." Naruto laughed back at him, "Yeah I've gotten stronger since we last met."

Kiba smirked, "However, this is it for you."

He pulled out a rations pellet and fed it to Akamaru and ate one for himself, "Ready Akamaru?"

"Bark!" the little puppy barked making Mika practically squeal at the cuteness.

All of a sudden, Akamaru turned red and transformed into Kiba, "Beast mimicry!"

Kiba and Akamaru came at him with all they had and used Kiba's technique, Tunneling fang multiple times until Naruto fell, struggling to get up.

Kiba stopped and smirked at his opponent, "You gonna give up yet?"

Mika gulped worriedly, staring at her brother in pain, "You little dork. You're losing chakra. Just make your move already." She muttered but Sasuke heard her.

"He doesn't have a move."

"What do you mean? Of course he does! Look at him! He's being tactical." She practically whined.

"No Mika." Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know he's just winging it. He's using up all of his chakra just so he can see if he can land a hit or not."

Sakura smirked, glancing at Mika from the side while Kakashi sighed softly.

Mika looked back down at the battle, not bothering to shake off Sasuke's hand from her shoulder.

"No way." Naruto got up, "I'll never give up. Because that's my nindo. My ninja way!"

Kiba tried the tunneling fang again only for Naruto to dodge and Mika gripped the rail in excitement. She couldn't help but to get riled up. However, with all of the dust rising up and around them, Mika didn't see Naruto's plan.

When the dust cleared, the whole arena was in shock.

There were three Kiba'. The real Kiba was as confused as ever but laughed, "Really? You don't get it do you? My sense of smell is way more powerful than a normal human's. I can smell you!"

Kiba lunged at the one he thought was Naruto only for that one to transform back into Akamaru. Mika gasped, _'Poor Akamaru!'_

Kiba was so confused and lunged at the other one only for that one to change into Akamaru as well.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, guilt in his voice. He didn't even have time to prepare himself for when Naruto transformed out of Akamaru's form and to his own.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Impressed that my brother actually had a plan, Uchiha?" Mika teased the boy.

Sasuke huffed and dropped his hand from her shoulder, "Whatever, Uzumaki. He's just lucky is all."

"Hmph!" Mika huffed and turned her attention back to the battle.

Naruto lunged at Kiba and kicked him in the face, sending him skidding towards Akamaru.

"That's it! I'm done trying to impress your sister! This time it's for real, you punk!"

Mika felt a blush rise in her cheeks and Sasuke chuckled, "Impress? You? Hn. He's got his work cut out for him. He's going to need a miracle if he thinks he can get to you, Uzumaki."

Mika turned to him, ignoring the gross fact that Naruto accidentally farted in Kiba's face.

"What's that supposed to mean, Uchiha? I'm open to my options. Just because I'm a little strict and weird doesn't mean I would just turn down _**every**_ guy I meet!"

"So you're a slut then?"

Kakashi decided that he should step in, "Whoa there! That's enough, Sasuke! Don't antagonize your teammate. Sakura, don't laugh. Mika, please don't kill Sasuke."

He tried to bring order only for Guy to step in, "No! Let them work out their problems! It's all part of youth!

"Yeah!" Lee agreed.

"Whatever" Mika, Sasuke and Sakura all muttered.

"Na"

"Ru"

"To!"

Team seven turned their attention back to Naruto's fight as he was using clones and kick Kiba's ass for talking like that about his sister.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" One final kick sent Kiba face down first on the floor, knocked out.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled big and laughed, "Yeah! Sis! Did you see that!?"

Mika laughed and smiled back down at Naruto, "I sure did you little prankster!"

Naruto ran up the stairs only to lunge at Mika. The twins hugged tightly, "Congratulations, Naruto." Mika whispered in his ear and she could only feel him smiled bigger.

When she let him go, Sasuke smirked, "Not bad, moron. But you took too long."

"Oh whatever Sasuke!" Naruto was back to his fighting spirit, "I'll take you on anytime and day! Believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde teammate, "I bet even Mia couldn't have beat Kiba faster than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mika yelled at him, "You think I'm a worse fighter than him just because I'm a girl, you sexist?!"

For once, Sasuke was speechless at Mika's outburst and put his hands in his pockets, glancing at her with wide eyes. Naruto laughed and Mika smirked devilishly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Kakashi ruffled her hair and Mika batted his hand away, "What do you want now?!"

Kakashi merely grabbed her head and faced it upwards at the electric score board, "your turn, little one."

Mika's eyes lit up, "Me versus that Kabuto guy huh?"

"Mika Uzumaki and Kabuto Yakushi please come down." Gekko coughed out politely.

"Alright! You go sis! Good luck! Yo Kabuto, don't hurt my sister too bad alright?!"

Kabuto, the gray haired four-eyes merely passed a fake smile towards the blonde and met in front of Mika in the middle of the arena.

"You don't have to." Mika told him, "Give me all you got, tough guy."

Kabuto smirked, "Alright. If you say so _little one_" he mocked Kakashi's words and Mika frowned.

Something was indeed off about this guy and Gekko shouted, "Begin!"

Gaara stared down at Mika in fascination as she bolted to the other side of the arena, waiting for the male to attack. However, Kabuto merely stood in the same spot, waiting for her.

"Well?!"Mika shouted at him, "You gonna make a move or not?!"

Kabuto smirked, "Ladies first."

Mika growled, "What? Are you sexist too, you fucking prick?!"

Mika ran towards him and tried to land punch, only for Kabuto to dodge the attack and step back.

"Nah. I just wanted to see if you had the same short temper as your brother is all."

Mika growled even harder, "You're starting to piss me off already you gray haired creep!"

There were no holds barred now as Mika charged with all she had, using her speed and power to try and land a hit on the boy. Then Kabuto caught her fist, "Is this all you can do, little girl?"

Mika snarled and jumped backwards, focusing her chakra just like Kakashi had taught her. Focusing it all in her palm. She smirked as she felt the electricity flow through her.

Meanwhile in the stands, Naruto watched, transfixed, "What's she doing? I've never seen that before."

Sasuke was at a loss just as much as Naruto was, '_What is that jutsu she's performing?'_

Kakashi smirked under his mask until Guy spoke, "No. You didn't, Kakashi. How could you teach such a move to such an inexperienced Genin?!"

Kakashi stared back at Guy, "Don't worry Guy. She can handle it."

"Handle what?" Sasuke interrupted, "What move is she doing?"

"It's a move that I will be teaching you soon. To use it, you have to have a special knack for it, which she does." Kakashi glared at Guy.

"But it could kill her, Kakashi! How long have you been teaching her this?!"

Kakashi smiled, "She's very smart despite what many people think. Where it took me years to prefect this jutsu, it only took Mika two weeks."

Guy was in shock as were the rest of team seven and Lee.

"Amazing!" Lee chirped out.

"Indeed." Guy muttered.

Sasuke was deep in thought, _'So this is the move that Kakashi has been teaching her? This is why she's so confident? It must be a pretty powerful weapon if Kakashi took so long to master it.'_

Sakura was just staring at her teammate in a bit of fear, '_Perhaps I shouldn't argue with her so much?'_

"How come you haven't taught me that jutsu then, Kakashi sensei!?" Naruto shouted but Kakashi merely turned his attention back to the fight. Naruto huffed and watched as well.

Meanwhile, Mika was trying her hardest to bring the Chidori out but somehow, it wasn't working.

'_What's wrong?!'_ she thought, _'I've done this tons of times before! Why isn't it working?!'_

Only small pieces of electricity were forming but it wasn't enough. She dug deeper only to be shocked herself.

The jutsu backfired and Mika screamed painfully as the Chidori sent waves of electricity through her body, shocking her system.

"Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed until the jutsu finally stopped. Mika collapsed on the floor and Kabuto laughed.

"Is that it?"

Mika shivered in pain but got to her knees, breathing laboriously.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't supposed to happen. Something's wrong."

Anko, meanwhile was staring at the fight with shock herself, '_Is it because of what Orochimaru did to her?'_

The third Hokage smoked his pipe, _'It seems as though since Orochimaru sealed away the Eleven tailed wolf demon, then she is not able to call upon his chakra at will, thus not able to use an element without his help. Since she can only use wind without the Eleven tails' help, eh can no longer use lightning or water techniques.'_

Mika breathed heavily and Naruto was gripping the rail hard.

"Don't worry, Idiot" Sasuke told him, "She'll still win."

"But what happened?!" Naruto argued and Sakura spoke.

"It looks like the jutsu backfired."

Meanwhile, the sand siblings watched the fight curiously, "Do you think she'll win still?" Temari was worried.

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She's pretty tough, though. Remember when we were in the forest and all that black chakra was swirling around her? She almost landed a hit on Gaara!"

"Hnn" Gaara growled, "She's pathetic."

Mika was surprised that Kabuto was waiting for her to get up, "Why aren't you fighting me?"

Kabuto merely smirked at her from behind his gently façade, "I want to see what else you can do. What else I can learn about you before I take the advantage. You see, so far I've learned this: You are brash, too bold and stubborn. You lack true ability and cannot pull through your own words like your brother can. You are smart, I'll give you that. However, you are not strong."

Mika listened and she let loose a low growl as Kabuto continued, "You see, you're just a sore loser. Have you actually fought someone and won since you were a Genin yet?"

Mika thought back and realized that he was right. She really hadn't won any battles against anyone yet. She had fought Haku but failed. She even tried to take on Zabuza but never actually fought him directly. She had fought Kakashi but only in training. She had lost every battle she came across! So why was she so confident?!

Kabuto could see the change in her eyes and he continued again, "Even your brother is stronger than you. He fought hoards of grass ninja before he finally got their scroll and passed the second exam. How did you get here? Oh yeah. That's right. You got a free ride from your sand buddies."

Mika stared at Kabuto with a glaring look on her face.

Gaara glared down at the gray haired boy as well, not too sure how to react on being called her 'buddy'.

"However, you are smarter than your brother and hold more 'potential' than _him_." Mika's ears perked at the accusation he was making.

'_Uh-oh'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Your brother really has no potential at all. He's pretty much reached his peak."

'_He just made-' _Kakashi thought.

"He's just a loser"

'_A big mistake'_ Naruto smirked.

WHACK!

Kabuto flew backwards at the impact and felt blood on his face. Mika had swung forwards and punched the man right in the face, destroying his glasses and puncturing some of the glass in his face.

Kabuto smirked as he stood and took off the glasses and pulled out the glass pieces only to be knocked back again. Mika stood over him with a strange look in her eyes. Kabuto gasped as her eyes turned golden.

"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that again." She growled out.

Gaara watched as Mika's playful, weak and calm exterior melted away to completely bloodthirsty and pissed. He was intrigued by the sudden change and licked his lips.

'_More'_ he wanted.

Just when Mika was about to land the last punch, Kabuto dodged it and held his hands up in defeat, "I give up."

"The winner is-"

Mika smirked, "Not so easily you won't!"

The angry girl rushed at him with strong killing intent but before she could get at him, Kakashi jumped down and held her around her waist, "Calm down, little one. You won. You proved your point." He whispered calmly in her ear.

Mika breathed heavily and let growls go until she finally came back to normal, her eyes fading back to blue.

Gekko was in such a shock, he quickly stuttered out, "T-the winner is M-mika Uzumaki."

Sasuke stared down at Mika with a new interest in his eyes, "What was that?"

Naruto looked worried but gave no answers.

Sakura just looked downright disturbed.

Without further words, Kakashi then took the now unconscious Mika in his arms bridal style and back up to the stand. Immediately, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Guy and even some of the other teams like Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata and Shino came over.

Temari and Kankuro wanted to go check on her as well but Baki forbade them to go anywhere near her at the moment.

'_It's like I'm dreaming'_ Mika thought.

She was wandering through a dark cave. She didn't know why and she really didn't care. She was following a strange light at the end of the cave. She got closer and closer to the light until she finally reached the end but she couldn't go through it.

She stared though the sight in wonder. The light that she had been following was the sun and she had wandered out of the cave and to a large snowy yet wet clearing. There were rocks everywhere and cliffs that fell off the clearing's edges. It was like she was on top of a mountain or something!

Her gaze wandered upwards to see a beautiful large temple above the mountain.

'_Is it floating?_' she wondered.

She tried to get past the boundary but failed only to get sucked out of the cave and back into darkness.

She heard mumbling noises and she hurt everywhere.

"What the hell?" she spoke and Kakashi turned his attention from the match to Mika.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Mika felt her head, "Ooooowww"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." he said bluntly.

"What did I miss?" Mika could hear cheering.

"Oh nothing much. Just another match started. You were unconscious for a while. Hinata and Neji Hyuga fought and Neji won. Now Gaara and Lee are fighting."

"Really?!" Mika shot up only to slide back down as the pain shot through her head.

Sasuke noticed her consciousness and leaned down to her, "You alright?"

"Do I look alright?! I feel as if I got shoved through a meat grinder and then electrocuted!"

"Well one of those things happened" A new voice joined in and Mika smirked as she noticed that it was Kankuro.

"What are you doing over here, make-up boy?" Mika got straight to the point.

Kankuro sighed, "Gaara wanted me to come over here to check on you."

"Hmm" she hummed and Kankuro noticed the uninterested behavior.

"Did you two fight or something? Just a few days ago you were all over him."

Sasuke glared at Mika with a mad stare but the girl just stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's being a jerk."

"Huh" Kankuro breathed out, "Well ,. . . .Never mind."

Their attention fell back to Gaara and Lee's match as Gaara had fallen, using his Gourd to take the blow. He couldn't move now , though but Lee could barely move either. Gaara used that to his advantage and Mika felt shivers up her spine as she saw his crazy grin as he destroyed Lee's left arm and leg.

He was about to kill Lee when Guy stepped in and stopped him.

Mika couldn't hear what was being said but she knew that Gaara didn't care. He had won and that was that.

Naruto, who hadn't even noticed that she was awake, bolted down to go see Lee. He tried to yell at bushy brow to see if he was okay but Lee was still unconscious.

Naruto was then yelling at the medics to help Lee when Kakashi swung down to calm him down. Mika just sat there until Naruto came back up, "Oh! Mika! You're awake!"

Mika smiled and looked around again. There was no sign of Kabuto or that creepy sound ninja, Orochimaru. She tried to sniff for them but it was as if they vanished.

"Where did Kabuto go?"

"Oh, him?" Naruto leaned down with Sasuke, "The coward left since he lost. I think he's afraid of you!"

Mika smiled, "Yeah. Right."

The next match was Choji versus Dosu but no one really cared. The match was over in a flash.

"The preliminaries to the third exam are now complete!" Gekko shouted hoarsely, "Will all of the winners please come down and form a straight line."

Mika tried to get up but failed as her limbs were still shivering from electrocuting herself. She didn't have to worry though as Sasuke grabbed one of her arms and Naruto grabbed the other, helping her up and walk down. Sakura was right behind them.

When they got down to the arena again, she couldn't help but to lean on Sasuke's shoulder to keep her balance. Not that the Uchiha minded. He smirked at Gaara who just glared at him.

"The finals will commence a month from now" the third Hokage spoke to them, "You will use the month you have to train, rest and get ready for the third exam."

"You all will take a slip of paper now out of the box that Anko is holding."

"Line up, you little brats!"

Each genin lined up and picked out a piece of paper of their own.

"Alright. Rely the number you were given now, please" Ibiki spoke this time and one by one the Genin spoke their number.

"9" Dosu

"1" Naruto

"4" Sasuke

"10" Mika

"7"Temari

"5" Kankuro

"3" Gaara

"8"Shikamaru

"2"Neji

"6"Shino

"11" Sakura

Ibiki wrote down the people who had each number and turned the clipboard around so everyone could see, "These are the people you will be fighting. Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs Gaara, Kankuro vs. Shino, Temari vs Shikamaru, and then Dosu vs Mika and then Sakura."

Mika turned in Sasuke's grasp to Dosu and Sakura, _'Really? This will be a piece of cake.'_

Mika could practically feel the rage radiating off of Naruto. Mika didn't see Neji fight but since she couldn't see Hinata anywhere, she can guess what happened. Naruto wants to avenge Hinata's defeat.

Mika missed most of the Third Hokage's speech but tuned back in when he told everyone to leave. She stepped away from Sasuke, stumbling a little, "I'm out. Let's go team seven!"

Her teammates looked at her as if Kabuto had damaged more than her nerves but followed anyway to Kakashi. Their sensei was waiting for them while he was talking to the proctor, Gekko. The man looked worried but made his way over to the Hokage and relayed the message.

When Team seven reached Kakashi, the masked man ruffled Mika's hair, "The man in disguise has been recognized but before we could apprehend him, he managed to sneak out."

Mika nodded her head even though her other teammates didn't know what Kakashi was talking about.

"Alright. How about we all go to the hospital to get you guys patched up, huh?"

"Aw man!"

"Ugh"

"I'm fine!"

"Really?"

Team seven complained but Kakashi merely smiled under his mask. When they reached the hospital, Sakura had a few bandages placed on her but it was nothing serious. Naruto was already healed so he didn't have to stay but Sasuke was placed under guard with Kakashi. Mika supposed that it was about Sasuke's new tattoo on his neck.

And then Mika was forced to rest and take a nap to calm her frayed nerves from the Chidori that backfired on her.

When Kakashi was finished sealing Sasuke's cursed mark, they all went to Mika's room to check on her and wait for her to wake up.

"So what was that move really that Mika tried to use, Master Kakashi?" Naruto asked, sitting beside the bed in a chair. Sasuke stared intently at Kakashi while Sakura just watched Mika sleep.

"She was trying to use the Chidori. It is a lightning based technique that can only be used by special ninja. Like I said in the Chunin Exams, Mika managed to master this move in two weeks. It took me almost 2 years to prefect it and it's my own original jutsu! My guess on why it backfired on her though, I'm not too sure. She never had a problem with it before". He Half-lied.

Sasuke looked down at Mika in admiration and Kakashi continued, "It's the move I was going to teach you Sasuke before the next part of the exam. However, something else has come up that requires my attention. So until the third part of the exam, Mika will be the one to teach you when she is released from the hospital."

"What?!" Naruto yelled, "And what about me?! Don't I get any special training?! That's favoritism master Kakashi!"

"Quiet Naruto" Sakura reprimanded, "You'll wake up Mika."

"Too late for that. I'm already awake." Mika opened her eyes and sat up carefully, "And I heard everything. I'm not teaching Sasuke the Chidori. I can't even do it myself anymore!"

"Don't worry about it, Mika. You will again. I promise." Kakashi smiled but got up to leave, "Naruto, follow me. I'm going to introduce you to your temporary trainer."

"Really?! Alright!"

Mika smirked as he left and then it was only Mika, Sasuke and Sakura left in the room. Sakura found it uncomfortable but managed to speak.

"So. . . Mika, why won't you teach Sasuke the Chidori?"

Mika snorted, "Because he's a prick."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he growled a little, "Only because you're always being a bitch." He retorted.

Mika held up a fist, "I'm not the one who sneaked up to girl in the forest just to tell her creepy shit like restoring his clan and being stronger than me! You're a pervert and a prick! Get over yourself!"

Sakura gasped and gulped a little, "I think I'm going to go see Ino at the flower shop. Get well soon Mika. Bye Sasuke, good luck with training."

Neither said a word back to her and Sakura left a little disappointed.

'_Maybe if I hadn't been so mean to Mika, I wouldn't be such an outcast'_ Sakura thought.

When Sakura left, it was only Sasuke and Mika left in the room, however, Mika wasn't going to have any of that.

"Sigh" she breathed and got out of the bed, zipping up her green and blue jacket that was so similar to Naruto's, "Well, I'm all healed and fine but I'm not going to start teaching you the Chidori until tomorrow. Alright? I'm going home to rest."

Sasuke was surprised that she was actually agreeing to train him but he simply nodded his head, "Where do you want to meet?"

Mika thought about it before getting up on the window sill, "Training grounds where we all first trained together with Kakashi. Bring rubber gloves and plenty of water. You don't want the Chidori to backfire on you and if you train too hard with this jutsu you'll get dehydrated very easily."

Sasuke nodded and watched as his strange mood-swung teammate jumped out the window.

'_Now I just have to go out and buy some rubber gloves. And pain medication._' Sasuke rubbed his neck unconsciously.

-8888888888888888888888888-

Mika lied when she told Sasuke that she was going home to rest.

Truthfully, she was going to the training grounds right now to practice the Chidori for herself. She really didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of Sasuke.

On her way there, she tried to practice concentrating the chakra in her palm. But no matter how hard she tried, her chakra just wouldn't flow right.

'_Does this have something to do with Orochimaru's attack on me in the forest?' _she wondered.

As Mika passed the Hot springs, she could hear a loud yelling she recognized. She was curious.

'_Don't tell me that's who I think it is?'_

Mika wandered closer to the Hot Springs to the voices when she finally saw that it was indeed her brother and another person. This man had long white hair and a scroll on his back. Naruto and this Man were screaming at each other and Mika couldn't understand why.

'_Is that Naruto's new trainer Kakashi was talking about earlier?'_

Mika decided that she wanted a closer look and she walked over to the two.

Naruto was the first to notice her, "Mika! You're out of the hospital already?! You alright?!"

Mika smiled at her brother but frowned when the man with white hair commented, "Great! Another snot nosed brat! And who are you miss? Where's your mommy?"

Mika glared at the man with a malice so intense, he took a step back, "My parents' are dead. My name is Mika Uzumaki, a kunoichi of the leaf. I'm his sister." She pointed to Naruto, "And who are you old man?"

The man seemed very impressed with her demeanor and grinned, "Me? Why it must be a crime that such young children don't know a legend when they see one! I am the toad sage! The legendary Sanin! Master Jiraiya!"

Mika gasped in realization, "You're the legendary Sanin?! Jiraiya?!"

Naruto stared at the two in confusion, "You know him sis?"

Mika shook her head, "No, but Kakashi sensei told me about him. You are a master in the wind element right? Kakashi said that only you would be able to teach me about wind techniques but no one knew where you were! Will you teach me?!" Mika practically begged him with her hands clasped together. She was even prepared to get teary eyed.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait! Hold on! Master pervy sage is supposed to teach me! He knocked out my last teacher now he has to train me as a debt!"

Mika stared over to where an unconscious Ebisu was laying limp, "Oh."

Jiraiya laughed out, "Don't worry!" he ruffled her hair, "Maybe I can teach you both! Well. . . As long as _you_ don't call me pervy sage that is." He was talking to Mika.

The girl nodded vigorously and the elder man grinned and shouted, "Alright!"

'_This will be interesting. The twin Uzumaki siblings huh? These two are the containers for the Nine-tailed and Eleven tailed beasts. Yes. This will certainly be interesting indeed.'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	9. The start of training

**I love this chapter. So much GaaraxMika fluff! And Gaara runs into a little surprise at the end lol Read and find out! And is that jealousy that Sasuke feels?**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(Flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"So" Mika started, "What are you going to teach us master Jiraiya?"

The Sanin grinned down at her, "Well" he turned over to Naruto, "What was that Ebisu teaching you before kid?"

Naruto perked up, "He was showing me how to walk on water!"

Jiraiya placed a hand on his chin, "Really now? Show me your progress."

"Wait. Walk on water? How do you do that?" Mika, having just arrived, she didn't know what had transpired.

"Oh it's easy Mika! You'd get it right away. It's like when we were in the land of waves and we practiced walking up the trees!"

"Oh!" Mika put her hands together to concentrate on her chakra to her feet, "So like this?" she walked forward with her brother and together they placed a foot on the water.

Only to splash in to the Hot Spring.

"Aaaaahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" they both screeched and bolted out of the water.

"Fucking hell!" Mika screamed.

"Language" Jiraiya reprimanded, "That's no way to talk young lady"

Naruto unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside, "Might as well, huh sis?"

Mika nodded, "Good idea" and she unzipped her jacket as well tossing it by her brother's. Under the jacket she had a mesh shirt on that stopped above her belly button while Naruto stripped down to where he only had shorts on.

'_Typical guy'_ Mika shook her head and started concentrating again.

Jiraiya noticed something though. He could see their seals, "Alright hold on. Don't' go into the water just yet. I want you two to just concentrate on your chakra first for me, 'kay?"

Mika and Naruto both nodded and did as they were told.

'_So these are the seals for the demon spirits that attacked Konoha, huh? Two tetragram seals, a double seal and eight signed formula seal for Naruto. The fourth Hokage did this for him for his protection. But Mika's. . . There's something different about hers. There's only one tetragram seal and an eight signed formula seal for her. The fourth probably new that Okami wouldn't willingly harm the girl. However on both Mika and Naruto. . . There's a five-pronged seal on them as well. Their chakra and the demons chakra are mixing together in an unstable way so they can't manipulate their chakra very well. Someone else must have done this. If I had to guess, though, I'd bet it was Orochimaru.'_

Jiraiya concentrated chakra in his hands in each of his ten fingers, "Kids, come here for a sec."

Mika and Naruto both looked at each other in confusion before relenting and walking forward to their new sensei.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

"Raise your arms up high like this" Jiraiya held up his arms high above his head.

'_Why does he want us to do that?_' Mika wondered but did as she was told.

'_Weirdo'_ Naruto thought but copied Mika's movements.

Jiraiya smirked and suddenly moved forward, '_Five pronged seal release!'_

He placed five fingers on each one of their seals, getting rid of Orochimaru's pronged seal.

Once the twins were hit, they were thrown back with an uncomfortable aching on their navels.

"What the hell old man?!" Mika yelled at him.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Naruto gasped out.

"Don't worry about it." Jiraiya soothed them, "I only stimulated some relaxation points for you. Just go over and try on the water one more time, okay?"

The siblings looked at him as if her were crazy but did as they were told.

The placed their feet on the water only to . .

Not splash in. They were walking on water!

"What the? This is sweet!"

"Awesome!" the twins both screamed in joy.

Jiraiya smiled at them, _'Not bad. It's time, though that Naruto learned to control the fox's chakra.'_

"Alright come over here kids! I'm going to teach you two a special move!" he reeled them in at the mention.

"What is it?! What is it?!" they both asked.

They really were more alike than either of them would admit.

"First before we begin, you two should know that each of you have two different types of chakra."

"We know." Mika spoke and Jiraiya was surprised, "It's our demon's chakra that are in us. Oops." Mika shut her mouth. Now that he knew they held demons, would he still want to teach them?

"Oh then you already know." It was the twins turn to be surprised.

"You knew we had them in us?!"

"Well yeah. I am a sanin after all. It's my job to know these things! Anyway can you detect the tailed demons chakra? What color is the chakra?"

"Mine is black" Mika spoke but Naruto thought about it.

"I don't know. I think mine might be a red or something like that."

"Good, good. It's getting pretty late now though. I'll take this guy" he pointed to Ebisu, "With me. You two come back tomorrow okay?"

Mika was about to agree when she remembered something, "I can't!"

The two looked at her strangely so she continued, "I have to train Sasuke how to use the Chidori tomorrow." She practically moped but Jiraiya just smiled at her.

"That's alright. We'll be training every day. Maybe you can catch up to us some other time."

Mika looked depressed but nodded and Naruto pat her on the back, "It'll be okay sis. Just don't kill Sasuke tomorrow, okay? I know you think he's a jackass."

"Because he is."

Jiraiya laughed at the two, "See you two later."

When Jiraiya left, Naruto decided that he would just go down to Ichiraku's for some Ramen so Mika decided to join him.

When they reached the restaurant, they noticed that three people were already there. Mika ran over with her brother to see who they were but once Mika noticed a mop of red hair, she stopped.

'_Gaara'_

Naruto looked behind him to noticed that Mika wasn't following him anymore, "What wrong ,Mika?"

Mika fidgeted and pointed to Gaara. The sand siblings hadn't noticed them yet and Mika was grateful. Naruto understood and sighed, "It'll be alright. If you don't want to talk to him, you don't have to, you know."

Mika smiled, "I guess. Fine. Let's eat."

They walked forward again and sat with the Sand ninja. Temari was the first to notice them, "Hey! Mika! Nice match earlier."

Kankuro smiled and winked while Gaara merely glared and returned to his food. Mika noticed that there was beef tongue in with his ramen.

'_Gross'_

"Thanks but I really didn't do much. He gave up, remember? But anyway, you finally took my advice at coming to the best ramen shop on the world huh?"

The owner laughed, "Oh you two kids. What will it be for the Uzumaki twins? The usual?"

Mika and Naruto laughed and nodded their heads vigorously, "Yes please!"

"Geez, you two come here often enough?" Kankuro commented and Mika smirked at him.

"Almost every day, actually."

Temari choked on her noodles, "Oh my god! Don't you two eat anything else?! Like I don't know, vegetables?"

Naruto looked disgusted, "Eeeww! Gross!"

"Just about as gross as Gaara's beef tongue." Mika added.

Gaara stopped eating and glared at her again. Mika just stared back, "It's nasty."

Temari and Kankuro looked from Gaara to Mika in interest while eating their pork ramen.

"It's one of my favorite dishes besides gizzards. Have a problem with that?" the boy spoke with a snarl.

"Actually, no. I'm just trying to piss you off."

Temari and Kankuro stopped eating and the owner of the shop came back with Mika and Naruto's ramen. Temari asked, "Did you two fight or something?"

'_Geez.'_ Temari thought, '_This is the most I've heard Gaara speak all day!'_

'_Oh my god, I hope Gaara doesn't kill her' _Kankuro smirked, '_I've never seen Gaara so calm before yet alone have a full blown conversation with someone! It's unheard of!'_

Mika glared back at Gaara while Naruto was happily eating is ramen, effectively ignoring the situation.

"What?" Gaara finally asked, getting irritated with Mika's staring.

"You left me in the hallway all alone. I was confused. I thought that we had really connected as friends finally until you stormed away from me like that. What did I do wrong?"

Temari and Kankuro finally understood and held some pity for the girl. Gaara stared at her as if he were confused, "I have no friends. I don't need friends. I fight and live only for myself."

With that, the red-head walked out of the restaurant and down the street, but Mika wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She ran after him, not even touching her ramen. Naruto didn't stop eating but watched carefully as his sister ran after the creepy sand ninja. When Mika caught up with him, she placed a hand on his shoulder but Gaara whipped around and smacked her hand away.

"Don't you ever touch me." He hissed.

"Oh so it's okay for you to touch me. But I can't touch you?" she demanded to know, recalling the events of the hallway incident.

Gaara snarled at her words and looked around. There were too many people around.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her off into an alley. Mika struggled a little but was immobilized by her capture when he pushed her against the wall. He stood so close to her, she blushed and felt as if he would kiss her but she was wrong. He growled insanely, "Just stay away from me!"

"I can't" she whispered.

"And why not?!" he demanded to know but Mika blushed insanely.

"Be-because I . . . I" Mika stuttered.

"You what?!" he was losing his patience quickly.

"I like you! I want to be your friend!" Mika practically shouted at him, tired of him shouting to her.

Gaara suddenly let her go as if she were on fire and he would get burned, "What? What joke is this?"

Mika sighed, "It's not a joke, Gaara. I really like you. I remember in the forest of death when I had lost control. I was so angry, I felt as if I was losing myself. And then I heard you say my name but I just snapped. Then I saw you. I remembered you. And I realized that I didn't want to hurt you. I will be your friend, Gaara. I would never hurt you. No matter what."

"I don't want any friends." He mumbled.

"Too bad." She shot back, "Because you're not getting rid of me."

The two stared at each other for a while longer until Gaara finally took another step back and looked at her strangely, "You're weird."

Was all he said before he walked off on his own again.

Mika was left on her own in the alley but she didn't really mind it now. She had taken, by Gaara's reaction, that he had accepted her in his own strange way.

After Mika's encounter with Gaara, she really didn't want to go back to Ichiraku's. She just wasn't in the mood anymore. So, instead, she went to her and Naruto's apartment.

It was dark in the apartment but she really didn't mind it, she was tired anyway.

She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. She could feel the familiar feeling of sleep coming until something growled in her mind.

"**Stupid pup, still trying to be friends with the Shukaku brat"**

Mika bolted in her bed and grabbed her head. Her heart pounded with sudden joy.

"Okami?!"

"**Took you long enough to sense me"**

Mika was ecstatic, "What happened? How am I able to hear you again? I don't understand!"

"**Heh heh heheh"** the wolf demon chuckled in her mind but continued, **"The Legendary Sanin Jiraiya"**

Mika rose an eyebrow, "Explain."

The wolf demon sighed, **"When Orochimaru attacked you, he placed another seal on your navel which imprisoned me behind bars so I couldn't speak to you freely or give you enough of my chakra."**

Mika narrowed her eyes as she sat on the bed with her knees to her stomach, "Huh. But in the forest after Orochimaru attacked me and in my battle with Kabuto I felt your chakra. I got so angry and-"

"**I know. Only strong emotions like anger and sadness provoked my power to seep out to you."**

"So what does this have to do with Jiraiya then?"

Mika could tell that Okami was getting impatient with the explanation and he growled, **"He released Orochimaru's seal! In the battle with that gray haired sound ninja, you were unable to use your Chidori, correct?"**

"Yes." Mika said, unsure where he was going with this.

"**Well since Orochimaru blocked me from you, you couldn't use my elemental chakra which consisted of the Storm element: Lightening and water."**

The girl gasped, "Oh! Oh man! I'll really have to thank Jiraiya next time I see him! And Sasuke. . . I can teach him the Chidori now without looking like an idiot! This is awesome!"

"**Oh brat"** Okami sighed.

"This is so great! You have no idea how much I've missed you, Okami!"

The eleven-tailed wolf demon gave a wolfish smile. He was still inside of a prison but at least now he wasn't behind bars and he had company to talk to whenever he got bored. Company that would talk back to him.

"**Whatever, pup. I think it's time that you went to bed. Rest up. Tomorrow you will be training Uchiha."**

"Yes, sire" Mika mocked the wolf demon but this time, he did not reply, in case it started an argument.

'_**Then the damned brat would never go to sleep!'**_

Mika did as Okami asked and went to bed dreamlessly. When she woke the next morning, she looked around to notice Naruto had come back to the apartment. Mika looked over at the clock.

It was six in the morning.

'_Did I really sleep that long?!'_

When she had went to bed it was only six at night.

'I slept for twelve hours' she thought, '_I'm officially lazy like Shikamaru'_

Mika was disturbed from her thoughts by Naruto's snoring and she hopped out of bed. Now that she was awake, there was no way in hell that she was going to be able to go back to bed for two more hours.

She had quickly showered, got dressed and ate some breakfast. The last thing she did was wrap her ninja leaf headband around her waist under her jacket. She had tried to wear the headband like other people would usually on their foreheads but Mika found that it was too uncomfortable and it made her forehead scratchy and irritated. She didn't know who her brother put up with it. Then she had tried it around her neck or on top of her head like Sakura and Temari but that didn't look right on her. Finally she just said screw it and wore hers like she did Ino and Lee's around her waist and she found that that was way more comfortable than having to worry about choking on it or constantly trying to itch her head all of the time.

Mika took one last look over to her brother who was snoring and hanging off of the bed half way. She smiled at his dorkiness. He must have trained himself hard last night to get to this point of exhaustion.

Mika smiled again before going to open the door to leave. But before she even took one step, she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Uchiha?" Sasuke was standing right in from of the apartment door, seemingly waiting for Mika to leave it.

Sasuke looked at her emotionlessly, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" she quickly took a step out and closed the door before they woke up Naruto, "I told you we would meet at the training grounds."

Sasuke smirked at her, "You never said when, moron."

Mika realized that he was right and muttered almost to herself, "Whatever. Doesn't mean you had to wait outside my door for me. Come on then. Let's go."

She bounded off onto the rooftops with Sasuke close behind her. It didn't take them long to reach the training grounds and they walked towards the middle.

Mika cracked her neck, "Did you bring the gloves and water?"

Sasuke reached in his pocket for the gloves and in his small backpack for the water.

"Good. Do you know what Element of chakra type you are? You did talk to Kakashi about that right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. He said I'm a lightning like him."

Mika nodded back, "Right well, first thing you're going to have to do for the first week is increase your speed. Preferably by wearing weights on your legs and running around the training grounds all day tomorrow. Then on the second week, we'll concentrate on your taijutsu. On the third and last week before the third part of the exam, that is when I'll actually teach you the technique. Got it?"

"Why did I need to bring gloves then if I'm not even going to be doing the jutsu?"

Mika smiled at him and cheekily giggled, "Oops. Maybe in 2 weeks"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before asking with a smirk, "How fast do I have to be? Maybe I could get to your speed quicker than you think. After all, Kakashi said you mastered the Chidori in two weeks. Why can't I?"

"It depends on your speed level." Mika sighed, "Tell you what. If you can beat me to the Hokage rock faces and back here, we'll skip the 'first' week regime. Since we're on the training grounds closest to the main gates, then we'll be racing straight through Konoha and back."

The Uchiha boy smirked, "This'll be easy"

Mika growled, "We'll see, you cocky little prick. We'll go when I say. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded and they placed themselves into position. Seconds ticked by until Mika finally took a breath, "Go!"

They both bolted from the training grounds. At first they were right on each other's tails and side by side, running speedily to their destination. Mika didn't notice that people were watching. Their first landmark was the Aburame clan and Mika could have sworn Shino waved but she couldn't think about that right now. She had a race to win and a point to prove. Mika smirked, _'Okami?'_

Mika could feel the demon wolf grinning, **"Go for it**"

Mika laughed and absorbed the chakra that Okami was giving her, giving her strength and speed like when she faced Orochimaru. Without the white hair and golden eyes, of course.

Now Mika was ahead of Sasuke and relished in the glory as she ran past the hospital and Sasuke was now nowhere to be seen behind her. In less than a minute, she reached the Hokage rock faces and bolted the other way. In twenty seconds time, Mika met Sasuke when he had just past the hot springs.

Sasuke's face was priceless and Mika grinned as she was already to the hospital again.

'_This race isn't anything'_ Mika smiled but as she reached the training grounds finally in another minute, she felt strange and she collapsed in the training grounds in the grass. It felt as if her lungs were like lava and her heart felt as if thousands of needles were piercing it at once. Her skin was turning red and inflamed, her eyes were involuntarily turning gold and her hair was turning white on the edges but not fully.

She moaned in pain and held her stomach, "Okami" she cried out.

"**Don't move too much, pup. I believe you over exerted yourself and used too much of my chakra at once. Since you have gone without my assistance for so long, your body is trying to get used to my close presence again."**

Mika nearly cried in pain, "Aaaaghhh uuuhhhhhhg" Her stomach was contracting painfully, particularly at her belly button.

"**Just lay still. Sasuke will be here soon."**

"No" Mika moaned weakly, "I can't let him see me like this." She slowly lifted herself up to her feet and leaned on the wooden logs that Naruto had once been tied to. By then, her eyes and hair turned back to normal as Okami healed her. Her stomach, chest and lungs, however, felt no better yet.

She didn't have to wait long and Sasuke soon made it to the training grounds only to see Mika leaning on the stump and panting, holding her chest in pain. He smirked.

"What? Run too fast, _little one_?" he mocked her but Mika didn't answer, which worried Sasuke and he came closer to Mika. He noticed her skin was a deep red like a tomato, his favorite food.

"Hey you alright? You were right I guess about the regime. I'll do what you want." He tried to get her to talk to him.

Mika clutched her chest harder and squeezed her eyes shut, "It hurts." She couldn't hold in the pain any longer and she groaned at the feeling. She felt as if she'd pass out.

That's when Mika finally saw the soft side of Sasuke Uchiha. The boy cautiously came over to her closer and felt her head, "You're getting very warm. Maybe we should cancel today and continue tomorrow."

"No." She argued, breathing slowly as to not hurt her chest and lungs too much, "You are going to start building your cardio today. You will run all around the whole of Konoha ten times today. You start now. Go."

Sasuke looked at her doubtfully, "I'm not leaving you in this state, moron."

"I'm fine. Just go."

"No" he argued stubbornly.

Mika growled, feeling that Okami's chakra was slowly healing her torn muscles, "I said go, Uchiha."

Sasuke had the sense to look a 'little' scared but he argued once more, "I'm not leaving you here all alone."

"I'll stay with her." A new voice interrupted their argument and Mika and Sasuke turned to see Gaara.

The red head was standing under the trees in the shadows and he had his arms crossed. He glared at Sasuke with such hate, he could have burned Sasuke to death.

"Like hell. What do you want, freak?" Sasuke glared daggers at him.

Mika tensed and glared at Sasuke, "Shut up Sasuke. You don't know anything about him."

"I'm not leaving you alone with this psychopath! Didn't you see what he did to Lee!?"

"It doesn't matter. He was in a match. It's not like it was against the rules, Uchiha"

"He almost killed him!"

"I don't care!"

Sasuke was shocked into silence before saying, "You don't care? Really? What if it was me that got my leg and arm crushed, never to be a ninja ever again? What then? Are you that heartless or is it just because it's him?!"

"Just leave Uchiha!" Mika screamed at him. Gaara watched the argument with mild interest.

"Hmph! Whatever. Do what you want." With that, Sasuke left to start running around Konoha like Mika had told him to. He wasn't particularly happy about it and he didn't want to leave Mika alone with him but he knew that he couldn't change her mind.

Mika, not able to keep up her 'tough bitch' mode slid down the stump and moaned in pain, "Hey Gaara" she grunted out.

"What happened?" he seemed uninterested but came out of the shadows to come closer to her.

Mika groaned and rubbed her chest again, "I challenged Uchiha to a race but I used too much of Okami's power at once. It backfired because he had been locked up for so long by Orochimaru's seal."

"Hn" was Gaara's only response and Mika just stayed put while she let Okami heal her. Finally Gaara came even closer to her and sat down in the grass in front of her.

Mika was shocked and confused, "I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I don't" he answered.

"Then why are you staying and watching over me?" she smirked.

Gaara glared at her, "I don't like Uchiha near you."

Mika narrowed her eyes, "Why not? He's fine. He may be a prick and a complete jackass sometimes but he's my teammate. He'd never hurt me."

Gaara stared into Mika's eyes and got even closer to her until he was only a few inches away like the day before in the alley, "I have made a decision about what transpired yesterday between us. I considered what you said about you wanting to be my friend. I'll accept it."

Mika gasped at the declaration, "You. . . You do?"

Gaara snarled, "Don't get any ideas. I'm not your friend. I don't care what you think of me as but . . ."

He was only an inch away now as he whispered to her, "You. Are. Mine." He spoke with such an unhealthy obsession for possessing her.

Mika suddenly got angry and slapped the red-head fiercely, causing a loud smack to be heard for at least a mile.

Gaara was in such a shock that he didn't even know what to say or do. His sand hadn't been fast enough to block the blow. Gaara had never felt such a thing before. He had never been threatened let alone slapped by anyone before. He just sat there still so close to Mika with his mouth hung open so slightly in his shock. A red mark was formed on Gaara's cheek.

Mika almost found this funny. If she weren't so pissed, that is, "Don't you ever speak to me as if you own me, Gaara. If we are going to be friends then you are going to have to act like one. It will be mutual. Understand?!"

Gaara was still so surprised by Mika's sudden violence that he merely leaned back and stared at her as if she were crazy. Blankly, he nodded his head slowly and Mika smiled at him, "Good."

Gaara had never felt this way before. No one had ever had the guts to slap him before '_What just happened? How was she able to . . . It hurts. So this is what pain feels like?'_ he touched his cheek and felt the sharp sting return and he flinched a little at it.

Mika suddenly felt a bit guilty, "_Sigh,_ I'm sorry that I slapped you Gaara. Does it still hurt?"

The red head narrowed his eyes a bit but nodded. Mika reached forward to touch his cheek but Gaara immediately flinched away from her. She sighed.

"Gaara, I'm not going to hurt you again. You have to admit though, you deserved the slap." She came forward, feeling better finally and cupped Gaara's cheek. It felt warm and Mika knew then that she had slapped too hard. She sighed and reached into her backpack for a cold bottle of water. She opened the bottle and poured some water into her hand.

Gaara watched cautiously and was thinking about just leaving when Mika's hand once again touched his cheek but this time it felt nice and cool. Gaara unconsciously closed his eyes at the sensation and let Mika help him.

When the burning on his cheek had stopped, Gaara moved away as a way to tell her that it wasn't hurting anymore. Mika caught the movement and leaned away. They stared around each other then, awkwardly.

"**Say something pup. You're making him nervous. Not that you didn't already when you hit him like that."**

'_Shut up Okami'_

Meanwhile, Gaara was having a similar conversation with Shukaku.

"**Come on. Just throw her against the post and gut her with a kunai. How dare she slap you like that! You deserves to be punished!"**

'_Shut up Shukaku'_ Gaara growled in his mind.

"**Oh please! Do something at least!"**

'_Like what?'_

The demon chuckled in his head, **"Steal her attention away from that Uchiha brat. I can tell that the Uchiha is very attracted to the pup. It'll be fun to watch the Uchiha squirm in jealousy, don't you think?!"**

Gaara thought about what the Shukaku said and honestly thought that the demon had a valid point. It would be fun to watch Uchiha's anger and jealously as he stole away his teammate from him and her attentions. It was a better alternative than killing her. He really didn't want her to die quite yet. She intrigued him.

'_Fine'_

Gaara sneered at Mika, "What now?"

The girl was surprised that Gaara had asked the question but stood up sharply, "You want to train?!"

Gaara licked his lips and stood with her, a little annoyed with the idea of 'training' but nodded anyway, "What's safe word?"

Mika blushed, thinking about something else entirely when Gaara had said a safe word, "Uhhhh . . . How about 'Stop'. That'll do." She said while biting her lip.

Gaara growled, "Stop biting your lip."

She blushed even more, "Why? Does it bother you that much?!" she teased him and bit her lip purposely to annoy him.

Gaara crossed his arms, "Whatever. Just get into position"

"This is the most I've ever heard you talk, Gaara"

"Don't get used to it"

They stanced at each other and waited.

Mika smiled, "After this, we should go have some lunch together. We could go to my apartment and I'll cook something. Sound good?"

Gaara blinked, _'Lunch? She wants to go have lunch with me? Like. . . . like a friend?'_

He didn't dwell on the thought though as Mika came rushed towards him in attack mode. Immediately, Gaara's ultimate defense shot up to protect him. The training continued like this for a while.

Mika would attack and Gaara's defense would kick in without him having to do anything. Finally though, Mika had had enough and decided that it was time to get serious. She held back and started collecting chakra for the Chidori. Instead of failing on her and backfiring like it did in the preliminaries, though, Mika was proud to see that it was working and the lightning was crackling and snapping in her palm, forming a noise true to the Chidori's name: One thousand birds.

Gaara watched with interest, _'This was the attack she was going to use yesterday in her battle.'_

Mika looked up at him with a smirked and suddenly bolted towards him with the attack. Gaara, of course surrounded himself with the sand to protect against such an attack.

He thought that he was safe.

He was wrong.

Mika's attack was stronger than he had thought and her Chidori pierced right through his defense.

Gaara glared at the hand that had cut through the sand. His demon was shouting for him to kill for doing such a thing. He should prove his existence using this wretched girl.

"**Kill her before she kills you!"**

However, since she didn't want to draw blood, she called back her Chidori and went for a punch instead.

However, Gaara was already in full kill mode and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him with a glare on his face that even managed to scare Mika. The girl shivered in fear as Gaara clenched on Mika's arms, attempting to break them in half. Mika was sure that he was going to leave bruise marks the shape of his hands on her. Mika did the only things that she could think of.

'_The safe word' _she thought.

"Stop! Gaara! Please stop!"

Her scream seemed to have awoken Gaara from his state of blood lust but he didn't let her go. Currently she was on her knees in front of him crying from the pain of his grip. Gaara snapped his hands away from her and backed away, watching as Okami's chakra healed the marks half-assed on her arms. Mika stood up and wiped the tears away.

"Ugh" she rubbed her sore arms but did something Gaara was shocked to see.

She smiled.

"Well. How about we just go to my apartment now? I'll make us some lunch."

Gaara was as confused as ever, "But. . ." he hesitated and Mika waited for him to finish, "But I hurt you."

"Well yeah" Mika scoffed, "But that's what happens when you spar. People are going to get hurt. But don't worry. I'm healing. It's not a big deal Gaara. You stopped when I asked you to. The pain will go away."

'_She reminds me of Yashamaru'_

Gaara considered her words and silently followed her as Mika led him to her apartment, completely forgetting about Sasuke doing laps around Konoha.

On their way to Mika's apartment, Gaara simply just watched as Mika bounded ahead of him, leading the way to her home.

'_Why is she doing this? It can't be because she . . . trusts me'_

The red haired boy narrowed his eyes in distrust.

However all Mika was thinking was, _'I hope he likes ramen because that's all I have. I am never letting Naruto doing the shopping ever again.'_

When they reached the building, she unlocked the door and let Gaara inside.

The jinchuriki gazed around the room in a slight disgust. There was trash almost everywhere, dishes uncleansed in the sink and there was a stench of paint in the air. He didn't really mind the mess in the room being used to it by his 'siblings'. The paint smell, however, bothered him.

"What is that smell?" he asked her and Mika, trying her hardest to clean up the mess that Naruto had made before he left to train with Jiraiya.

"Sorry, Naruto didn't clean up after himself very well. He leaves his dirty clothes everywhere."

"Not that. It smells like a chemical of some kind." He crossed his arms in front of him and looked around again for the source of the stench.

"Oh the oil paint, you mean? It comes from my art studio room. I paint and draw quite a bit. Does it bother you?"

Gaara wrinkled his nose, "Where is the studio?"

Mika pointed to the closed door that led to her studio. However, what she wasn't expecting was for the red head to walk over and try to go inside. Mika panicked and ran over to stop him from going in.

"No. You can't go in there" she panted but Gaara glared at her.

'Holy fuck if he sees what I've been painting he's going to think I'm crazy!' Mika's mind was flipping out.

"I'll do whatever I please." He argued and tried to turn the knob on the door when Mika put her hand over his to stop him.

"No, Gaara." Her voice was firm and confident but Gaara's glare was unwavering.

Sand started to come out from his gourd and the wolf jinchuriki grew a bit nervous. What she wasn't expecting was for the sand to form a giant hand and it grabbed her, pulling her away from the door. This let Gaara enter the studio freely.

'_What . . . the . . . hell?_' was Gaara's only thought as he stared around the room in his own kind of horror. His eye actually twitched and Mika's face turned beet red.

'_Shit'_ she thought.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Meanwhile Sasuke finally finished with his running and went back to the training spot to find that Mika and Gaara weren't there.

'_Where did they go?'_ he wondered.

He panted and collapsed on his back in the grass. Ten laps as a lot, he couldn't deny he was exhausted. However, somehow, Sasuke just thought that Mika would still be there in the training grounds to give him more instruction.

'_But no._' he growled in his mind, _'She just has to fool around with that psychotic freak'_

Sasuke sat up with an elbow on each knee and bit his bottom lip in anger, _'What's so special about him? She doesn't even know him herself and she's defending him!'_

The Uchiha heir sat in the grass for a while longer before standing up and gulping down some water, _'Maybe I should go check for her at her and Naruto's apartment.'_

It would be a lie to say that Sasuke wasn't worried about her. She may be a nuisance sometimes like her brother and she may hate him with all of her being but he didn't care.

Ever since in the land of waves when their team thought that she had died by Haku, he held a certain kind of affection for the girl.

Without another thought, Sasuke started off towards Mika's apartment, unaware of the darker presence that lurked there.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	10. Talking to the Moon

**I AM BACK! I have a lot of time skips in this chapter so if anyone has any questions just message me via review. Thank you and enjoy the chap.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

'_Shit! Fuck! Dammit! Son of a bitch!'_ Mika's profanity went into over drive.

"Why am I in your studio?"

"What do you mean why?! You burst right in and-"

"That's not what I meant!" Gaara yelled for the first time in Mika's face and pointed at the multiple paintings and drawings of himself scattered all over the room on the walls and easels.

Mika knew very well what he meant but what was the harm in stalling while she tried to find a non-disturbing answer?

She can't just very well say _'Because I like your face'_

"Uuuuuhh" she looked around anywhere but him, which was very hard at the moment.

Gaara crossed his arms waiting for an answer, only slightly amused at the situation he held her in.

"Find an answer before I kill you" he growled.

"I, uh. . . I really don't know to tell the truth." The reddening girl rubbed the back of her sweaty neck.

"Have you been following me?" Gaara looked around at some of the paintings. He had to admit they were good but still, they were very creepy in the sense that he had not been aware of her memorizing every detail of his face and body.

"No! No of course I haven't been following you. It's just that. . . . well on the day when we first met, I guess I kind of had an unhealthy obsession for you. Naruto wasn't too happy about it either but I had just never seen anyone like you before. You're unique and your face tells such an interesting story, Gaara. I'm sorry that I 'disturbed' you."

The red-head picked up a drawing of himself that had fallen on the floor. It looked so real it was like instead of drawing him, she had taken a picture. His mouth formed a straight line, "They're not bad. Just stop making . . . me."

Mika blushed and there were a few moments of silence.

Gaara finally asked, "What's for lunch?"

The girl breathed a sigh in relief and grabbed his hand, taking him out of her studio, "How about something that isn't beef tongue or gizzards?"

"Sounds disgusting."

She giggled and shut the door tightly behind her, taking Gaara to the kitchen. She really didn't have a whole lot to work with but she grabbed two cups of instant ramen and steamed some asparagus and onions, her favorite foods. When she was finished cooking, she realized that Gaara was right behind her, watching her the whole time. It made her feel a bit uneasy and clumsy.

She put the ramen in two bowls and the vegetables in a side dish. They sat at the table and Gaara looked at the vegetables like it was alien food, "What is this?"

Mika stopped slurping her ramen, "It's asparagus and onions. Try some." She urged.

The red-head just stared at it and poked it with his fork.

'_He may act all tough and apathetic but he's just like a little kid, really, once he opens up. I wonder if Temari and Kankuro realize this. All he needs are friends to trust.'_ Mika stared at him with a sad smile on her face, _'And maybe someone to convince him that his seal needs to be looked at and fixed.'_

"**Don't count on that"** Okami growled but Mika effectively ignored him.

Gaara picked up the asparagus and put it delicately in his mouth before scrunching his face in disgust.

'_He's just like Naruto, really'_

"Do you like it?" she asked, knowing full well what he thought of it already.

Gaara tried his best to swallow the vegetable spear in his mouth but he was failing.

"You don't have to eat it, Gaara. It's okay. Naruto hates asparagus, too. Basically any kind of vegetable." She giggled and Gaara quickly swallowed the asparagus before he gagged.

"It's impolite to turn away food that has been given to you." Was his explanation.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Really, though. If you don't like it. Don't eat it. I understand. It's just that me and Naruto don't have a lot of money to buy any other food but ramen so vegetables are somewhat of a treat to me, although Naruto would definitely not agree to that."

There was silence between them before Gaara finally spoke up again, "Do your arms still hurt?" He didn't really care but somehow , being in her presence, he couldn't just stay silent. It was almost unnerving to him when she wasn't talking. It felt strange to him.

Mika perked at the question and lifted the sleeves of her green and blue jacket to see that there were still bruises on her arms. By this time, the bruises were purple still but healing, "Nah, I'm fine"

She lied and Gaara saw right through it so he reached over the small table and touched one of her bruises. She hissed in pain and the sand user smirked at her misery, "Liar"

The girl blushed and smiled, "Sorry. But don't worry about it. I'm fine. They'll heal with time."

Gaara stared into Mika's eyes to find some sort of hate for him in them but finally concluded that there was none.

'_Why doesn't she hate me? I don't understand. I hurt her'_

The Shukaku merely rumbled in satisfaction as Gaara rubbed Mika's bruises softly. Mika almost purred at the tingling feeling. He didn't know why he was doing it but it just felt right.

To both of them.

Everything was almost perfect to Mika.

Until she saw a shadow at the window. She turned over to the window to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there leaning an elbow on the glass, glaring at them.

Mika jumped out of her skin, "Uchiha!" she bolted out of her chair and Gaara snatched his hands away from her skin.

Sasuke merely snarled at them through the window as Mika growled to Gaara, "Stay here. I'm gonna see what the hell that Jackass wants. Okay?" she ended sickingly sweet and Gaara couldn't help but to like it.

She left the kitchen and went outside to yell at her teammate.

The first thing she noticed about him was that he was sweaty and gross looking but still able to keep his cool 'I don't care' look on his face.

"What do you want? You can't be done with the run already?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "It's been three hours. So yes, I'm done! Why is that creep in your apartment?!"

"I don't think that it should matter to you"

"Yeah?! Well it does!" Sasuke yelled as he stalked closer to her, invading her personal space and pinning her against her apartment wall.

"Uchiha, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? Huh! That's hilarious! Look who's talking you masochist." He chanced a glare through the window to Gaara.

"You've been acting weirder than usual since the start of these exams." Mika pointed out to him, trying to pry him away from her.

"Oh really?! Maybe it's because I actually care enough about you to NOT want you around some murderous freak!"

"I don't believe you. You don't really care about anyone. All you care about is yourself and your reputation."

Sasuke growled in her face, clearly getting angrier by the second.

Mika was losing her temper, "You know what? I don't really care what you think of me. Just get away from me and leave my decisions as my own."

Sasuke shivered in anger, "Make your own decisions, huh? Well was THIS part of YOUR decision?!"

He grabbed her arms and pulled up the sleeves of her jacket to reveal her bruises again. Mika hissed and flinched in pain and Sasuke's eyes softened but his voice didn't.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Mika."

"Save it for someone who cares, Uchiha." She growled menacingly and slapped his hands off of her, "And don't you ever call Gaara those things again. You don't know him."

"Neither do you"

But Mika continued, "Gaara and I are so much more alike than anyone would ever know. Now go home, Uchiha. You will do thirty laps around Konoha tomorrow. If they are not done by noon, then you will do thirty more. Understand?"

Sasuke backed off from her, his eyes wide, "This is punishment isn't it?"

Mika smirked, "No, actually, it's the exact same training Master Kakashi did for me. Now go home and get some rest. You'll need it."

Sasuke looked from the window of her apartment and back to Mika, "Where's Naruto?"

Mika shrugged her shoulders, "Probably training. But look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I kind of have company right now." She smiled a little, fake of course.

Sasuke snarled a lip, "Whatever." Without another word, he left the girl on her on her own.

Mika sighed as she watched him leave and returned inside to speak with Gaara only to find that he had left, too. Mika groaned.

'_Really? That's why the prick left too cleanly. He already knew Gaara left. Oh whatever.'_

She cleaned the dishes and the rest of the apartment the rest of the day, not even bothering to go check on Naruto.

'_I'll check in on them tomorrow after Sasuke's training. Maybe.'_

When she was finished cleaning the apartment, it looked spotless. That is, until Naruto came back from training that night. The blonde dork waltzed in and trudged his dirty shoes all over the cleaned floor and plopped himself on the couch, his feet on the coffee table.

"Naruto!" Mika screamed at him and her brother flinched.

'_Uh-oh'_ he thought.

"I just cleaned the apartment! What the hell, man?!"

Naruto just laughed, "Guess what I was learning today!"

'_Trying to change the subject huh?'_ Mika narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she sighed.

"The summoning jutsu! It was awesome! It's when you make a contract with an animal or something and then you can summon it to you whenever you want!"

Mika's eyes widened, "Really? Jiraiya is teaching you that? What animal did you make a contract with?"

"A toad!"

'_Great. A toad. He's fucked.'_

"**Toads can be summoned to any size, Mika. Ranging from the size of a shuriken to the size of a mountain."**

'_Sweet.'_

"**But don't you ever make a contract with the toads. One day you will make a contract as well but not with toads. Got it?"**

'_Yes sir'_ she mocked.

Mika smiled at her brother, "How far have you gotten on it?"

Naruto blushed and scratched his head, "Uhhhhn. I've summoned a tadpole so far."

"**Ha! A tadpole! Your brother is an idiot!"** Okami laughed.

'_Shut up. He's still my brother'_

Okami just chuckled.

Mika patted her brother's head, "It's okay. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. Want some ramen for supper?"

"Yeah!"

When they got supper ready and sat at the table, Naruto was slurping it up like an animal, "So how was your day, sis?"

'_I better not tell him Gaara was here. He'd flip out'_

Mika shrugged, picking at her food, "It was okay. I had Uchiha do ten laps around Konoha today and then I'm having him do thirty more laps by noon tomorrow. I told him if he didn't get them done by noon, he had to do thirty more."

"Geez, don't you think that's a little harsh, Mika?"

Mika stopped mid-slurp," What?"

"Well yeah, I mean I know you hate him and all but-"

"Naruto, stop. I'm only giving him the training that Kakashi gave me. How do you think I learned the Chidori so fast? Not by sitting around and focusing on chakra all of the time! I had to work hard and sweat!"

"I wonder where Kakashi is" Naruto blurted and Mika shrugged.

Naruto finished his ramen, "I ran into Sasuke before I got home, actually. He said that you had that sand ninja kid over here. Gaara."

'_Crap. Dammit Sasuke you fucker.'_

"Yeah? And?"

"You think it's a wise idea to get so close to a guy like him?"

Mika stared at her brother, "A guy like him? What do you mean by that? He's just like us, Naruto. Whenever I see him, I see you in his eyes. He's so lonely. I'm just trying to help him."

"If you see me in him, why don't you help me instead of him if I'm so lonely? You haven't even known him for a month but you've known me our whole lives! What's so special about him?!"

Mika was speechless. She didn't know what to say to such a blunt wording. Naruto had never been so angry with her.

"Naruto I-" she started

Naruto looked away, "Yeah well. I just think that you ought to give others a chance as well Mika. Sasuke and Kiba live in the village and you know them. At least **get to know** them."

"Wait. You're sticking up for Uchiha?! I thought you hated his guts too, you traitor!?"

"He's not so bad, Mika! He's saved our asses more times than I can count, not that I like remembering those times. All I'm saying is that I think you should give him a chance."

Mika clenched her fists, "Stop it, Naruto."

There was silence between the two siblings before Mika finally sighed, "I'm going to bed."

Naruto sat at the table alone until he finally just left the apartment to go train again.

-8888888888888888888888888888888-

The next few days went on a sort of ritual.

Sasuke would arrive to her apartment, she'd watch him do his thirty laps every day and then she'd go home. She didn't see Gaara again but that was alright with Sasuke.

By the end of the first week, Mika finally decided that it was time to test his taijutsu skills, however, she was moderately surprised that he worked straight through that phase and was ready for the third phase or her regime by the second week.

It was the ninth day in training.

"Alright. Now I'll teach you the Chidori. This will take a lot out of you so did you bring the rubber gloves and water?"

Sasuke just stared at her and groaned. It was so unlike him, "Of course not Mika. You never said when we'd be doing this." He touched her shoulder.

Mika brushed his hand off of her and flicked his forehead, causing him to jolt in discomfort, "Come on, then. We'll go to your house and get them. Lead the way, Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but went ahead first, "Are you ever going to call me something other than my last name? I call you by your first name."

"And? So what. If I want to call you Uchiha, then I will. It's not like it isn't part of your name."

Sasuke sucked in a breathe through his nose and stopped on a tree branch. They were in the middle between town and the Uchiha estate.

No one else was around.

Sasuke turned to her, "Listen. After our training. I was wondering if maybe. . . you know. Um." the Uchiha boy struggled with the rest of the sentence and Mika was surprised.

Sasuke was never like this. So unsure, "What do you want Uchiha? Just spit it out!"

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?!"

Mika flinched, "What?"

"_Sigh_. . . Do you want to have dinner with me tonight at my house? We can order out?" His tone was softer.

Mika was confused as ever, "W-why?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why me? Sakura asks you out repeatedly and you refuse her! Tons of fan girls would kill to be on a date with you and you're asking me? The 'bitch' who hates you? Did Naruto put you up to this?"

"No he didn't. He just passed hints. And Sakura is a great teammate but she's not my type and neither are all the other 'fan girls' as you so gracefully dubbed them. Why not ask you? The girl who hates my guts."

"I thought you were gay."

Sasuke's face immediately fell, "I'm not gay!"

Mika held up her hands in defense, "Sorry! I just thought because you were always 'training' with my brother, that you two were doing something . . . else."

"Mika just stop. Never mind, I'll just go get my gloves, we'll train and go our separate ways." Sasuke pleaded just to get her to stop spewing disgusting thoughts.

Six hours later, it was three in the afternoon and Mika decided to end the training. However, with Sasuke's constant whining about ending it too soon, she had to escape him using the shadow clone jutsu.

On her escape route, she wandered through Konoha looking all around for Naruto and Jiraiya.

'_Where the hell could they be?'_

Finally deciding that she wasn't getting anywhere with trying to look for them, she found herself walking up to the dango shop.

'_Mmmmm Dango'_ her mouth watered and she bolted straight for the sweets bar, not expecting to see an old friend there too.

"Kiba!" She shouted and leapt at him, surprising him effectively.

"Mika! Hey, what's up?" The canine lover asked as he patted an empty seat next to him.

She sat next to him and ordered some dango, "Nothing much. Just finished training Uchiha for the day. I was trying to find Naruto but he's nowhere to be found. I can't find him anywhere"

Kiba hummed and Akamaru whined, "Well you could hang out with me if you want?"

Mika giggled, "Alright, sure. What are you up to today?"

"Ah nothing much really. I was going to go see Hinata at the Hyuga estate but I don't think her father would let me in. He's pretty strict."

Mika nodded and there was silence as the three ate their dango in peace.

"There you are!"

Mika turned to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"Oh hey, show-off! You want some dango?"

Sasuke snarled his nose, "I hate sweets. You're supposed to be training me, Uzumaki, not childishly eating dango with your boyfriend."

Kiba blushed and Mika shouted, "He's not my boyfriend! Why do people always say that!?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and Kiba looked between them a little heartbroken, "Uhh, well I guess I'll see you later Mika. Looks like you're quite busy with your" he stopped to smirk, "Pupil"

The Uchiha boy clenched his fists and glared at the Inuzuka, "Stay out of this mutt."

Kiba just snuffed and walked away, "See ya Mika."

Mika frowned, "See what you did?"

Sasuke shrugged and Mika continued, "I'm trying to relax, prick. Our training today is over. Deal with it."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm, "No. All you've taught me was how to concentrate the chakra into my palm. I'm ready for more!"

Mika snatched her arm away from him, "No." she then had a brilliant idea, "How about I take you up on that date?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but then he quickly reverted back to his cool state, "Hn. I don't believe you."

"No, it's true!"

"You are such a liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Sasuke!" a new voice sounded and Mika looked behind Sasuke to see Sakura running towards them.

"Uh-oh. That's my cue. I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone since you don't want to go on a date with me after all."

"Wait, no!" Sasuke grabbed her before she could run away again and swung an arm around her shoulder, facing Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura looked disappointed, "Hey, Mika. Sasuke! I was wondering if maybe you'd want to train together today? You know. . .just the two of us?" she flirted outrageously.

'_My god I just want to kill her'_ Mika and Sasuke both thought at the same time.

"Sorry Sakura" Sasuke had a wonderful and amusing idea, "But me and Mika are spending the day together."

Sakura's eyes had a mix of both tragedy and hate, "Like. . . like a date?"

Sasuke smirked just a little, "Yeah."

Mika couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going home."

Before Sasuke could touch her again, she bolted away.

'_Why the hell is he acting so weird? Sasuke's never like this. So possessive and dare I say affectionate sometimes? Whatever. He's usually just so cold-hearted, cool and humorless. This is so opposite of him'_

When she reached home she stayed and hung around the apartment until it was night time.

'_Where are you Naruto?'_

Mika suddenly had the urge to go up on the roof.

'_It's such a beautiful night out right now. I'll see Naruto coming anyway. It'll just be for a few minutes.'_

She climbed up to the roof and sat down looking up to the stars shining so brightly.

It was peaceful until she noticed a shadow far away on a roof just like her. She narrowed her eyes to try and see the silhouette of the person but she couldn't tell who it was.

'_Great. Now I'm a curious stalker. I just need to see who it is though'_

Mika tried smelling the scent in the wind but she couldn't smell the person from so far away.

Stealthily, she bounded form the rooftops until she was almost too close. The silhouette was a boy on the roof of a hotel. A gourd on his back and red hair.

'_Gaara'_ she knew immediately.

"**Stay away pup"** Okami tried to warn her but she ignored him.

She sighed and jumped on the same roof as him, not worrying about notifying him of her presence anymore.

"Hey Gaara!" she greeted and the boy looked over to her non interestingly.

She walked over to him and sat beside him, giving him at least two feet of space, "I haven't seen you in over a week and you left my apartment so suddenly. Was my cooking that bad?"

Gaara merely shook his head and they were thrown back into silence.

Mika stretched, "You know, I really don't know much about you and yet we're friends."

Gaara looked over to her again, "Hn"

She smiled, "I was wondering if maybe we could talk?"

He narrowed his eyes, "About what?"

"Geez, I don't know. Anything. Tell me about yourself and then I'll tell you about me. Sound fair?"

The redhead was silent for a while and Mika thought that he had just decided to ignore her before he finally spoke up.

"My father is the Kazekage. My mother died giving birth to me. Everyone in my village hates me and wants me dead because I have the Shukaku inside of me."

Mika felt a bit jealous.

"At least you have a parent. Me and Naruto are on our own."

Gaara glared at her, "My 'father' is the one who had it ordered that the Shukaku be placed in me. When I turned six he thought me unstable and a danger to the village so he's been trying to kill me ever since I turned six"

Mika didn't know what to say, "Oh. Gaara I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity" he snarled and looked back up at the moon.

"There's been many times when the villagers here in Konoha have tried to attack me and Naruto. Some have even tried to kill us. We were all alone until Iruka took 'pity' on us as you call it. He made us feel safe and for once even loved. Now Naruto and I have friends and people we care about."

Gaara glanced at her with confusion written so clearly in his eyes_, 'Love?'_

"I better go, Gaara. Naruto's probably home now. I'll see you tomorrow night? Are you always up here at night?"

Gaara nodded and she smiled, "See you tomorrow night then!"

She waved and bounded off back to her apartment. When she got back, Naruto was already in bed sleeping.

'_Sigh. What a dork. He's going to kill himself one day with all of the training he does. Train, Eat and Sleep! And repeat!'_

Mika rolled her eyes and went to her bed, falling asleep fast.

The next week went by similar and it was now the sixteenth day. Only fourteen more days until the third exam.

Mika had finally found out where Naruto and Jiraiya had been training. It was near a waterfall but the only reason they were there was so Jiraiya could watch some girls play in the water.

'_Perv.'_ She thought.

She had interrupted their training once but Jiraiya was so fixated on the girls that she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. Instead, she watched Naruto train.

(Flashback)

"Hey kid" Jiraiya laughed, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Mika raised a brow, "Well if Naruto would have told me where you guys were training then I would have been here a lot sooner."

"Hmm" the sanin hummed, "Well since your brother is still working on the summoning jutsu then maybe I could teach it to you too? Who knows you may be able to get it faster than him."

"No thank you, Jiraiya. Okami says he doesn't want me to Summon toads."

The Sanin raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Well maybe I can start teaching you something else then. I was going to teach this to your brother later on, too. You won't get this jutsu right away but you'll get a head start on it. It's a wind technique."

Mika's eyes widened, "Cool! Yeah! What is it?!"

Jiraiya smiled, "It' called the Rasengan."

(End of flashback)

That was two days ago and since then Mika had been trying to do as Jiraiya had told her by trying to blow up the balloon with her wind chakra. It was hard, especially since Jiraiya said that she couldn't use Okami's chakra at all to help her.

Meanwhile she had finally taught Sasuke the Chidori and left him on his own to do the rest. However she had to keep reminding him that he could only manage two Chidori at a time or else he could die from chakra exhaustion.

Every night , Mika would go to Gaara's roof and sit with him. Most of the time, they would just sit and be silent but then Mika would lose the battle of silence, much to Gaara's annoyance and yet slight amusement.

This night was no different, however Gaara was surprised when she asked a very peculiar and weird question, "Are you ticklish?"

He didn't know what to do or tell her so he kept quiet, hoping she'd just move on to another question.

But she didn't, "Come on Gaara" she whined, "It's a normal question. Are you?"

Gaara kept silent still, determined to ignore this question of hers. What he didn't expect was for Mika to start touching him. First on his neck below his ear, "Is it here?" she muttered to herself and Gaara frowned, raising his brow in a cute confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Mika smiled at him and bit her lip, "I'm trying to find your ticklish spot since you won't tell me."

Gaara stayed silent until Mika moved on to another part of his body that would normally be ticklish.

His armpit. Gaara wanted to flinch but was determined not to make a move as Mika searched for 'the spot'.

Next she moved to his toes but that didn't work either. She began whining.

"Come on Gaara! You have to be ticklish somewhere!"

Finally she tried his hip and Gaara couldn't contain it anymore, the sensation was too much and he flinched away violently, a smiled threatening to form on his lips but he bit them just as Mika had done.

"Found it!" She cried and laughed out as she repeatedly tickled his hip. Gaara didn't know what to do. It was a very pleasurable sensation and yet it was almost painful. He had never felt this before and it worried him. He fell backwards and his legs involuntarily stiffened. He grabbed her hands and frowned at her, trying to regain his composure.

"Enough"

Mika smiled, "Now it's your turn. I bet you'd never find my ticklish spot!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Was this a challenge he heard?

"**Do it"** Shukaku growled seductively, **"She's a wolf Jinchuriki remember though. Where do dogs love to be scratched?"**

Gaara used the hint wisely and immediately went for the spot under her ear on the side of her neck. He lightly touched the area with his fingertips and feathered the touch on her like she did to him.

The effect was immediate and Mika jumped with surprise, leaning in to Gaara's touch yet trying to get away because he was tickling the spot, not scratching it. Her right leg began to kick out repeatedly like a dog's would. She let out a series of giggles and Gaara couldn't help but to smile a little. Mika dropped down on Gaara's lap on her back, flailing around but Gaara continued the assault, gaining pleasure from her torture.

Finally, he had her begging him to stop so he hesitantly removed his fingers away from her neck. Mika giggled still and smiled up at him, "That was fun"

Gaara just stared down at her, nearly forgetting about everything.

He stared into her eyes, the beautiful blue shimmering against the stars that they sat under.

'_What is happening to me? I'm not supposed to feel this. What is this feeling?'_

Gaara remembered his past then, remembering how Yashamaru betrayed him.

'_Is it happening again? Will she betray me too?'_

The Shukaku kept silent letting the scene unfold until Gaara's eyes hardened with pain.

'_Will all of this just go away again like that day? I don't want to be alone but. . . I can't bare the thought. . . the pain. Not again.'_

Mika stared up at him in confusion, "You okay Gaara?"

She reached a hand up to cup the side of his cheek gently, snapping the red-head out of his memories.

"Hey. I know that look, Gaara" she told him, feeling her eyes stinging.

"You're my friend and I would never betray you."

"How did you know-"

"How did I know what you were thinking? Because I used to sport that look all of the time." She interrupted him, "I know how it feels to be betrayed by others. How it feels to be lonely and wonder whether or not you really have a purpose in this world or not."

Gaara stared at her in disbelief and shock, _'She knows? No. She has a brother. She has someone that went through that pain with her. She doesn't kwon how I feel. I'm alone. Always alone!'_

Mika tried to sit up from his lap but Gaara pinned her back down, staring down at her with concentration.

Finally after a few minutes, Gaara finally uttered, "Leave."

Mika let her eyes widen, "What? What do you mean?"

Gaara shoved her away from him, "Leave! Go home!"

'_I can't bare to see you right now.'_

He watched as Mika nodded and started to leave until she whispered to him, "You're still my friend"

Gaara closed his eyes, thinking about the mission that he and his siblings were assigned to do, '_I cannot bare to see you suffer.'_

He stared up at the moon, watching the stars in the deep night sky.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The day before the tournament, Naruto woke up in the hospital, surrounded by white and sheets and the smell of medicine. He looked around carefully, still exhausted to find a couple of friends with him.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke!"

He jumped up in his bed to sit up only to be pushed down again by Sasuke, "You idiot. Don't over exert yourself."

Naruto smirked at his teammate, "Ah whatever. What are you guys doing here?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "To be honest, I'm here for Choji, not you. He ate too much barbeque and now he's got a bad case of indigestion."

"Ha! That's Choji alright! But Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

The Uchiha smirked, "I was curious as to how you ended up in the hospital."

Naruto remembered summoning Gambunta but he really didn't want to tell his teammate yet.

'_Save it as a surprise'_ he giggled, "That's a surprise. Can't tell you yet. You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn"

Shikamaru smirked as well until Naruto noticed the basket of fruits he held, "Hey what's that for?"

The genius chuckled, "Well this was going to be for Choji but the nurses said that he couldn't have any food yet until he recovered. So I thought that maybe we could have some."

"I got a better idea!" the prankster giggled, "Let's eat it in front of Choji!"

"You're sick" Shikamaru smiled, "Let's do it."

The three wandered through the halls to try and find Choji's room until Naruto spotted Lee's room.

"Hey, should we visit bushy brows?"

The two other ninja curtly nodded and they walked in only to find something extremely disturbing. Gaara was in there hovering his hand over Lee's head, letting the sand cover him.

Shikamaru acted the fastest, "Shadow possession jutsu!"

His shadow locked with Gaara's preventing the sand user to move.

Naruto acted on impulse and punched the red-head in the face.

Shikamaru felt it as well, "Ah! Naruto! Remember anything you do to him, I feel it too!"

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru." Naruto apologized.

Sasuke stared at Gaara with hatred, "What are you doing in here, freak?"

Naruto flinched a bit at the name but glared at Gaara as well.

Gaara just stared at the three Konoha ninja with malice.

Naruto, not one for patience, yelled, "Well?! What were you going to do to Bush brows!?"

Another moment of silence, "I wanted to kill him."

"What?!" Naruto screamed.

"You already beat him once in the preliminaries. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a personal beef with him or something?" Shikamaru questioned him.

"I have nothing against him. It's nothing complicated. I simply just want to kill him, that's all."

"Do you even know what the heck you're saying?! Well do you? What's wrong with you?!' Naruto yelled, shocked at the red-head's apathy.

"Yeah, you think we'll just let you do whatever you want, you selfish pyscho?"

Sasuke stayed silent, glaring at Gaara with his Sharingan, '_Now maybe Mika will finally understand.'_

"If you three stay in my way, I'll have to kill you as well."

"Yeah?! Well just try it!"

"Calm down Naruto" Sasuke spoke.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah, yeah. We know you're tough. But you know, Naruto, me and Sasuke have a few tricks up our sleeves that no one as even seen yet. Plus it's three against one. Don't be a fool. Just take my advice and go."

Gaara was not phased, "I'll say it once more" he narrowed his eyes, "If you get in my way I'll kill you."

Gaara watched Naruto's reaction. He knew this was Mika's brother but at this point, he really didn't care. If anyone got in his way, he'd stick with his threat.

"Yeah?! Well I'll say it again! Let's see you try it!"

Shikamaru panicked, "Knock it off okay! We don't want to go there. This guy fights like he's a demon or something!"

Naruto smirked, still staring at Gaara, "He can act like a demon if he wants to but you know what? I've got the real thing inside of me."

The two Jinchuriki stared at each other and Shikamaru nudged Naruto, "You idiot. Leave the talking to me. Don't get him mad."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with curiosity_, 'What does the idiot mean by that?'_

There was silence before Gaara finally spoke, "A demon huh? Well my demon is as real as yours is. Like I told your sister, I was born with a demon in me, my father placing a sand demon inside of me. I destroyed the life of the woman that gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

The three boys stared at Gaara with shock and he continued.

"Its name is Shukaku, the one-tailed demon spirit."

"Man." Shikamaru spoke, "It's one thing to place a demon inside of anyone, but to put the demon into an unborn baby?"

Sasuke stared at the 'monster' in front of him in a new light. He didn't know what to do for once. He was shocked.

'_A demon? Mika knew about this?!'_

'_Is it true?'_, Naruto thought, _'He's go one inside of him too? He told Mika about this? Mika you idiot!'_

"Man, your dad must have been a cool guy. Must have loved you a lot" Shikamaru spoke sarcastically and Gaara glared.

"Don't judge me by your standards. Love and family. The only emotional ties that I have to my family, are the ones I'd like to wrap around their necks and choke them to death. They are only ties of hate. Being birthed by my mother I was nurtured as a weapon for the village. I was the Kazekage's child. My father taught me the secrets of the sand. He pampered and protected me. At first I thought that was love. And that is when everything changed."

He stopped talked and the three other boys stared, waiting for Gaara's story to finish.

Shikamaru asked, "When what changed?"

He was silent still, thinking, '_Why am I telling them this? Is it because he's her brother that I want to tell him too? Do I owe her that much? Why? Why? Her words keep seeping into my skin like poisonous insects. . . . I must stay what I am. A monster. To protect myself. '_

Naruto asked, "Well? What happened? You gonna tell us or what?"

Gaara continued with a smirk on his face, "For six years ever since I turned six years old, my father has been trying to assassinate me more times than I could count!"

The boys flinched back in a disturbed motion. They all thought the same thing, '_What?!'_

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "You just said how your father pampered and protected you. So which is it?"

"Yeah" Sasuke chimed in, "I imagine that being the Kazekage's son, you were pretty spoiled, huh?"

Gaara's eyes softened in remembrance, "Those who become too strong are apt to become feared. The jutsu that placed the demon in me had unbalanced my mind a bit. I had emotional problems, even the villagers could tell. My father wanted the ultimate weapon. But I eventually became a threat to the very village I was meant to protect. When I was six, everyone was afraid of me. To them I was a relic of the past that they wished to erase and forget. So you see, I had failed the one purpose I was meant to exist for. What was left for me in this life? Why go on living? For a long time I couldn't find an answer. But in order to live, you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead."

"What the hell?" Shikamaru didn't understand.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, _'A purpose to live.'_

Naruto stared at Gaara with complete understanding, _'I get it. I understand what he's gone through. Exactly. He's the same as me. So this is what Mika meant when she said she could see me in his eyes?'_

"Then in time, the answer came to me. I exist to kill others. I have killed many assassins and it was while I was doing it that the truth was so clear. I live solely for myself and I love only myself. As it was the death of my mother that first gave me life now it is the death of others that sustains me. It almost makes me happy to be alive. And there's no end to it. As long as there are always people out there to kill, I never cease to exist!"

'_Me too.'_ Naruto thought_. 'I didn't know why I was alive either until Iruka sensei came along. He gave me and Mika a purpose and a reason for living. But this guy had no one. He had to find an answer on his own. This is what he came up with?'_

'_No. I only exist to kill my brother. We are not the same. At first maybe I thought. But now. This guy is just a freak. A monster.'_ Sasuke's thoughts were maddening.

'_We are so different and yet we were so close to being the same. I don't know if I can beat this guy' _Naruto was afraid and he backed up.

Shikamaru was startled at Naruto's behavior, as was Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked but the blonde didn't pay any attention, staring at his opposite counterpart.

The blonde was shivering in fear. Sasuke had only ever seen him like this when they were on their way to the land of waves and those two ninja had come along. But then Naruto claimed that he'd never freeze up ever again. But what was so frightening about this guy that Naruto would forget that oath?

Sasuke glared at the sand ninja, "If you claim that you exist to kill all others but yourself then what is Mika to you? Why haven't you killed her yet? You were alone with her that whole day in the first week after the preliminaries. She let you into her home. Why didn't you kill her?"

Gaara fell silent for a few moments, pondering on the Uchiha's question.

His eyes narrowed, "She's mine. She belongs to me and me only."

Naruto growled, "You stay away from my sister, you got that, you creep?!"

'_Looks like all you have to do is mention his sister and he forgets his fear_' Sasuke smirked.

"Enough." Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, letting a disturbing smile cross his face, "Now then." He opened his eyes and laughed, "Let me feel alive!"

The sand that Gaara wielded flew over to them, wanting to kill and crush them until a familiar loud voice called out and stopped Gaara.

"Alright! That's enough!"

Might Guy interrupted the 'fight', "Save your fighting for tomorrow in the tournament. You just want to waste all of your energy fighting now?!"

The four boys stared at Guy and Gaara held his head in a monster headache.

The sand went back into his gourd and Gaara glared at everyone, starting to leave without a noise until he smirked and stopped at the door, "I'll kill you all. Just you wait. And your sister will be mine, Uzumaki!"

"You stay away from her!" Naruto's last words were ignored as the sand ninja left.

"Man" Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome"

Sasuke glared at the door were Gaara had exited, '_Can I really win against him tomorrow?'_

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	11. The Feeling of Betrayl

**It's the big day! Hope you like the chapter, I sure was proud of how it turned out. Tell me what you think and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to send a review my way or PM me. Thanks for reading!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Haaaaaawwwwwwnggh" Mika yawned as she stretched in her bed.

Naruto had been able to come back to the apartment after being hospitalized for three days. He wouldn't tell her what happened but she could tell that something had spooked him.

Now Mika was getting ready for the day. She had nearly forgotten who she even had to fight.

'_Who was it in the first round? That sound ninja guy?'_

Mika sat on the couch and stared at her hands, off in her own world.

"**What's wrong pup?"** Okami could sense her frustration.

"Nothing."

"**Mika"** he warned and she knew this was her only warning to tell him.

She sighed, "It's just that" she hesitated, "About what Gaara said to me that night on the roof. He told me to leave as if he was angry with me. Is he mad at me Okami?"

The wolf demon was silent for a few moments before replying, **"No. I did not sense any real malice towards you that night. In fact, I think he cares for you."**

Mika smiled, "That's good."

She stood up and walked over to the door. The finals would start in about three hours and Naruto was still in bed.

'_Should I wake him?'_

"**No. He'll be on time."**

The girl nodded and opened the door to find Sasuke standing there. This time he was in a different uniform, though. He wore a similar style but it was black. A jumpsuit of sorts. And he wore a similar style of arm cuffs. In truth, Mika hadn't even realized that Uchiha had let his hair grow out but with the new uniform he looked entirely different.

"Uchiha?"

He nodded to her, "Can we talk?"

Mika narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Sasuke turned his gaze away, "Has Naruto been acting strange since he came back from the hospital?"

Mika didn't know how he knew this but she merely nodded and Sasuke sighed, "He hasn't told you why right?"

"Why would he? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she was getting worried now.

"Come with me and I'll explain." He jumped up to the roof and waited for Mika to follow. They bounded form roof top to roof top until they managed to get to their training grounds.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Uchiha? Just spill it."

Sasuke leaned against the wooden post, "Yesterday me and Shikamaru were visiting Naruto. We were all going to visit Choji when Naruto wanted to see Lee. But when we went in, your little sand ninja friend was in there, claiming that he wanted to kill Lee. If it wasn't for Shikamaru's shadow possession then Lee would have been killed."

Mika didn't really even know what to say, "What?"

Sasuke tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Mika, it's true. He threatened all of us saying that he was going to kill us. He told us his story, that's why Naruto's so scared! He's scared of him!"

Mika shook her head, "You're lying. Gaara would never say or do anything you just said."

Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the post, "Listen to me Mika! He's a monster! He tried to kill Lee and then he tried to kill us! If it wasn't for Guy sensei walking in the room then we would have been dead!"

Mika shook her head and Sasuke growled with impatience, "He also told us you already knew of his story. That he has a demon in him. Is this true?"

Mika nodded, trying not to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Mika, I know you like him and think of him as a friend but this has got to stop. You're obsessed over him like he is over you. He told us you belonged to him. That you would be his. Do you understand now?! He's dangerous! He's a monster!"

SLAP!

Mika swatted him across the face, giving the Uchiha a red mark on his cheek. Sasuke glared at her and snarled his lips.

'_Uh-oh. It's different when you know Gaara wouldn't do anything out of shock. But what would Sasuke do?'_

Sasuke grabbed her by her throat and hissed at her only an inch away from her lips, "If you ever do that again, I'll make you regret it, Uzumaki."

Mika let out a few shaky breathes and Sasuke licked his lips, "I will not tolerate any more violence from you, Uzumaki. I've had it with you. I tried to be nice since you were training me but this is the last straw. One more incident of violence towards me and I'll make you regret it."

Mika was scared, she wouldn't deny it and Sasuke still didn't let up on her neck, "Uc-hi-ha" she croaked out but he just smirked, enjoying her submissiveness.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a new voice shouted and Sasuke turned to see Master Kakashi coming up from behind them.

"Ka-kakashi!" Mika tried to choke out.

"Sasuke" the gray haired ninja warned, "Let her go. Now."

Sasuke smirked and removed his hand from Mika's throat, "Whatever. It's what she gets for not listening to me."

Mika fell to the ground and coughed. Sasuke started to walk away when Kakashi stopped him, "What's gotten into you? Why would you do that to your teammate?"

Sasuke was quiet and Kakashi frowned harder under his mask, narrowing his eyes, "Answer me Sasuke!"

"Because she's so stupid!" he rounded on his sensei, "You don't understand! You haven't been here! She' been hanging around that freak sand ninja who wants to kill everyone and she doesn't care! You can call me the unstable one all you want but look at the real Mika. She's a freak, herself."

With that, Sasuke left the training grounds, leaving Kakashi and Mika alone.

"Mika" Kakashi slowly came over to her, "Are you okay?"

He patted her back and noticed that she was crying, "I'm sorry Master Kakashi. I'm so sorry."

She sobbed and the jounin held her in his arms like a child, "What for little one?"

Mika cried in his chest, "I knew he was dangerous. Gaara. But he looked so lonely. I just wanted to give him a friend. That's all."

Kakashi rubbed her back and picked her up so she was on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come on. I'll take you to see your friends. How about that?"

"What friends?" she sniffled, "No one really likes me. Naruto hates me, Sakura hates me, Uchiha hates me, Kiba hates me. . . I have no one!"

She hadn't cried this much since she was little, "Don't worry little one." Kakashi smiled, "You have many more friends than you realize. I passed by some of them earlier in town. You want to go see?"

Mika laid her chin on his head and whined, "Whatever" she muttered like a whipped puppy. Kakashi sighed.

When they reached their destination, Mika found that Kakashi had brought her to Ichiraku's.

"Why are we here?"

Kakashi just walked in to the seats and Mika blanched to find Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura in the restaurant.

Naruto looked over to see his sister's crying face, "Mika!" he finished his slurp of ramen, "What's wrong? You okay?!"

Mika sniffled and wiped her tears, Kakashi still holding her on his back. Shikamaru and Sakura smiled.

"Mika?" Sakura looked concerned for her for once.

"Hey little tough girl. Why the tears, Uzumaki?" Shikamaru tried to tease as he lay back on the chair against the noodle bar table.

Mika shook her head and buried her face in her sensei's hair. She didn't care if she was acting like a kid.

Kakashi set her down gently on the chair next to her brother and she was shocked when he hugged her to his chest, petting her hair gently.

'_This is weird. Naruto hasn't hugged me since. . .'_

But she didn't even want to think about it and she hugged him back fiercely crying even harder, "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry for everything." her voice was muffled in his jacket.

Naruto just hugged her harder until she stopped crying.

"So." Naruto started, "You gonna tell us why you were crying?"

The restaurant owner put a bowl of how fresh ramen in front of her, "Here, kiddo. It's on the house. You'll need your strength today in the finals."

Mika smiled at him and nodded a thanks and turned back to Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi, "Uchiha said that Gaara was going to kill you and Shikamaru yesterday. I didn't want to believe him. I thought Gaara was my friend. That he wouldn't hurt my friends, especially not my brother. I thought he changed."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey sis, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's probably a lot better guy when he's around you. I believe you."

Mika finally smiled, eating her ramen so it wouldn't get cold.

Kakashi smiled as Sakura came over to her, "Mika?"

Mika looked at Sakura and the pink-haired girl continued, "Look. I'm sorry for all the times we've argued. Sasuke told me how you felt about that Gaara kid. I just wanted to let you know that you're strong and you're a great person. Good luck today in the finals."

She held out her hand and slowly, Mika stretched out her own and shook Sakura's hand, "Thanks, Sakura. But you better be prepared to lose today because I'm gonna be the winner. Got it?"

Sakura smirked, "We'll see"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted, "We'll see alright! I'm gonna beat all of you! Believe it!"

Two more hours blissfully went by until the group decided that it was time to leave for the tournament.

On the way, Naruto and Mika ran into Hinata and the poor shy girl wished them good luck.

'_Oh Naruto. Will you ever realize that she loves you?'_

Once they made it to the arena, they all stood in a straight line before the audience crowd. Many people were there to watch the fights but mostly for Sasuke and Gaara's.

As far as she knew the rounds went from Naruto and Neji, Sasuke and Gaara, Kankuro and Shino, Shikamaru and Temari and then Mika versus Dosu and Sakura.

But where was Dosu?

Mika didn't see him anywhere. However while she was looking around, she noticed that Sasuke was staring at her with a pained look on his face. She glared at him and flipped him off.

Uchiha's eyes widened comically but returned to narrowing in a glare.

Mika looked over to Gaara, although he was just staring up above at the Kazekage.

'_His father'_ Mika thought, _'This must be painful for Gaara'_

"**Listen, pup"** Okami spoke to her in her mind, "**You need to forget about him and think about your match. Think about it. If that sound ninja isn't here then you'll be fighting your own teammate."**

'_Don't worry, Okami. Sakura isn't a problem'_

"**She will be. Because I am not helping you with your battle. You cannot show so many people what you can do with my chakra. No normal citizen can know, you understand? At least not here in the arena. It's too dangerous for you"**

Mika sighed_, 'Alright. Fine'_

Mika then decided that she should listen to the proctor who had a stick in his mouth, "There's been a slight change in the order of matches, everyone! First match will be Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga. Then it will move onto Kankuro Sabaku and Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku, Mika Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and then Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku."

'_Wait. What? Why has my match been moved to the end?!'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Mika raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother who shrugged.

Gaara looked completely apathetic.

"Alright then will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please come forward? Everyone else can go up those stairs and wait in the stands above."

The participants did as they were told except Mika stayed behind and hugged her brother.

"Good luck" she whispered in his ear and pulled back, her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto looked shocked as Mika said, "I know you can do it. I believe in you, brother."

Naruto smiled, _'Mika'_ she walked away and up the stairs. He looked over to Neji and held his fist up.

'_Thank you sis'_

"You got something to say to me, failure?" Neji asked mockingly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I vow to win"

Mika made it up the stairs with the others and stood by Sakura and Shikamaru, trying to stay as far away from Gaara and Sasuke as possible, '_Can't have them ruining my focus'_

Mika watched as Naruto conjured clones but Neji found the real Naruto and attacked him, telling him his dreams will never come true.

"Wake up and face reality!" Mika could hear Neji's hurtful words, "Those who will become Hokage are born with that fate! You cannot get there by trying. You have to be pre-selected."

Mika clenched the bar rail in front of her.

"**Calm down pup"**

Mika ignored Okami's words.

"Each person's life consists only of being swept along in the inescapable current of their destiny."  
Mika could see Naruto's face falter.

"All of us only have one shared fate. Death."

Naruto looked angry, "Well so what? Guess I'm just a sore loser then!"

He conjured more clones and went at Neji again only for Neji to find the real one once more and hit Naruto in the chest, pressing his tenketsu.

Naruto began to spit up blood and Mika's hands clenched the bar rail tighter. Sakura saw Mika's anger and watched her closely, "Mika, you okay?"

Mika didn't respond, watching the battle with concentration.

'_Win Naruto!'_ she thought, '_Prove this bastard wrong!'_

"I told you it was useless to fight"

Naruto looked up at Neji with a smirk, "And I told you I'm a sore loser"

That Naruto went poof and Mika relaxed, _'It was just a clone'_

The real Naruto and another clone came up behind Neji and punched him.

Except then Neji began rotating and pushed Naruto away with Chakra.

Naruto was flung away and Neji laughed, "You thought you had me beat?"

All of a sudden, Neji cam at Naruto again, pressing all of his tenketsu at once.

Mika's heart raced with fear and anger for this Neji, _'Is this what happened to Hinata? This guy's a total jerk! This is why Naruto feels the need to beat Neji. Hmph! And he said he doesn't have any feelings for Hinata. Yeah right!'_

"Believing that you can simply get to the top if you work hard enough is just a fantasy! Face reality. You're just a failure!"

Naruto stood up, "Shut up!"

Neji smirked, "Look, just give up alright? I have no grudge against you so"

"SHUT UP! I DO ALRIGHT?!"

Neji looked confused.

Mika felt an incredible anger well inside of her.

"**Pup, calm down. Your anger will get the better of you"**

Mika growled, not being able to hear what neither Neji nor Naruto was saying.

The group around her of participants suddenly felt something in the air. Gaara stared with wide eyes at Mika, astonished by the girl's bloodlust. Sasuke was even more surprised.

"Mika?"

She ignored them and clenched the bar rail so hard that it was crushed and being bent under her strength.

Then she heard a voice call out.

"I won't run away! I never go back on my word!"

Mika looked up with golden eyes at her brother, trying to listen once more. In truth, she really didn't know why she was so angry all of a sudden. Sure what Neji was saying made her upset up why was she getting so offensive about it? What's happening to her?

'_I feel . . . Strange'_ she thought rather dizzily.

"You're just a joke! Stop trying to lecture me as if you know anything! Everyone is born with a destiny that cannot be defied."

Mika felt blood roll down her chin. Her teeth had gotten sharper and pierced the inside of her mouth.

Neji looked angry, "How could you understand anything about my fate?! About bearing an inescapable curse?!"

Naruto delved into memories of when Mika and him were children and had to fend for themselves on the streets. Everyone hated them because of the demons inside of them.

"Actually, I understand pretty well." Mika's brother said, "And? So what? Big deal! You're not the only one who's 'special' you know."

Mika let her teeth show in threat and Sasuke looked a little worried, "Mika? What the hell? You okay?"

A black chakra then started to surround her and then Mika was in pain everywhere. She lurched violently and held her stomach in pain.

"**I told you to calm down little one"** Okami scolded her.

"Mika! What's wrong?!" Sakura tried to keep her standing but Mika was so confused.

'_What's going on with my body? Okami?'_

"**Call for Kakashi. It's because that you are my first Jinchuriki, Mika. I was going to tell you after the exams but I guess now is the time when you have over exerted yourself."**

'_What do you mean?'_

"**Have you teammate get Kakashi first"**

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Get Kakashi for me." She rasped, blood oozing from her shirt on her stomach.

She collapsed on the floor, holding her stomach in pain. Gaara looked over to her with a mild interest. He showed no emotion but on the inside, he held a pinch of concern for her. Shikamaru kneeled beside her, worried for his friend.

Sasuke stopped Sakura, "I'll go get him. I'll find him faster with the Sharingan. You stay here with Mika."

Sasuke ran and entered the audience stands, looking for his sensei until he finally found him standing with Ino, Choji, a recovering Lee and Guy.

"Kakashi! It's an emergency! Mika needs your help! Now!"

The gray haired ninja didn't even ask questions and followed Sasuke immediately to Mika.

When Kakashi and Sasuke got back to her, Mika was close to passing out, "Mika! You alright? What happened?"

Sakura spoke, "We don't know. She was just surrounded by a black chakra all of a sudden and she started shuddering in pain."

'_This is bad'_ Kakashi took her in his arms, "Tell the proctor that Mika Uzumaki will not be participating in the exams. She forfeits."

Mika whined in pain, "No" The sand siblings watched as Mika shuddered again, crying.

'_Poor kid'_ Temari thought.

'_What's wrong with her?' _Kankuro wondered.

'_Hmm. A forfeit?'_ Shino was curious.

"Just listen to me, Mika" Kakashi held her bridal style and took her quickly to the hospital room. Immediately, he brushed her shirt up to show her navel where the curse seal was. It was bleeding.

"I'll need help with this" Kakashi cut his finger and placed his hand on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A small dog appeared, "Pakkun, I need you to go find Jiraya, alright? Quickly now!"

Pakkun nodded and left without a word, leaving Kakashi alone with Mika. Kakashi tried to wipe the blood away and placed a cold towel on Mika's forehead. By now, Mika was barely conscious.

It was about twenty minutes later when Pakkun and Jiraiya arrived.

The Sanin walked up to Kakashi, "Hey, what's the matter with her? Pakkun wouldn't give me any details."

Kakashi rubbed Mika's wrist in comfort, "I'm afraid I don't really know for sure myself. However I do know that whatever it is, it has to do with the Eleven tails."

"Hmm" Jiraiya pondered and placed a hand on Mika's naval. The girl jerked in pain.

"That's it. I think I know. Okami has never had a host before right?"

Kakashi nodded and Jiraiya continued, "Well if I'm think right then it's because of that is why she's reacting this way."

The sanin placed his five fingers onto Mika's seal gently, releasing Chakra into her to ease the pain and stop the bleeding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. The nine-tails has had countless Jinchuriki hosts and the demon's spirit has just been passed down through generations by a new birth. This makes the demon more calming to the host and the host will be more adapt to the demon, genetically speaking. However, in Mika's case, she's not use to the demon's power and Okami cannot help her control it because he's never had a Jinchuriki. In this case, both parties are inexperienced."

"Oh, I get it. But how did this happen? Her sudden pain and the blood?"

"Well a demon is formed with hate correct? Even though we know Okami isn't hateful towards the girl, it doesn't matter. That means Mika's hate must have called forth the demon's chakra. And since she has only ever been able to use the chakra so recently, she's being consumed by the hate slowly. She's also using Okami's chakra too much. All she has to do I'd say is do some calming exercises and not use Okami's power anymore. There. Problem solved."

When he was finished healing her, he pulled her shirt back down and gently pat her stomach. She was a very extraordinary girl.

(Flashback)

"Here take this water balloon." Jiraiya threw it at her.

"And do what with it?" Mika asked, catching the balloon easily so it didn't pop on her.

Jiraiya laughed, "Well all you have to do right now is pop it with your chakra. Swirl your chakra around, rotating it until it pops. Got it?"

Mika's face lit up, "That'll be easy!"

"Wait! One more thing" her new teacher grinned, "I know you have a better grasp at your demon's chakra than Naruto does but try not to use the Eleven tail's chakra with this, alright? IF you manage that, you'll become even stronger without the help of the demon spirit!"

Mika nodded in understanding and concentrated on the water balloon. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't pop it. She went the whole day without making any progress.

'_Well I guess stubbornness runs in the family'_ Jiraiya thought, '_This will definitely keep these two brats busy while I do my research'_ he grinned.

Once it was night out, Naruto had passed out trying to use summoning jutsu too much. Mika, however, was still sitting in her one spot trying to pop the fucking water balloon. Jiraiya smiled

"You know, you might want to take your brother home now. You can come back tomorrow if you want and train with us again."

Mika shook her head, "He'll be fine. We've slept on the streets before, no big deal"

Jiraiya frowned, "Really. You two don't look like street urchins to me. Don't worry about the Rasengan, kid. That was the fourth Hokage's original jutsu, you know. Even then, it took him years to master it."

Mika's eyes widened, "It won't take me that long! I swear! I'll master this jutsu soon, I promise, Jiraiya sensei!"

The sanin smiled, "Yeah. I believe you kid."

'_Their twins alright'_

(end of Flashback)

'_But even mastering the Rasengan might not be enough to protect her'_

"But what about her right now?" Kakashi interrupted his thoughts.

Jiraiya looked down at the now, unconscious girl, "I say she just needs rest now. She'll be fine."

The two fell into a silence, watching the girl and Jiraiya spoke again, "She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Yes and Naruto's a spitting image of his father too."

"Yeah. Well I better run. See you later, eh Kakashi? You gonna watch the rest of the matches?"

"Nah" the gray-haired jounin brushed Mika's hair out of her face, "I'm going to stay in here with her for a while longer. Make sure she's okay."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Alright. Suit yourself. Just watch out alright? I think something big is about to happen soon."

Kakashi nodded as the sanin left.

'_Oh Mika. Why did you get so angry?_' he thought.

Meanwhile at Naruto's match, Neji had pressed all of his tenketsu but he had summoned the Nine tail's Chakra to help him. He Was much stronger and faster and came to Neji with all he had against his rotation.

They had been flown apart and Neji thought that he had won. Except he didn't expect Naruto to come bursting through the ground underneath him, knocking him to the ground and enabling him to move.

Naruto had won the match.

"So shut up about 'destiny' and 'inescapable fate'. You shouldn't whine about such trival stuff. Because unlike me, you're not a 'failure'."

The crowds cheered for Naruto, not expecting such a great match. Of course then that's when Naruto's ego popped in and cheered with them, jumping up to the competitor's stand to hug Mika.

However, when he got up there, she wasn't there, "Where is she?" he asked Sasuke and the Uchiha frowned.

"Kakashi had to take her to the medic room. Something happened to her. I don't know what."

Naruto looked worried but Sasuke's eyes softened, "Don't worry, idiot. She'll be fine. She's probably fighting the medics and Kakashi right now to come back up and fight."

"But you know what Kakashi said, Sasuke" Sakura interrupted, "She won't be able to fight in the matches now. Kakashi told us to tell the proctor that she will have to forfeit the match."

Naruto grunted, "Aw man. Maybe I should go visit her? She's probably so pissed."

Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke, "No need. She'll be fine. Neji and his uncle are in the medic room right now and Neji promised he'd keep an eye on her. She's asleep now, so don't go bugging her. She needs rest."

Naruto smiled, "Alright."

"Alright!" the proctor shouted, "The next match is Kankuro vs Shino! Please come down!"

Kankuro was a little worried, _'I don't want to show the enemy what I can do yet.'_

"I forfeit the match!" he called and the proctor tsked.

"Alright then how about Temari and Shikamaru?" the proctor asked.

Temari smirked and whipped out her giant fan, riding it down to the arena and waited for Shikamaru.

'_Aw man'_ Shikamaru grumbled, _'I got to fight a girl?'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile in the medic room, Mika was slowly waking up and looked around to notice where she was.

She tried to sit up but failed miserably_, 'What happened to me?'_

"You might just want to lie down and rest for a bit longer, Uzumaki" a new voice said and Mika turned to see Neji in the room with her, sitting up in his own bed, staring out the window.

'_Naruto must have won'_ she thought, proud of her brother.

The two stayed in silence for another hour until they could hear the overwhelming cheers of the crowds screaming and shouting.

'_Gaara and Sasuke's match'_

Even though Mika had helped train Sasuke, there was a doubt in her that he would be able to win against Gaara.

It wasn't because she thought Sasuke was weak and Gaara was invincible, no. It was because she knew what Gaara was and she knew that the demon within him had more control over him that anyone realized.

"Must be a good match" Neji commented.

Mika nodded.

They listened for a bit until strangely enough, everything went quiet.

"Something's wrong" she spoke and it was Neji's turn to nod.

Mika jumped up in the bed, flinching in pain, and ran outside. What she saw confused her. There were sound ninja around and a few sand ninja fighting Leaf ninja, "What's going on?"

Just when she was about to move forward, a sound ninja appeared behind her only to be punched through the wall by Kakashi.

"You okay Mika?"

Mika nodded, a little blood splattered on her face and her eyes wide, "What's happening?"

"The sound and sand have betrayed Konoha. This is war, Mika. It was all a part of a plot and your sand friends knew about it. I'm sorry. The sand ninja trio ran out but Sasuke is going after them. I sent Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto to retrieve Sasuke."

"I'm going" was her immediate answer and before Kakashi could stop her, she bolted through the hole in the wall Kakashi had made and ran for it.

'_Please be careful Mika'_

Mika ran through the gates of Konoha but stopped on a tree, _'I have to smell for them now. Did the sand siblings really know about this?'_

She heard screams and the sound of battle in Konoha.

'_Did Gaara really know?'_

She sniffed and found the scent of Gaara and Sasuke together about a mile or two away.

She opened her eyes with a glare and shivered, _'Why? Why would they do this?'_

She bolted into a run towards the scents.

"**I tried to warn you Mika"**

Mika felt a few tears fly off her cheeks, _'Yes, Okami. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.'_

Her glare hardened and she went even faster, "They'll pay." She spoke.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he had tried to stop Gaara but failed, his curse mark appearing. His body weakening.

Before Gaara could finish him off though, Naruto came and kicked him, keeping him away from Sasuke, his friend.

At first, Naruto wanted to run but Gaara was too fast and tried for Sasuke again. That's when Sakura stepped in in front of Sasuke. Gaara slammed her against a tree, using his large monster sand arm.

Naruto decided that he had no other choice but to fight. He tried to use Summoning Jutsu to get Gamabunta but failed, summoning a smaller toad instead. Naruto was knocked back.

"What is this? What is this feeling?"

Gaara knocked him back again but Naruto picked himself back up, "This feeling welling up inside of me."

"For whatever reason. . . Just against this guy"

'_I'm not going to lose to him. I have to save Sakura, even if it means I end up dying!'_

Naruto summoned many clones to his side and attacked, using the thousand years of death on Gaara and a letter-bomb. It made a rather large impact on the form Gaara was using but it was only one blow. Gaara knocked Naruto with his tail, sending him flying.

Naruto expected to collide with the tree but was caught by someone.

'_Sasuke?'_

He looked behind him and saw that he was wrong.

"Mika! What are you doing here?!"

It was true, Mika had been the one to catch Naruto. She had arrived in time to catch Naruto before he impacted with the tree. Mika glared at Gaara, though, not paying hardly any attention to Naruto's question.

Gaara looked different but she could tell by his scent. This was Gaara.

'_This is my traitor'_

Gaara glared right back at her, "I thought I told you to leave, Uzumaki" he growled.

Mika's eyes widened in recognition, "You bastard. You knew the whole time!"

Gaara laughed at her, "You're a fool, Uzumaki! Hahahah!"

Mika clenched her fists, "You son of a bitch! I thought we were friends!"

Gaara smiled insanely in his half-form, "You were wrong! I fooled you! I was never your friend! I just used you to piss off Uchiha! Would it make you feel better if I told you it amused me?!"

She couldn't take it anymore and bolted to her 'friend', only to be knocked away by a tail. This time, Naruto caught her.

Mika groaned in agony when she realized that Gaara had sliced a nice cut down her shoulder and arm. It was gushing blood and Okami was doing all he could to help her heal the wound.

"**I won't be able to heal this completely Mika**" he told her, "**You need a medic ninja. If I were to help you even more then you'll turn out just the way you did a couple hours ago. Too much of my chakra"**

"Hold on sis. You're still too weal from earlier. Let me handle this." Naruto spoke.

"NO. I can't, Naruto. You're my brother and I will fight with you." She tried to get up but failed. Naruto was right. She was still too weak from her episode earlier and the new gash didn't help matters.

Sasuke landed over on the same branch with us, "Naruto, Mika. You two get Sakura out of here. I'll hold him off."

"You're in no condition to fight either, Uchiha" Mika retorted to him but Sasuke just stood up.

"Even in this state. I can still delay him a little." He struggled to stay standing and Mika was impressed at Sasuke's strength.

"I've already lost everyone I've cared about before. I don't ever want to watch my friends die in front of my again. Not again."

Mika was close to tears. Even after she had been to rude and bitchy around him, Sasuke still considered her a friend. She placed a hand over her bleeding shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Naruto looked shocked, "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Mika's brother stood up, "I thought of him as strong because like me and Mika, he grew up in the same sadness and loneliness that we did. He fought and loved only himself and because of that, I thought he possessed strength. I really did."

"Naruto" Mika was astonished.

'_Is this really my brother talking?'_

"But that's not what it takes to be truly strong is it? You can't get strong just by fighting for yourself."

Naruto clapped his hands together and called for chakra, "Hyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Naruto!" Mika had to hold onto the bark and Uchiha for support.

"I swear I'll protect all of you!" Naruto shouted before conjuring hundreds of clones.

"What the?" Was all Sasuke could manage to say.

Mika however, spoke more firmly, "Naruto, let me help you."

She stood up and glared at Gaara but Naruto placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder and shook his head, "You thought of him as your friend but he betrayed your trust, Mika. I know you want revenge. But just let me handle this alright? Let me protect you this time."

Mika stared into her brother's eyes and saw only confidence and determination in them.

She nodded, "Alright. I trust you, Naruto. Kick his ass for me."

Naruto smirked and looked back at Gaara, "Alright, let's go!"

Him and his clones ran towards Gaara and Gaara, being a little defenseless at the moment after Naruto's last attack, could only barely block the punches and kicks as his sand around him started to fly off. Gaara landed on the ground.

'_No. I won't disappear like this. No! No!'_

"No! I won't lose to you!" Gaara roared.

A wave of sand burst up in the air and formed a giant monster.

'_Shukaku'_ Sasuke and Mika thought.

Just then Mika could smell someone else nearby.

'_That's Temari's scent. She's a traitor too. They're all traitors.'_

Mika glared at the bark she was sitting on with Sasuke and clenched her fists. She could feel Okami trying to soothe her in her head.

She could only watch in terror as Sand swirled around her brother.

'_That jutsu. Sand coffin? No!'_

Gaara was going to kill him.

Until, that is, Naruto summoned the great Gamabunta once more.

Mika's jaw dropped, "When did he?"

Sasuke beside her was shocked into silence just as much as she was.

All of a sudden, there were giant earthquakes and winds that almost blew Mika and Sasuke away.

'_That giant toad and Shukaku are fighting now. Such power!'_

Mika could only wait for the small giant battle to stop until she saw that Naruto had head-butted Gaara, forcing the Shukaku form to crumble away to the ground. The giant toad as well disappeared, blowing Naruto and Gaara on the tops of the trees.

"You know? I really don't get you" Naruto talked to Gaara and the sand Jinchuriki only listened with a glare on his face, "My sister gave you all of her love and friendship and you just threw that all away only to betray her trust. She truly cared for you. She's never cared for anyone else like that! Not even me."

Gaara just stared at him, '_Love?'_

"Let's make this it. I've only got one more punch let. You too right? You and I are a lot alike you know."

Gamabunta's sword poofed away and Gaara and Naruto flew towards each other for one last punch.

Naruto hit him first, though, sending them both falling to the ground.

They landed hard and Mika watched as her brother was still trying to crawl over to Gaara by his chin. Mika felt tears run down her cheeks. Sasuke had run to catch Sakura before she fell to the ground, the sand around her having crumbled away with Shukaku.

'_He's still willing to risk his life even though he can barely move. Oh Naruto, you truly are amazing, brother. You've grown so much.'_

"I will not cease to exist! No! I won't! I refuse!" Mika never heard Gaara cry out like that before and she almost felt bad for him. Naruto stopped and Mika closed her eyes in shared pain.

Gaara was getting scared of Naruto's strength to keep coming at him and he shouted at him, "No! Stay away from me! Go away!"

'_Serves him right, the bastard'_

Naruto looked up to him, "It's almost unbearable isn't it? The pain of loneliness. The way you feel. I understand it so well, the pain of being all alone. Mika understands it too. We were never accepted before."

Gaara stared at Naruto in shock.

"But I've got other people I care about now. And I won't let you hurt them! Even if I have to kill you. I will protect them with my life!"

He tried to move more but couldn't. Gaara calmed slightly and asked, "But why? Why are you fighting for them?"

Naruto answered his question, "Because they saved me from myself. They were the first to accept me and Mika for who we were. Their my friends. I couldn't live without them. I love them."

'_Love again?'_ Gaara looked up to the sky, '_Is that what makes him so strong?'_

He thought about Mika and how she had been doing nothing but trying to be his friend and he rejected her in the end.

But then he remembered.

(Flashbacks)

"Love is the heart's desire to serve someone who is precious to you. To watch over them. Like my sister did. . . for you Gaara." Yashamaru had told the six year old Gaara.

_-888888888888-_

"You're not alone Gaara!" Mika shouted to him before he killed the clone. The real Mika appeared in of him and lifted his shirt up to look at his curse seal.

_-8888888888888888-_

"Do you want to come with me and Temari to hang with me and my other friends?" Mika spoke to him.

'_Other__ friends?'_

_-888888888888888-_

"You do not fear me." It wasn't a question but she answered anyways.

"No. I do not."

"Why not?" his voice was soft but she could hear his confusion. Mika placed her own hand on Gaara's who still had his own on her neck.

"I believe I've answered this question before."

There was silence, "We are not the same."

_-888888888888888888-_

"You're my friend and I would never betray you."

"How did you know-"

"How did I know what you were thinking? Because I used to sport that look all of the time." Mika interrupted him, "I know how it feels to be betrayed by others. How it feels to be lonely and wonder whether or not you really have a purpose in this world or not."

(End of Flashbacks)

Gaara opened his eyes again to stare into the sky, '_Mika'_

Just then Sasuke landed beside Naruto, "Naruto, it's alright now. The sand around Sakura has disappeared. She's safe now. This guy used up all of is chakra."

Naruto sighed, "That's a relief."

He fell unconscious and Mika found the strength in her to jump down on the other side of Naruto. Gaara stared at her, his eyes half-closed.

Then Temari and Kankuro appeared, glaring at the leaf ninja.

"That's enough. No more." Gaara rasped in exhaustion.

"But-" Kankuro tried to protest but the look on Gaara's face said it all.

'_He's done. I've never seen him like this before. He's completely exhausted.'_

"Alright Gaara" Kankuro agreed and hooked his brother's arm around his shoulder. Gaara gave one last look to the Leaf ninja.

Mika stared down at her brother, determined not to look back at Gaara while Sasuke glared at them. Temari sent an apologetic look to Mika but the girl refused to look at them, snarling her nose in disgust. Kankuro and Temari took off with Gaara in Kankuro's arms.

'_Who knows._' Gaara thought, _'Perhaps even I one day. Naruto and Mika Uzumaki'_

"Kankuro. Temari" he rasped out again.

The siblings were alerted to Gaara but what he said next almost made Kankuro drop him, "I'm so sorry."

Kankuro looked over to Temari, "It's. . . It's alright, I guess."

Meanwhile Mika stared down at her brother and about the war in Konoha.

'_How many have died already because of them. I thought that we were friends, Gaara. Why?'_

She let a tear fall by her brother's face.

'_Why did you betray me?'_

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	12. Could I forget you?

**Alright. I have a guest who is reading my fanfiction and they asked me to describe what Mika looks like more in the story. They also said that they like to draw OCs. Please contact me either by Review or PM messaging me first if you wish to draw her. I, myself, have a account called mksfroogle. I have drawn Mika Uzumaki and if you wish to know what she looks like then you may look her up on using my account name mksfroogle.**

**Thank you.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(Flashbacks)

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was two days after the battle.

Everyone was wearing black and the air around the village seemed too sorrowful.

The third Lord Hokage had died in the battle. It was all because of Orochimaru. The sand village had claimed that Orochimaru had murdered the Kazekage and took his place, the sand shinobi, not knowing.

So it wasn't the sand's fault but the third Hokage had died, among others of the Leaf and sand. The sound, however, were still bitter enemies with the Leaf and now the Sand village as well.

Mika stood by Naruto at The Hokage's funeral service. She didn't have much to remember about the third Hokage but she knew that he was a good man. He protected his village from Orochimaru, destroying the snake's arms with the same sealing jutsu that placed the tailed demons in her and Naruto.

It started raining but it didn't bother Mika. She loved the rain but not today. The sky was crying. She stood by Sasuke and Naruto was on the other side of her. Sakura was with her parents somewhere else.

"Sasuke?" she whispered to him and the Uchiha hummed in response.

"I. . . I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

There was silence between them until after the service and the sun started to come out. Mika was on her way home when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey"

She turned to see Sasuke looking down at her, "Why did you apologize back there?"

Naruto had run off for some ramen at Ichiraku's with Iruka and Sakura left with her parents. She didn't know where Kakashi was. Mika was all alone with Sasuke.

He shook her shoulder slightly to bring her out of her thoughts.

Mika blushed, "Because you were right, Uchiha. Gaara was nothing but a monster. He even told me that the only reason he was being my friend was to get to you. He didn't care about me at all."

She let a tear run down her cheek but Sasuke rubbed it away with his thumb. He cupped her face with both of his hands, making her look him in the eye, "You don't need to apologize, Mika. It's me who should be the one saying their sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like I have been or treating you so horribly. You're my teammate and my friend. I swear I will not ever hurt you again."

Mika looked in to his coal black eyes, seeing his sincerity and smiled, "Thanks . . . Sasuke"

His eyes widened. She had never called him by his first name before.

The Uchiha smirked at her and lifted his head a bit to kiss her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow for training, right?"

Mika blushed and nodded, "Right"

'_Maybe Naruto's right. Maybe I should start getting to know Sasuke better.'_

Sasuke waved as he left, Mika waving a bit shyly back. When he was gone, she heard numerous wolf whistles and funny noises.

'_What the?' _

She turned only to see Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Hinata and Naruto smirking knowingly at her.

Mika blushed red, "Ah! You guys! What are you doing?!"

Ino winked, "That was sooo cute! I never knew Sasuke could be so sweet!"

"Yeah, that was so adorable!" Tenten agreed.

"Y-you two would m-make a good couple M-mika" Hinata blushed and giggled beside Naruto.

"So youthful!" you can guess who that one was.

"It's about time sis! I told you you'd like him!" of course Naruto boasted and Kiba merely pouted with a fake smile on his face.

Mika's blush was burning horribly on her face and she looked at the ground, "I-it's not like that! It's not like that at all! You guys are so weird!"

She broke out into a run and ran away from the group in an embarrassed terror.

"What was her problem?" Ino asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Look at her run! So fast!" Lee praised but looked so jealous. He was still in his crutches since Gaara injured him and had been told that he was never to be a ninja again. It hurt him but he'd never give up.

"You guys embarrassed her, that's why" Kiba crossed his arms behind his head and frowned, Akamaru on his head, "Hey Naruto, why is Sasuke being so . . . I don't know, friendly with your sister all of a sudden?"

Naruto just shrugged, "I think he's always had a crush on her. He told me so on our first real big mission together. We were in the forest training alone together when he asked me what Mika thought of him. He just kept asking questions and I knew right then he kind of had a thing for her, I guess."

"You guess?" Tenten asked him.

"Yeah I mean Mika was hanging around that sand ninja all last month remember? It pissed Sasuke off so bad I guess that he took out his anger on Mika."

Hinata looked a bit worried, "B-but if he took is anger out on M-mika, then aren't you afraid that i-if something like that happens again then h-he'd hurt her?"

Naruto had a questioning look in his face and thought about it. Kiba sighed.

"Naruto what Hinata means is aren't you worried that if Mika found someone else to give her attentions to that Sasuke would flip out again and hurt her to teach her a lesson?"

He still looked confused, "A lesson? No! Guys! Sasuke would never hurt Mika! He apologized remember!?"

Kiba snorted, "Whatever."

-888888888888888888888-

In Suna, things changed dramatically.

The Kazekage had been murdered and although the sand siblings never really were around their father all that much, they were still sad. Gaara, however was indifferent.

Since the Sand sibling's return from Konoha, Gaara has been in the hospital recovering. It normally took three days to reach the sand village but without taking a break, they were able to reach their village a lot sooner to get treatment for their little brother.

However, nurses were less than happy to take care of him. Everyone in the village knew what Gaara was capable of and everyone was afraid to look at him let alone touch him.

Temari, though, being the big sister, let the nurses know that either they heal her brother or she would kill them herself. Thankfully, the nurses were afraid of Temari as well.

It was easier than they expected to heal the Sand user as he just stared blankly at the ceiling the whole time and hummed quietly whenever they asked him a yes or no question.

"This is so unlike him" Temari voiced to Kankuro and the puppet user nodded.

"I know. Ever since that battle with Mika's brother, he hasn't even moved. I don't think he's even really blinked has he?!"

Temari shrugged. They were currently in the hospital room with Gaara, sitting by his bed. The red-head looked as if he were in deep thought. He hadn't even really eaten anything either since the battle.

'_How can I make them like me? I want to be loved now but how do I receive it?'_

He remembered asking that question to Yashamaru when he was little.

(Flashback)

"How does one receive love?" six year old Gaara asked his uncle.

"Oh Gaara" Yashamaru smiled, "You've already received some"

"I have?"

"Yes" he looked over to Karura's picture in a frame, "Love is devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring and protecting that person. I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara. The sand spirit is a demon that is only uses offensive combat. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe that the will of your mother is inside that sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you even after her death. She loves you Gaara"

The small boy smiled sadly at his uncle.

(end of Flashback)

Gaara turned his head and looked out the hospital window. He knew that his siblings were there but he just wanted to think.

'_But how can I make them see that I don't want to be alone anymore?'_

He blinked, watching the clouds and turned to face his siblings. Temari and Kankuro noticed the look but stayed silent, waiting for Gaara to speak first if he wanted to.

But Gaara didn't know what to say. What can he possibly say to the two people he ignored and treated like crap for the past six years?

"Umm" he started but lost his words in his heart.

Temari had never seen anything like this before. Gaara looked distraught in a way. Like he didn't know what to do.

So she had a momentary suicidal thought.

'_Does he need encouragement? Is he afraid?'_

She realized that she had never hugged or even really touched her littlest brother before, not even when he was very little. Her eyes softened and got up from her seat to kneel in front of Gaara's bed. She cautiously placed her hand in his red hair, _'His hair is so soft. It's almost cute'_

Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't know what his sister was doing but it almost felt nice and comforting.

It gave him courage.

"I-"

"Yes?" Temari encouraged him.

Gaara closed his eyes and was about to speak when the nurse came in.

"Excuse me? But he's ready to be checked out. He's perfectly fine now." The nurse looked relieved that Gaara wouldn't be there any longer.

Temari nodded and Kankuro stood up, "I'll go sign the papers. You stay here with him, Temari."

When Kankuro left, Temari was left alone with Gaara, who seemed to have lost his courage again. Temari pet his hair gently and Gaara couldn't help but to close his eyes.

"Gaara?" Temari asked and her brother hummed.

"What was it you wanted to say?"

The boy opened his eyes and almost looked afraid, "I- I don't want to be alone anymore. The pain."

His eyes began to sting as he remembered the battle between him and Naruto Uzumaki, "It hurts so much. In here"

He placed a hand on his chest over his heart and Temari understood.

"Yashamaru once told me that it was my heart. That a wound to the heart is hardest to heal but can only be healed by one thing. The thing that is the most hardest to receive."

"And what's that Gaara?"

The boy looked away out the window again, "Love."

The older sister finally understood everything now, "Oh Gaara. Why the sudden change of thoughts? I thought you always said that Love was just a weakness."

Kankuro came back in at this point. He had been listening through the door, curious of what his little brother had to say. Gaara didn't notice his brother and spoke again, "I was wrong. When I was fighting Naruto Uzumaki, my eyes opened. His love and desire to protect those precious to him were so strong. I was so powerless against that strength. I want to be like him. Like Naruto and Mika Uzumaki."

Temari smiled and Kankuro was speechless by the door until Gaara clutched his head in pain.

"G-guuuhh!"

The Shukaku was definitely not happy with Gaara's knew change of thought.

"**How dare you!? Do you not remember what Yashamaru did to you?! He tried to kill you and just because you lost one battle against some stupid blonde brat, you're going to change just like that?!"**

Gaara growled and stood up, "No! I won't listen to you anymore! Leave me alone you monster!"

"**Ha! You can't get away from me! I'll make you suffer, boy!"**

Gaara whimpered. The pain was too great and he shivered. But he saw a way out. The door.

He ran.

Temari and Kankuro watched Gaara in shock as he ran out the door and out from the hospital.

"Should we follow him?"

"Of course we should! Who knows what will happen?" Temari shouted at Kankuro and they ran after Gaara, who was running fast out of the village.

The guards didn't bother to stop him and Gaara ran out into the desert away from the village.

"**You know I can just take over your body anyway and destroy the village right? What will you do then for love, huh?!"**

"No! You won't influence me anymore! I will stop you!"

"**You'll stop me?! Ha! What a joke! You are weak!"**

Gaara held his head in his hands and fell to his knees, "No! I'm not! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again! I will not give you blood. I will not kill anyone from my village ever again! Never!"

Shukaku was impressed by Gaara's will power but wasn't going to give up. He sensed that his siblings were near, watching the whole thing in shock.

"**You can't suppress me. What if I were to kill your siblings huh? Then you'd have no one. No one would ever even look your way!"**

"No! You. Will. Not. Hurt. Them!" Gaara screamed and the sand around him swirled around, creating a massive sand tornado. In his concentration and rage, Gaara still didn't know Temari and Kankuro were behind him, Temari using her fan to keep the blast from hurting he rand Kankuro.

"What's going on?!" Kankuro yelled in fear and his sister just stayed silent, covering her face from the blowing sand.

"**Just look at what you did to your little friend in Konoha! You broke her heart and wounded her in the battle! She'd never forgive you! In fact when I'm done killing your siblings, I'll force you to Konoha and make you kill her!"**

Gaara thought of Mika. Her smile and laughter. She was the first one to accept him besides Yashamaru. She was the first one to ever call him friend and he had blew it with her, breaking her heart. But the thought of Shukaku hurting Mika in anyway made him angry.

Gaara growled in hate for Shukaku and clenched his fists angrily, "You won't hurt her. I won't let you. Now go back in your cage demon!"

He suddenly forced his chakra down and Shukaku was immediately suppressed, the sand tornado disappearing in the wind.

The red head was still on his knees and was breathing heavily in exhaustion, clutching his heart in pain.

Temari and Kankuro rushed over to their little brother hurriedly and Temari landed in front of him, "Gaara! Are you okay?!"

Kankuro placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Yeah, what happened?"

Gaara tried to relax his breathing and leaned on Temari's shoulder, "I suppressed the Shukaku. He will not be interfering with my thoughts ever again. I won't let him."

Temari stared in shock at Kankuro.

'_Did he really just-?'_They looked like they were thinking at the same time.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Back in Konoha.

"Hey sis! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the mission!"

It was about a week since the great battle and everyone was finally going on about missions like normal. Mika and Naruto had spent more time together like real siblings should, Sakura and Mika were actually getting along and Mika and Sasuke were on a lot better terms than before.

Currently, Team 7 were on their way to start a mission.

Mission objective: Find the missing pet.

Again.

Yes, it was a D-ranked mission but at least the gang was actually trying to have fun with it. Naruto, however, still wanted a more adventurous and dangerous mission, like always.

They were in the woods now, Kakashi in the front, then Sakura, Naruto, Mika and Sasuke at the back with his Sharingan at the ready to look for the mission pet cat. Mika wasn't too thrilled about looking for a cat because she didn't really like the independent little pricks but she sniffed for the feline nonetheless.

"The target is about a mile ahead by a river. I also smell blood. It's injured." She told Kakashi and the sensei nodded, acknowledging the comment.

'_How does she do that?'_ Sasuke wrinkled his nose a bit.

'_Wish I could do that'_ Naruto grumbled in his mind.

Once they reached the river, the group of five looked around first.

"Alright. Sasuke, try to use your Sharingan to find the target. Mika, sniff out the target and point in the direction for Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura, be ready to capture the target."

"What are you going to do sensei?!" the group shouted at him but the gray-haired ninja smirked under his mask.

"I don't want to get in your guys' way. I'll just stay here and assess your progress."

Mika pouted, "Whatever" she sniffed for the cat, smelling the blood to be very close. However, by the river, it was harder to tell exactly where the cat was.

"I think the brave little bastard crossed the river." She grumbled.

The group groaned and it took them about an hour to reach the end of the river, the current being especially strong.

'_How did that little furball get across?!'_ everyone was thinking.

When they reached the other side, Mika tried sniffing again but something else got in her way. The scent of spice and mint. She leaned towards the scent until a familiar voice startled her.

"Mika, what are you doing?"

The kunoichi opened her eyes and jumped back in surprise when she locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Ah! Sorry! I just smelt something good was all. I mean it was minty and . . Oh my god I'm going to shut up now." Sakura looked a little jealous that she got to smell Sasuke and Naruto looked a little grossed out but she turned to sniff out for the feline. She turned to the dark forest and could smell matted wet fur and blood, "It's that way."

Sasuke used his Sharingan and flinched.

"What?" the group asked him.

"We're going to need to be prepared to fight something big."

"Why?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Why didn't you tell us what kind of cat it was?!"

The group turned to Kakashi who rubbed the back of his head, "Well I just thought that you guys would like a bit of a challenge is all."

"Why? What's wrong Sasuke? What kind of cat is it?" Sakura asked and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"It's a Tiger."

"WHAT?!"

It was another two hours before the group finally tracked the tiger down and knocked it out. It wasn't very eventful but Mika really didn't' like cats so she was pretty grumpy about the situation.

By the time they reached the village again it was almost 8pm and they returned the giant feline to its circus owner. Mika was about to go home with Naruto when Sasuke stopped her, "Hey Mika. I was wondering if I could talk to you. Would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

The black haired boy used a coy smirk that made Mika blush, '_Why am I acting this way? I never acted this way around him before! Why now?'_

"Uh yeah sure."

She followed him until they were on the Hokage faces. They were walking up the staircase to the top when Mika finally asked, "Why are you taking me up here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I just thought it would be more private. Just us."

Mika gulped and followed until they were finally at the top and they sat down together to overlook the whole of Konoha.

"It's beautiful" Mika muttered and Sasuke nodded.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Sasuke?"

She started using his first name since the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed pleased.

"Well I don't really know actually. I guess I just wanted some company."

Mika felt a bit annoyed and rolled her eyes but didn't say anything or leave.

'_He wants to be around me'_

She almost giggled at the thought but contained herself.

Sasuke stared at Mika with full trust. At first he thought that she was annoying like Sakura and weak. But then the Land of Waves mission changed his opinion on both her and Naruto. Mika had changed from weak and defenseless to powerful and honorable. Naruto hadn't really changed but had grown on him. When they thought that Mika had died, Naruto and Sasuke shared the same hurt and had bonded in that one minute from rivals to friends.

Sasuke smiled at the thought and Mika noticed his smile.

"Sasuke? Why are you smiling like that?" she felt a bit creeped out.

"Hm?"

"You were smiling at me. It was creeping me out. Stop it." She clarified and Sasuke smirked.

"Afraid of me are you?" he leaned in closer to her to she began to feel afraid.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

She was about to say more until the Uchiha finally just did it.

He kissed her.

It was short and just a peck but in that one second peck, so many emotions were being felt by both of them.

Mika felt confused, afraid, loved and yet a bit mad while Sasuke just felt pure bliss and he wanted more.

He had never kissed anyone before and Mika had never been kissed before either. To both of them, it felt so strange.

Mika stared into the Uchiha's eyes and shivered, "What was that?" she whispered and the Uchiha grinned.

"I would have thought that you'd know a kiss when you felt one, Mika." He leaned in for another but Mika flinched away, a bit scared at the contact. She didn't know why but somehow she knew that she didn't feel this way about her friend.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry but. . . I just don't feel that way about you."

Sasuke looked a little pissed at first but smiled at her, "It's alright. We can try again some other time, huh?"

Mika frowned, "Maybe."

'_Why the fuck did I just say that?!'_

Sasuke smiled and laid down in the grass, gesturing for her to do the same and Mika hesitantly laid beside him. What she didn't expect was for Sasuke to put his arm around behind her head around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him until their sides were almost touching. It was cold out, though so Mika welcomed his body heat.

"**Mika, you should just let go of Gaara."** Okami growled in her mind, "**Be happy for a while. Forget him."**

Mika sighed and relaxed in Sasuke's arms, '_Can I forget?'_

When it was well past midnight, the two decided to leave and go their separate ways. Sasuke, however, didn't leave without planting a quick peck on her forehead.

Mika blushed but roamed sadly off to her apartment.

She didn't feel tired at all, having accidentally fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms for an hour. She noticed that Naruto was already asleep, sprawled out on his bed with each limb hanging off the bed. He snored pretty bad, too.

Mika entered her studio, looking around at all of the pictures of the boy she was trying to forget.

She closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek.

(flashback)

Gaara laughed at her, "You're a fool, Uzumaki! Hahahah!"

Mika clenched her fists, "You son of a bitch! I thought we were friends!"

Gaara smiled insanely in his half-form, "You were wrong! I fooled you! I was never your friend! I just used you to piss off Uchiha! Would it make you feel better if I told you it amused me?!"

She couldn't take it anymore and bolted to her 'friend', only to be knocked away by a tail.

(end of flashback)

Mika shivered in anger and glared at the faces of Gaara all around her.

She just lost it.

She burst around the room in utter madness, tearing the pictures and punching through the canvas'.

She was so mad she didn't stop until the whole room was destroyed and the pictures were left on the floor, ripped and wrinkled.

She breathed heavily and grimaced, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I just can't forget you." She whispered and fell to her knees, sobbing.

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile in Suna.

A few weeks later, everyone had noticed the change.

For one, he wasn't glaring at everyone but seemed to ignore people, instead of killing them.

Second, he had changed his attire a bit. Instead of short sleeves, he wore long sleeves and this shirt collar reached a bit below his chin. He was a bit nervous buying the new clothing from the village tailor, noticing the glare she gave him, but he didn't let it bother him. It never did before. Why should it now?

Currently, Gaara was in the living room with Temari and Kankuro. Baki was on a solo mission so they had a few days off. Temari and Kankuro hadn't talked to him about that day in the desert, deciding that it was best to not bring it up. They had witnessed it, after all.

Gaara sat on the couch in between Kankuro and Temari. In truth, Gaara would have liked nothing more than to spend the day in his room alone. However, he knew that family usually bonded and he wanted to create some bonds with his family.

But did it have to be this boring?

They were watching the Suna news.

"Another sand storm coming" Kankuro basically repeated the news lady and Temari rolled her eyes.

This had gone on for hours. Gaara finally cracked, "Can we go outside?"

Temari perked up, "Sure! That sounds like a great idea!"

Kankuro groaned. He wanted to be lazy today but looked like he had no choice.

'_Why does Gaara's new attitude have to come with a new sense of adventure?'_

It was true that the more time he spent around his siblings, the more he realized that he always spent his days always in his room alone. He had never really wandered around town and explored Suna's shops. Temari was more than happy to give him a tour.

"Where do you want to go today Gaara?" Temari asked him gently.

"I don't care. Anywhere" he rasped out and Kankuro groaned again.

"How about the greenhouse? I know last time we visited, you had your eyes on a Echinocereus cinerascens cacti right?"

Gaara glanced at his sister and nodded.

Temari smiled, "Well if you want, perhaps I'll get it for you. Then we can go to that special restaurant you like. The one that sells the best gizzards and beef tongue around."

Gaara didn't smile but nodded and Temari took that as the most excitement she'd get form him.

"What about you Kankuro? Want to go to the greenhouse and get a rose for that fake girlfriend of yours?"

Kankuro sputtered.

When they reached the greenhouse, the old lady that owned it waved nicely to the sand siblings.

Gaara liked her.

Not once had she glared at him since he expressed his love for cacti that is. He didn't know what was so fascinating about the plant but spikes that defended the water in the plant reminded him of his sand defense.

The elder lady came up to them, "What may I help you young children with, hmm?"

Temari smiled at her, "Hello Ayaka. We're just browsing for now but Gaara has a question for you."

Gaara glared at his sister. Since his change to not kill anyone, she had been pestering and forcing him to try to talk to other villagers. He wasn't too happy about it but tried anyway.

Ayaka smiled at the boy, "What may I help you with young Gaara?"

Gaara looked away, "Do you happen to still have that Echinocereus cinerascens cactus still?"

The old lady grinned, "Oh yes! It was the one you were gazing at last time was it not? Right this way, follow me."

The red-head followed the elder through the greenhouse, Temari and Kankuro browsing on their own, leaving and trusting Gaara alone with the elder woman.

Ayaka brought him straight to the cacti and Gaara was once more lost in its glory. It was a small cacti and the stems were usually a soft pale green. However, today being on the sun so much, the stems were red. But that wasn't the best part. The part he thought beautiful was the flower it held. The flower was large and had a deep purple color and the center was cream colored.

The spikes on the cacti were to be admired as well. They weren't large spines but there were many of them.

'_So beautiful'_

Somehow the cacti reminded him of Mika.

Ayaka began talking, "This cacti is also a fruit." This gained Gaara's attention.

She continued, "It tastes somewhat like strawberries. Wanna taste one?"

The boy shook his head. Something so precious shouldn't be eaten so gullibly.

"Very well. But if you like this one, I should really show you another one I think you'd like. Follow me."

Gaara wanted to stay but had no choice as Ayaka took hold of his arm and drug him over to another area.

Gaara blushed a bit when the old lady smiled at him so gently.

'_Not everyone has been this forgiving._' He mused.

Ayaka brought him to the crown jewel and Gaara gazed at the wonder in awe. Ayaka smiled, "I knew you'd like it. It's called a Monvillea"

The cacti was large, almost as tall as him but it was branched with soft fuzzy spikes on it instead of harsh pins. There was a large flower on it as well but it was red with white and blue in the middle.

"The blue is like her eyes" he didn't realize he spoke out loud.

"Oh?"Ayaka grinned, "A young lady has caught lord Gaara's attention has she? Is she to blame for your sudden transformation, dear?"

It was an innocent enough question and Gaara just stared at the flower and nodded, "She's my friend."

"Oh how wonderful!" the elder lady laughed, "But which cacti do you want Gaara? This one or the one before?"

Gaara stared at the beauty before him and reached out to touch the fuzzy cacti, "This one."

She nodded but before walking away she smiled, "I'm so happy you've finally found a friend to show you love Lord Gaara. You were such an adorable young boy when you were little. Now you've turned into a handsome young man. Hopefully she'll see that as well."

Gaara blushed but the old woman didn't see it as she went to find a box to put the cacti in for him.

By this time Temari and Kankuro had finally found him and Temari was holding a small Yavia cacti while Kankuro held a Tephrocactus geometricus. (look them up)

"Ready Gaara" Temari asked but when she noticed the cacti he was standing in front of she nearly dropped her cacti, "That's the one you want? It's huge! It's beautiful but it's so big!"

She sighed, "But I guess if you really want it then I'll get it for you. Kankuro, you're paying for your own."

"What?!"

They paid for their cacti and left the store. However, before they moved on, Gaara decided that the cacti would be too big to carry around so he used his sand to teleport the plant to his room in front of the window.

They walked the streets and ran into many glares. Gaara was very skilled, though, at ignoring them. That is, until one man purposefully bumped into him, causing the sand to prevent contact. The man flinched away violently, "Monster!"

Gaara looked down at the ground and narrowed his eyes.

Temari put a hand on his shoulder and yelled at the man to watch where he was going.

Kankuro just punched the man in the face, "Don't call him that!"

Gaara felt a smile on his lips, '_Thanks Temari. Kankuro.'_

They reached the restaurant in record time and sat down together. The waitress came with their drinks but glanced shakily at Gaara, trying to be brave.

Before he went to the Chunin Exams, he always just made Temari or Kankuro fetch his meals for him.

"W-what would you like to eat for lunch L-lord G-gaara?" the waitress asked him faking a smile.

Remembering that Mika said it was gross to just eat Gizzards and Beef tongue, he thought of what she had made him that day.

"I'll have gizzards and some Okra."

Temari was surprised. He usually never ordered any vegetables but thought nothing of it and gave the waitress her own order, "Some kenchinjiru vegetable soup please and some watermelon?"

Kankuro spoke, "Hamburger steak. Thanks beautiful."

The waitress blushed and went to fulfill their orders quickly.

Temari took her chance, "Don't worry Gaara. Things will get better." She winked at him.

Gaara didn't look so enthusiastic though.

After they ate, they started to go back home. However, Gaara heard a scream not far away.

'_What was that? That sounded like it was at the greenhouse!'_

Gaara ran and Temari and Kankuro had no choice but to run after him.

When they reached the Greenhouse, Gaara just grew angrier.

Three men were towered over poor old Ayaka, ordering her to give up her money, threatening her.

Ayaka was refusing though. Before one of the men could hit her though, Gaara sent sand to block the attack. The men looked around wildly until they locked eyes with Gaara.

"Oh no. It's him"

"Why is he interfering?"

"Should we run?"

Ayaka clutched her chest in fear and worry.

"Leave her alone. Or I'll make you" Gaara threatened but one of the men grew a pair.

"Oh please! You don't think people haven't noticed the difference in you?! You're nothing but a coward since you returned from the Chunin exams! What? Did some brat kick your ass so bad you realized your just a weak little demon sociopath?!"

The men laughed but Gaara continued to glare at them. People started to gather around and watch the scene in curiosity.

Gaara could hear the whispering.

"Is that that demon boy?"

"What's he doing? Claiming the old lady as his own victim?!"

"How sick!"

"Monster"

Gaara closed his eyes, "I'll say this once more. Leave her alone."

He opened his eyes and glared . The men looked a bit more afraid but the one didn't back down.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, '_Is this a trap of some kind? All a ruse and an excuse for the elders to kill me off somehow?'_

The man came lunging towards Gaara but the sand user merely stepped out of the way and tripped the man with his sand. The weakling landed on his face and knocked himself out, '_How pathetic'_

Gaara glared at the other two men but they ran away in fear.

Ayaka stood up and smiled at Gaara, "What a good boy"

The crowd, however, did not share Ayaka's thoughts and glared at Gaara with malice. They didn't trust him.

A few nights later, Gaara asked Kankuro to follow him outside the village. It was sunset and Gaara watched it with interest.

Kankuro was very frustrated with his brother. It was just that day that Gaara had signed up with the regular forces. He'd be assigned a new team tomorrow and they'll be off on their first mission together.

"Gaara, let it go."

Gaara stayed silent as his brother continued, "I don't want to say this but . . . You know how they see you. You're a weapon of terror."

Gaara raised his head, still facing away from Kankuro.

"Seriously, leaving us and joining the regular troops is not going to be an easy thing. Their full of Jounin that think pretty poorly of you. And most of the villagers.. . Their as terrified of you as they've always been."

There was silence before Gaara finally muttered, "I know that."

Kankuro looked up with surprise as Gaara went on, "I've always known. But doing nothing at all will almost certainly bring even greater pain. I know what I must do. I must clear my own path. And perhaps then the day will come when I can be like him."

Kankuro smiled.

"I want to be part of this village. So I'm aiming for the title of Kazekage. As a shinobi of the sand."

"Gaara" Kankuro whispered to himself, '_You've changed so much. You've become so different. I feel like you truly are my little brother now.'_

"I will work hard. Connect to the people of this village. The words of Naruto Uzumaki have brought me clarity. Until I met him and Mika, my ties to others brought me only pain and sorrow. But they were always pushing me to redefine those ties. I think I finally understand the suffering and sadness of life. The joy. These are feelings that can be shared with those around me."

Kankuro nodded and smiled, '_I believe in you little brother'_

"It was Uzumaki. They are the whole reason my eyes have finally opened. When we fought, we connected. Naruto and Mika have known the same pain I have. He taught me that I can change the path my life will follow."

"One day Kankuro, I'd like to become something precious to others, too. Not just to be viewed as some hideous weapon of terror." Gaara turned to smile at his brother, "But as the sand's next Kazekage."

Kankuro smiled back at his brother, "You already are viewed as precious Gaara. By Temari and me. If we lost you, I-"

Gaara smiled and closed his eyes, "I understand. But I still must do this. Do you understand? Brother?"

Kankuro was slowly losing the battle not to cry when he nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

'_Brother. You've become something so much more than a weapon. Someday other people will see that as well.'_

The next day, Gaara waited by the gates of Suna for his new team.

Their names were Yaoki and Korobi and the three of them were assigned on a joint mission with Konoha.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	13. Can I Forgive you?

**Sorry for the wait. I hope everyone had a great Easter. If anyone has any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask. Once again, if you want to know more about what Mika Uzumaki looks like, go to my deviant art account. My profile name is mksfroogle. Thanks for reading everyone!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(flashbacks)

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

(Flashback)

Mika had woken up in her studio that morning after she wrecked all the drawings and paintings of Gaara. She was laying on the ground and she realized that there was blood around her.

'_Not again!'_

She had bolted up but flinched as she removed her shirt to analyze her seal.

It was covered with dried blood.

"**Pup, I think that you must talk to Master Jiraiya about this. Your anger is getting out of hand. One day you just might bleed to death. Him and Kakashi are the only ones who know but Jiraiya healed you before the battle."**

Mika nodded, "But where would I find him?"

The girl showered and rinsed the blood down the drain. When she was all finished, she searched Konoha for the toad sage until she came across the hot springs.

That's when she heard his sick and outrageous giggling.

'_That's him.'_

She had found him and he was pretty upset that he had gotten caught but listened to her anyway.

"Every time I get angry about something, I end up passing out. Then in the morning, I wake up with blood on my seal. What can I do to stop this, sensei?"

Jiraiya stared at her before explaining what he had explained to Kakashi about Okami never having had a host before.

"That's it? I have to just relax all of the time and do calming exercises?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Mika" Jiraiya warned her but she kept complaining.

"Calming exercises aren't going to help me! I can't relax all of the time! What if when I'm on a mission-"

"Mika calm down. Now!" Jiraiya was so forceful with the way he talked that Mika immediately shut up and looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry" she was just so scared that she had a few tears in her eyes but she tried wiping them away.

How would you feel if every time you got angry your life was in danger?

Jiraiya had sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just do what I told you to do whenever you get angry okay? Breathe and let it go."

(End of flashback)

It was a few weeks later that Kakashi told them they would be doing a joint mission with Suna. There was trouble on the border of the sand village. They were missing ninja who had become bandits.

Naruto definitely wasn't happy about it, you could tell because of all his whining.

'_I hope __**he**__ isn't one of the ninja that will be with us'_ Mika thought.

First thing she did in the morning, though, she breathed in and out and relaxed as much as she could.

Team seven was all together now walking through Konoha to get to the gates. They had to meet the sand ninja about an hour out of Konoha by a river.

"I just don't see why this has to be a joint mission!" Naruto complained and Sakura growled at him.

"Will you just quite it Naruto?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and came by Mika, "Do you think he'll be there?"

Mika shrugged, "I really don't want to think about it Sasuke. I have to stay calm anyway so I don't hurt myself anymore, remember?"

"Yeah"

Mika didn't tell the group exactly what was going on with her, not even her brother. Only Kakashi knew and he supported her. All she had told them was that she had a medical condition that prevented her from getting mad. High blood pressure and all that medical stuff.

None of them were satisfied with her answer.

"Don't worry" Sasuke placed an arm around her shoulder, "I'll be pissed off for you."

Mika could feel Sakura's blood lust behind her and she shook off Sasuke's arm.

"Stop it. You know I really don't like that. It's uncomfortable to walk."

Sasuke merely smirked and placed his hand instead to link with her hand. In the past few weeks they had gotten very close to each other. People almost mistook them as a couple.

Sakura wasn't too happy about their new relationship but Mika got the chance to talk to her about it.

(Flashback)

She noticed Sakura in the Yamanaka flower shop talking with Ino. She wasn't stalking or anything but lately Sakura was acting less than enthused about Mika and Sasuke's new friendship.

'_She's so jealous about nothing'_

Mika entered the flower shop, "Hey guys!"

Sakura and Ino looked up and Ino smiled at Mika, "Hey Mika, how are you today? Going to buy a flower for a special someone?"

Normally Ino would be just as pissed off as Sakura was but she at least understood that their relationship was just platonic. At least just to Mika.

"Actually no. I have to talk to Sakura."

Her teammate looked a bit surprised but agreed. They walked to the back of the store and Mika sighed, "I know you think me and Sasuke are dating, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl's face grew bright red, "What?" for once she was quiet in her surprise and Mika smiled.

"I know you like him Sakura and you have nothing to worry about. I don't like Sasuke in that way. We're just friends."

"Oh. But you always look so-"

"Irritated every time he tries something intimate?" Mika filled in.

Sakura looked ashamed but Mika laughed, "You don't have to feel ashamed! You can ask him out whenever you want you know!"

Sakura blushed again, "Well that's the thing Mika. Every time I try to ask him, he says he's in a relationship. With you."

Mika's face turned red but remembered to breathe, "I can assure you Sakura. There is nothing going on between me and him."

Sakura smiled but then frowned again, "He thinks I'm annoying though"

Mika placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nah, you're not annoying, you're just optimistic! Besides, who cares what Sasuke thinks of you anyway? You're smart, pretty and strong. Prove it to him and win is heart so he'll stop trying to kiss me"

Sakura's blood drained from her face but smiled nonetheless, "Thanks Mika."

(End of Flashback)

They reached the gates and Naruto was still whining.

"I don't get it though! We can take care of it ourselves!"

Kakashi sighed, "This I is a joint mission between two different villages that have just become allies. Think about it. If we do this mission and work together, then we create a bond with them and become even greater allies. Understand?"

Naruto had his arms crossed behind his head, "Yeah whatever. Hey! We should race there! Last one there buys me ramen!"

Naruto started running like his life depended on it. The group sighed but Sakura, Sasuke and Mika ran after him, Sakura mostly to catch him so she could hit him for his stupidity.

They reached their starting point in no time by the river and Naruto was the first one there, laughing about it, while Kakashi was last.

"Haha! Now master Kakashi has to buy us Ramen!"

Kakashi walked over to them, "I don't remember saying that I would race, Naruto. Therefore I don't have to buy you guys anything."

Mika rolled her eyes, _'Excuses.'_

Naruto whined again, "Ugh! Their late!"

Kakashi held the bridge of his nose, "No, Naruto. We are early because you raced down to get here."

"Oh whatever! If they really wanted to do this joint mission with us, they would have gotten here sooner!"

"Sorry if we're late" a new voice behind Naruto said and everyone turned to see their partners.

"G-gaara!" they all stuttered out except for Kakashi and Sasuke. They were too cool for that.

Mika glared at Gaara and Naruto stood in front of Mika. Gaara noticed this but didn't seem too hurt about it. The tension was so thick in the air, it was almost unbearable. Mika could feel her anger rising but tried to do as Jiraiya had suggested and she breathed in and out. Sasuke linked his fingers with hers again as a show of dominance over Gaara. It was a gesture that said, _'She's mine now'._

Kakashi noted his apology, "That's alright. We're a little early."

"No." Gaara insisted, "We kept you waiting and we are sorry."

Two more ninja were wading across the river with boxes over their heads. They greeted the Konoha ninja softly but politely.

'_He seems to have mellowed out'_ Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto grabbed a rock and threw it at him, causing his sand defense to kick in and block it. Immediately, the two other sand ninja disappeared in horror and the Leaf ninja watched in fear.

'_The ultimate defense!'_

Mika just glared at Gaara while Kakashi and Sakura scolded Naruto for his behavior. It was almost like a silent battle between Mika and Gaara. They just stared at each other, Gaara not very sure about what to do.

"Hey, where's make-up boy and fan girl?" Naruto asked and Sakura slapped him.

"Kankuro and Temari, you knucklehead!"

Mika looked away and clutched her seal. It was starting to get hard to control her anger.

'_How dare he look at me like that. After what he's done! How dare he even show his face in Konoha territory at all!'_

Gaara answered Naruto's question, "I have joined the regular forces. The ones in the bushes hiding are Yaoki and Korobi. They are my new teammates."

The two other Suna ninja waved in the background, "Hello! It's nice to meet you!"

Naruto and Sakura yelled back in greeting but Mika and Sasuke stayed silent.

"Right, well." Kakashi felt the tension, "Should we get going?"

Gaara nodded and they all left the river to go to their next destination. Mika clutched her seal again and Sasuke ran beside her in the trees, "Hey, you okay?"

Mika nodded, "I'll be better when this mission is over and I can just go back home."

Sasuke nodded, "Don't get upset over him. He's not worth it."

Gaara, unknown to them, held the conversation and he couldn't help but to feel guilty.

'_How can I fix this?'_

He made a signal and they stopped in the trees. Kakashi figured it was to talk about the mission.

"Now that we're all together, I suggest that Gaara's team approach form the western side of the mountain. And my team will approach from the east. Then at midnight, we'll both attack the bandits of the summit. How's that sound?"

Gaara nodded, not really paying any attention to the plan. He was still watching Mika, who was ignoring him. Kakashi sensed this and sighed.

Naruto groaned, "I don't see why we have to wait for them! Why can't squad seven just take care of these guys ourselves?"

Kakashi was getting fed up with Naruto's attitude, "Those bandits are made up of rogue ninja. Word has it that there are even Chunin among them."

Sakura was scolding him again as well and Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, alright!"

Gaara interrupted, "I believe we should go with your strategy." He was speaking to Kakashi, "May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Kakashi nodded and they dropped down to the ground to talk. Naruto glared down at them with jealousy, "Hmph!"

Mika and Sasuke glared as well but for different reasons.

Meanwhile on the ground with Gaara and Kakashi.

"Someone's tracking you?" Kakashi surprised to hear this from Gaara.

"Yes. Hopefully they won't interfere with the mission but I felt I had to tell you."

"Who do you think it is?"

Gaara looked away, "The elders in my village fear and despise me. I'm afraid that I may cause you trouble."

"Hey don't worry about it." Kakashi smiled under his mask and Gaara looked shocked as he continued, "Our mission will only have real meaning if we complete the mission together. The more problems we face doing so, the stronger our bonds will become."

Gaara nodded in understanding, "I understand. Thank you. I was wondering if I could talk to Mika alone as well?"

Kakashi looked hesitant, "Why's that?"

Gaara sighed, "I feel that I must apologize to her directly for my behavior last time we met."

There was silence but Kakashi understood and nodded, "Very well. I'll see if she'll come down."

He jumped up to the branch with his team, "Mika, Gaara says that he wants to speak with you alone. Is that okay? Me and the rest of squad seven will start heading west. You'll catch up right?"

Mika looked surprised, _'He wants to talk to me?'_

"**I don't know pup. Do what you feel is right though. You always do what you want anyway."** Okami groaned in her head.

Sasuke looked distrustful, "Are you sure she should be alone with him Kakashi? After what he's done?"

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, "And what about you, Sasuke? It's a miracle your even still on Team Seven after what you did to Mika that day as well. Let's head out. Now!"

Naruto looked a little confused and worried about his sister, _'What did Sasuke do? Is that why she had cried that day?'_

Mika sighed and breathed, _'Be calm and breath. Try to let it go'_ she tried to tell herself as she jumped down to meet Gaara.

"Hello." He said and nodded to her but Mika just looked away and glared at the ground.

Gaara tilted his head a bit, "Look. I'm sorry about everything I've done. But I've changed."

Mika snorted, "Changed? You tried to kill my brother, me and my friends. Your village attacked the leaf with the sound and because of that, the Hokage died at the hands of Orochimaru. It takes a lot to say you've changed after what you've done."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I understand but it's not my fault that the sand and sound joined forces. It's not my fault that the Hokage died or that the village suffered in battle. I was in the forest fighting your brother. And he saved me in the process."

Mika glared, "Saved you?"

He nodded, "He has opened my eyes. You both have. I realize now what love is and what it can do. After all your brother did to save you and his team, doing everything he could to save them. That's what true strength is. I realize that now. I wanted to change, to be viewed not as some monster but as someone precious to others."

Mika listened to him but still felt angry, "You betrayed my trust, Gaara. How do you expect me to forgive you?!" she raised her voice and he flinched a little.

"I was assigned a mission from my village. How can I betray that and perform the ultimate treason? Even if the villagers hated me. As long as I got blood at the time." He trailed off. He really wasn't helping his case at all and Mika growled at him.

"I understand that you were assigned the mission with your siblings but I know you didn't care. You could have told me at any time."

"I know." Gaara was losing his track of thought, "But in a way, I did. I told you to leave."

"I thought you meant to leave you alone on the roof, you moron!"

"I'm sorry." Gaara tried to fix another mistake, "But I really want to be your friend again."

"I don't know."

"I'll do anything!" Gaara was practically begging her but she still wouldn't look at him.

His desperation was overwhelming, he didn't know what to do, it was killing him inside and he clenched his fists. Mika noticed his crazed desperation and it reminded her of the battle he and her brother shared. But she glared at the grass on the ground, refusing to let it bother her.

'_I'll make her look at me then!'_ Gaara sucked up the courage and suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, holding her to him, his hands around her back. To say that Mika was surprised would be an understatement.

"G-gaara?"

Said sand Ninja embraced her even tighter, his heart thumping against her chest, "Please. You were my first friend. I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me." He whispered in her ear and Mika sighed.

She slowly unwrapped herself from him and stepped away from him, "I don't know." She repeated.

She then bolted off into the trees to catch up to her teammates, leaving Gaara alone without an answer.

When Mika reached her teammates again, Sasuke slowed his pace to run beside her, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "He apologized to me."

"Did you accept it?" he was curious and Mika shook her head.

"I told him I didn't know about it. I'll give him an answer before the mission is over."

Sasuke glared at her, "You're not seriously thinking about accepting his apology are you? Don't you remember what he did to you? To us? The village?"

"He didn't do anything to the village. That was the other sand and sound ninja."

"And now you're defending him?!" Sasuke spoke harshly at her.

"Hey, Sasuke! Knock it off and leave her alone!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Mind your own business, loser!"

Kakashi sighed at his student's argument, but he then stopped, "I know you're out there! Come on out!"

Mika sniffed and realized that they were being trailed. A few Sand ninja with masks on came out.

"Please continue on your way. We have no intention with interfering with the mission of an allied nation."

"You're from the sand village?" Kakashi asked.

"Just think of us as observers. We are here to watch over and see how the mission plays out."

"I don't trust these guys!" Naruto said bluntly but Kakashi stepped forward.

"Actually, these guys don't trust Gaara. Isn't that right? Observers?"

The leader man in the mask spoke again, "The people of the sand village know very well that Gaara's power is a danger to everyone. He's a threat. We can't allow him to live any longer."

Mika's eyes widened and gasped in fear_, 'What?'_

Sasuke smirked internally, '_They're planning on assassinating him.'_

"How cruel." Sakura was worried.

Naruto looked angry while Mika gulped in fear, _'Gaara'_

"Don't you understand? This could help both of our villages. With Gaara out of the way, there is no threat. Gaara cannot be allowed to live any longer. His existence must be terminated"

Suddenly so fast, both Mika and Naruto lunged at the masked leader and punched him.

They both ran in the opposite direction to the west. The leader shouted to his men, "Stop them!"

Mika ran without thought, '_How could they? How could his own village say such a thing about him? Don't worry Gaara! We're coming!'_

Mika realized then that she still thought of Gaara as a friend, _'I won't let my friends get hurt!'_

Naruto was just as blinded by his rage, _'He's one of their village! How could they just turn on him like that? He's changed so much, I can sense that. But just because he has a demon inside of him doesn't make him a demon!'_

They noticed Gaara's teammates on the ground but Gaara wasn't in sight. Naruto stopped, "Hey! Did you guys abandon your friend?!"

"Friend?" they both asked, a little unsure about it but Naruto and Mika both scoffed and kept running.

'_Are we too late?'_ Mika was getting even more worried.

Meanwhile Gaara's sand was defending him from the chakra wires from the numerous puppet masters. The puppets they held also sprayed out water to crumble away Gaara's sand. He himself was losing chakra and was getting worried. He had scared his comrades into running away from him to keep them out of danger. That worked great but now he was alone and his whole being was crumbling.

'_Am I going to die? Will they succeed this time?'_

But just when Gaara's sand armor was crumbling away, Naruto and Mika arrived and cut the chakra strings that held Gaara captive. Gaara bounded away to another tree branch, "Naruto and Mika Uzumaki?"

"Don't worry Gaara! We're here to save you! Shadow clone jutsu!" Just like that, Naruto created numerous clones and started attacking the sand ninja while Mika bounded over to Gaara and embraced him.

"I forgive you" she whispered and pulled back, "Now let's kick these bastards' asses!"

Yaoki and Korobi were also back and fighting with the leaf ninja, "Gaara!" they shouted, "We're sorry we left you!"

"But we're here now!"

"We won't leave our friend behind!"

Gaara's eyes widened. Never had any other sand ninja but Ayaka and his siblings say such a thing to him before. He felt an overwhelming happiness.

Mika growled and she stanced to bolt away and join Naruto but Gaara grabbed her wrist, "No. I'll handle them."

He clenched his fist to squeeze the water out of some sand in his palm and opened his hand, aiming the small sand ball towards his fellow sand ninja.

Suddenly, the small ball of sand bolted and like a bullet, went around to all of the sand ninja, knocking them out at the strong force of Gaara's power. Gaara glared at the leader in front of him and Mika, "It's going to take a lot more than some water and an army to kill me."

The sand shot towards the masked leader and knocked him out cold.

Naruto shouted to him, "Gaara, you big show-off!" he teased and Mika smiled at him. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura joined them on the branches along with Yaoki and Korobi, who came back to help Gaara.

The two teams took each sand ninja and placed them on the ground. Naruto growled at the leader, whom was still unconscious, "Geez, these guys are jerks! Now let's see"

Naruto was going to take off the mask, but Gaara stopped him, "Don't. They may have tried to kill me but they are still my people."

Naruto smiled and backed off, "I understand."

Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring daggers at Gaara. He had seen Mika hugging him when they reached Gaara's aid. He wasn't happy at all, _'I'm not going to lose her to that freak-show'_ he vowed.

Mika smiled at Gaara and the red-head merely lifted his lips a fraction to show a very small smile.

"Well then" Kakashi said, "Why don't we finish this mission now, hm? It's almost time."

The teams nodded in agreement and they set off. The fight was easy once they reached their destination and they defeated the bandits swiftly.

Once they were done, the sun had started to rise again but the Leaf ninja would have to leave to their own village while the sand took the bandits to the sand's prison. Mika stood in front of Gaara now wither her teammates behind her.

"Gaara, I was very disappointed before when I found out you had lied to me. But I guess I just never was too angry to stop liking you, because of our similarities. You, me and Naruto. I get it that being all alone, you had no one to understand you and you believed that there would be no one that you could feel anything for. But now I've seen that you really have changed, Gaara. We-"

"We are the same" Gaara finished for her and smirked a little. Mika smiled and hugged him suddenly, making the red-head gasp a little and flinch but a second later, he relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around her as well.

Mika whispered in his ear, "You'll always be my friend."

With that, she pulled away and left with her teammates while Gaara stood there with his own.

"Tell me again" he spoke to Yaoki and Korobi, "What you said back there in the forest."

Yaoki and Korobi looked ashamed, "We're sorry we left you back there."

"Not that" Gaara corrected them, "After that."

"Oh!" The two rookies smiled and said at the same time, "We're your friends!"

Gaara stared at them until he finally let a smile come across his face, _'Perhaps I have hope after all. Thank you Naruto and Mika Uzumaki.'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

It was about two weeks after the joint mission with the sand and Sasuke's attitude had gotten ever more sour. He was angry with Mika for trusting Gaara again but also angry with himself and Naruto because no matter what he did, Naruto was getting stronger.

It didn't matter how hard he trained, Naruto had so much more stamina than him.

Mika had felt so much better, though with the fact that she no longer felt that excess anger dwelling inside of her and she had started to paint and draw again in her studio of outdoor things, canines and even her teammates and friends. She had noticed Sasuke's anger though but knew that if she talked to him about it then he would just blame her. She knew that he was mad at her for being friends with Gaara again.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was talking to the council of elders who had requested his audience. It was pretty point blank, though that they wanted him to be the next Hokage. Jiraiya refused though, stating that he wasn't the one for the job. That Lady Tsunade was the one to be Hokage and Jiraiya even volunteered to go find her and bring her back to Konoha.

The council agreed to let Jiraiya go but on the condition that he take someone with him.

"No problem. I know just the kids."

'_This will be the perfect opportunity to find out what those two are really made of. Mika and Naruto Uzumaki.'_

He found the two eating ramen together for lunch and he laughed at the sight, "Wow it really is true! You guys don't eat anything but Ramen, do you?!"

The kids looked around to see their sage sensei and Naruto shouted with a full mouth, "Pervy sage!"

After the Uzumaki twins were done eating, they walked with Jiraiya and he told them of his plan.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, "Why would we want to go with you to find some lady to research for your perverted books?!"

"Yeah, I mean why's she so special?" Mika agreed.

"She's not just any lady! We need to find her."

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto complained still, "I got to train and learn more cool jutsu like that Chidori!"

Mika blushed, "Yeah me too since SOMEBODY told me I can't use that move anymore!"

"And you know damned well why, too little girl. Besides, Naruto, I don't think you're really cut out for that move. But I'll tell you what! If you two come with me, I'll teach you both a new special and cool move! Even better than the Chidori."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh cool! Really?! I'll go!"

Mika rolled her eyes," Yeah, me too I guess. Nothing else to do anyways."

As soon as the two packed some things from their apartment, they were at the gates of Konoha, ready to move out.

"So pervy sage! What kind of cool new jutsu are you gonna teach us, huh!?'

Jiraiya sighed at still being called pervy sage but relented, "I'll tell you soon."

"But why choose us!?" Mika joined in, "Why are we so special that you wanted us to come with you to find this lady?"

"Yeah! Why did you choose us?! Is it because we're just plain awesome and we have great potential or something?!"

Jiraiya smirked, "Actually, You two remind me of some folks I knew a long time ago. Naruto, you remind me of my last student, the fourth Hokage. He was a lot like you are. And Mika. You remind me of the fourth's wife I suppose. They were great kids and wonderful shinobi. I guess that's why."

'_We remind him of them?_' Mika and Naruto thought and smiled in awe.

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha came to the hospital, hearing about what happened to Kakashi. Someone had come to Konoha that was able to defeat even him and some other jounin, evidently. Sasuke walked in his room and asked the obvious question with the jounin, Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai in the room, "What happened?"

Guy tried to talk out of it, "Oh nothing really."

However, one of the chunin burst in and shout, "HEY! Is it true that Itachi showed up in town and he's after Naruto?!"

The look on Sasuke's face was pure rage and he bolted out of the room with lightning speed.

'_What the hell?! He's here?! And why's he after Naruto? Is Mika in danger as well?!'_

He raced to Ichiraku's where he knew the twins always had lunch but they weren't there.

'_Where are they?!'_

He asked the restaurant owner and he said that Jiraiya had taken them to the nearest town nearby in the pleasure district. Sasuke rushed out of the restaurant and raced to the town, finding many inns.

'_Dammit! Which one?!'_

Meanwhile, Naruto, Mika and Jiraiya had made it to their next destination and were in an inn, getting checked into a room. That's when a woman, Jiraiya noticed, was looking at them and winked in their direction. Jiraiya obviously thought it was for him and abandoned them, making them go to the room and practice manipulating their chakra.

Mika was getting pissed, _'Really?!'_ but she breathed in and out again, letting it go.

"**That a girl pup. Don't let things get to you, my sensitive little Jinchuriki."** Okami was cooing at her and she was slowly losing it.

'_Why don't you talk to me more often anymore Okami?! I miss your snarky humor!' _she whined and Okami chuckled.

"**If I talked to you more often than I should, I release more chakra into your system, causing you to mix your own chakra with mine, which hurt you if I talk to you too much. Remember? The more chakra you use of mine, the worse your condition will become."**

'_Then stop fucking talking to me!'_

"**You asked me a question!"** he snapped back.

'_Doesn't mean you have to reply!'_

"**Shut up you little shit"**

Before Mika could retort anything further, there was a knock on the door and Naruto jumped up to answer it, "I bet it's pervy sage! He probably got ditched by that chick already!"

A smell alerted Mika, "No! Naruto don't open the door!"

It was too late and Naruto opened the door to reveal a familiar face.

Naruto stared at the face, _'Sasuke? No, this guy looks different.'_

'_This guy smells similar to Sasuke. But I know for sure it's not him. Could it be the one Sasuke had talked about before?'_

(Flashback)

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything and I dislike a lot of things. And my dream is to one day kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

Sakura was practically drooling over herself but Mika and Naruto just glared at him in annoyance.

-8888888888888888888-

Sasuke landed over on the same branch with us, "Naruto, Mika. You two get Sakura out of here. I'll hold him off."

"You're in no condition to fight either, Uchiha" Mika retorted to him but Sasuke just stood up.

"Even in this state. I can still delay him a little." He struggled to stay standing and Mika was impressed at Sasuke's strength.

"I've already lost everyone I've cared about before. I don't ever want to watch my friends die in front of my again. Not again."

(end of Flashback)

Mika also noticed the man's Sharingan eyes and it all came clear to her.

"An Uchiha" Mika spoke and stood beside her brother in fear. She could smell the danger and the man next to the Uchiha looked even scarier with blue skin and shark eyes.

'_We're in trouble.'_ Mika thought.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	14. Going Rogue

**Hope you guys and girls enjoy this next chapter. Please Contact me if you have any questions. I Thank you!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon"**

(Flashback)

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO NOTIFY EVERYONE ABOUT MY STORYLINE!**

**This first story will end when Naruto goes with Jiraiya to train. Then I will start a separate story that focuses solely on Mika with her own training and some Gaara. Then I will start another separate story that will start with the beginning of Shippuden and will end whenever Naruto Shippuden manga ends.**

**Any questions?**

**Ask me.**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"An Uchiha" Mika muttered and Naruto instinctively stepped back from the door and in front of his sister as if to protect her from the new danger.

The man who looked like Sasuke smirked a little, "You have a good nose, little one."

'_What is with everyone calling me that?'_

The blue-skinned shark guy grinned, "Yeah she's a sharp one alright. But she's not who we are here for. Should we kill her?"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto shouted and shoved Mika behind further into the room.

Mika gasped and the Sasuke look-alike cocked his head a little.

"No, Kisame. She's a valuable asset to us still. She'll be useful one day. We just need the boy."

Kisame snorted, "Whatever, Itachi. Should we take the girl with us as well for when we'll need her or just the boy?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the two Genin, "We'll take the boy for now. We'll come back for the girl at a later date."

Mika had enough of this, "Listen you! I don't know who you guys think you are but neither me nor my brother are going with you! You'll have to fight me first to get to him!"

Mika's anger was rising.

"**Careful! These are S-ranked rogue ninja! They'll kill you in an instant! And calm down you stupid pup!"**

Mika sighed at Okami's words but still kept her stance and moved in front of her brother.

The two men smirked lightly.

"How cute," Kisame grinned, "Little girly thinks she has a shot against us. Isn't that adorable, Itachi?"

"Hn."

'_Yeah, he's an Uchiha alright' _Mika sighed in her head and glared at the two men.

"What your name, girl?" Itachi asked her and Mika growled. Of course he already knew her name. He was just messing with her. Toying with her.

"My name is Mika Uzumaki and you won't touch nor take my brother away from me. Not on my watch!" She hissed out.

"Well then! Let's see what you got little girl!" Kisame teased her and Mika lost her temper, throwing a punch at the shark man, which was blocked.

The man was so fast, he grabbed Mika by the throat and pulled her up off the ground. Mika tensed her body and grappled at Kisame's arm. Naruto was frightened, not knowing what exactly what to do. If they could catch Mika like that there's no way he would beat them. Mika felt a sting in her navel.

'_So fast!_'

"Mika!"

Naruto tried to help her but Itachi grabbed him and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway.

"One more move and we'll cut off her limbs, Naruto." Itachi told him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked and Kisame and Itachi and Mika struggled even more.

"N-na-ruto! RUN!"

"Shut up, brat!" Kisame tightened his grip on her throat, "Another word out of you and I'll let my sword rip you apart"

"Over my dead body!" a new voice entered the hall and everyone turned to see the newcomer.

Naruto grinned in relief, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked pissed though and stared directly at Itachi and then to Kisame, "Put her down. Now."

Kisame smirked and dug his claws into Mika's skin before throwing her to Sasuke, "You want her so bad? Then catch!"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Mika easily, carrying her bridal style. He rubbed her neck softly and looked worried, "You okay?"

Mika coughed a bit and swallowed air in her lungs but nodded, "I- is that guy the one y-you've been wanting to k-kill?"

Sasuke nodded, glaring up at Itachi who still stood in front of Naruto.

"I was worried, Mika. I was almost too late. Leave the rest to me."

Sasuke put Mika back down on her feet and stood in front of her, "Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi stared right back at Sasuke, "Sasuke."

Mika's teammate activated his Sharingan.

"Well well the Sharingan eye. And this kid looks a lot like you, Itachi. Who is he?" Kisame asked.

Itachi stared, "He's my younger brother."

Kisame smirked, "That's strange because the way I heard it the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out. By you."

Sasuke made his presence known again, "I hope you're ready to die."

Naruto finally realized the situation and stared over to Mika who nodded in affirmation.

Sasuke glared into Itachi's eyes, "It's just as you said brother. I've fostered my hatred for you all this time! I've lived my life for one single purpose! To see you die! It ends here!"

Mika jumped back away from Sasuke as he made the Chidori.

"Sasuke!"

"Enough! Die!" Sasuke ran towards his brother with the overwhelming intent to kill, the Chidori bursting out of control. But at the very last moment, Itachi deflected the Chidori and Sasuke's jutsu hit the wall instead. Everyone stared in awe as Itachi merely gripped Sasuke's wrist. He didn't even have to try.

Mika watched in horror as Naruto tried to enter the fight, "Naruto no! Their too strong!"

She ran up and around to try and avoid Kisame to get to Naruto but was gripped again by the shark man by her throat.

"Where do you think you're going little Mika?" he taunted.

"Nng!"

'_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!' _Mika shook in rage, '_Why can't I do anything right?! I need to stop them! I need to save Naruto! And Sasuke! They won't take Naruto away from me! I won't let them! But what about the seal? I could die'_

"**Damn it all"** Mika growled demonically and shook in anger, letting the hatred take her as she gathered Okami's chakra.

"**Mika! NO!"** Okami tried to take the chakra back but Mika reeled it back.

The small group watched in awe as Mika began to transform in Kisame's grip. Her hair was turning from reddish-brown to white and her eyes turned from blue to gold. Black chakra was steaming off of her.

"Mika?" Naruto had never seen her like this before.

Sasuke gulped at the hatred Mika showed as Kisame threw her down to the floor, "Little wretch burnt my hand with that weird chakra!" he screeched as the black chakra began to surround Mika.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Mika shivered in the hate and rage that consumed her.

'_W-what's going on? What is she?!'_ Sasuke stopped his Sharingan and shivered in fear, still in Itachi's grip. He tried to pull away in fear of Mika's power but Itachi held him secure.

"So this is the power of the eleven-tails Jinchuriki?" Itachi spoke and Kisame smirked, still rubbing his burnt hand.

'_Eleven-tails Jinchuriki?_' Sasuke was confused as hell.

Mika Uzumaki stood with her back hunched the white hair spiked and golden eyes scathing at her victims, "You fucked with the wrong Genin today! You're dead!"

She conjured the Chidori in her own palm like Sasuke did, the black chakra swirling in the middle, "Let Sasuke and Naruto go!"

Mika charged at Itachi, causing him to let his brother go but before Mika could attack, Kisame waved his sword at her and she suddenly fell over.

"Aaagh!" she shouted and twisted in pain as she turned back to normal, her seal bleeding insanely at her stomach. She gripped her abdomen in pain.

"What?" Naruto was shocked. The shark guy just waved his sword at her, not touching her but it took all of her chakra!

Sasuke looked shocked as well but still tried to get away from Itachi until his elder brother finally had enough though and broke his wrist.

"Gahhaaaaaaaa!" Sasuke yelled in pain and hunched on the floor.

"H-how did he do that to Mika?" Naruto was still wondering and Kisame sneered at the boy's words.

"My blade, sharkskin, swipes chakra and devours it." Naruto looked horrified as the man continued, staring at him, "Hn. Forget their legs. Maybe I should start with those arms of theirs. Can't have them trying any more jutsu hn?"

"N-na-naruto." Mika weakly stood up as she kept bleeding, "Y-you won't t-touch him."

Kisame laughed and lifted his blade to Mika instead, ready to strike, "Fine then. Since you're so confident to go first, you can!"

Sasuke looked up, "M-mika, no!"

Naruto tried to attack but was too late when Kisame swung the blade down to Mika but suddenly a big puff of smoke burst in the hall, stopping Kisame's blade from hitting its target.

A toad had appeared and stopped the blade but then another puff of smoke and a voice came out of nowhere.

"You two don't know me at all, do ya?"

'_That voice.'_ Both Mika and Naruto thought.

"You should have done your homework. Jiraiya the toad sage falls victim to no woman's charm! Rare beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm! It isn't in my nature to be doped by the wiles of women. When you've reached the stature I have the ladies kneel and worship at your awesomeness!"

Naruto glared at his master, "Aw whatever! Don't give me that crap! One wink from a pretty girl and you turned into a mountain of mush! You fell for it like a ton of bricks, pervy sage!"

Jiraiya gave a fake grin, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people."

"Are you kidding me?! We've got worse things to worry about than what these guys think of you! Get with it pervy sage!"

"J-Jiraiya-sensei" Mika coughed out and the sage glanced to her the toad still in front of her.

"Mika! You let your anger get the best of you again didn't you? I told you to be careful!"

"M-sorry" she apologized before falling over again unconscious from blood lose. Sasuke was worried.

"What the? Mika!" Sasuke tried to crawl to her but the pain was too much after using his Chidori.

"How pathetic that you fell for that. It's hard to believe that you're one of the legendary sanin." Kisame laughed.

"Placing a genjutsu on an innocent woman to separate me from Naruto and Mika. I know they're the ones you're really after." Jiraiya's voice had turned so serious once Mika had lost consciousness.

Itachi spoke this time, "You're right. Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after. We don't necessarily need Mika right away though."

'_What's going on?'_ Naruto thought.

"There's no way you are getting Naruto. And you won't get Mika either!" Jiraiya spoke.

"We'll see about that" Itachi replied. They all seemed to forget about Mika's current position on the floor, oozing blood from her seal. All except for Sasuke who tried to get to her. But he knew that he had to take care of Itachi first.

"Come at me then" Jiraiya spoke but Sasuke growled and stood up.

"Stay out of this! The only one who is going to eliminate him is me!"

Sasuke glared at Itachi but his older brother merely stared at him, "Go away. You don't interest me at the moment."

"Too bad!" Sasuke lunged at him but Itachi merely kicked him away on the other side of the hallway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke slumped a bit against the wall.

Naruto charged to Itachi but Sasuke's voice stopped him, "No Naruto! Don't butt in! Mind your own business!"

Naruto stopped as Sasuke continued, "This fight is mine!"

Sasuke charged again but was just kicked away once more to land against the same wall. Then Itachi decided that enough was enough and started to just beat the living shit out of him until Sasuke coughed out blood and wasn't able to fight anymore.

Meanwhile, whilst Mika was unconscious, she had a strange 'dream'. It was similar to the one she had during the preliminaries of the third part of the chunin exams after the beat Kabuto. She stood on a mountain covered in snow. The clouds above were dark and she could hear the roar of an ocean not too far away. There was also lightning in the sky, abundant with its force and power.

Mika stopped looking around and looked over to the mountain-side she was on. She looked downward. She was pretty far up.

'_What's going on? Where am I?'_

Then she saw a cave entrance beside her and she walked inside again, following the light on the other side until she reached the end of the cave.

When she reached the exit, she gasped at the magnificent sight before her. It was a large and beautiful red temple with cherry blossoms everywhere and a circle of granite and mountain rocks in the middle in front of the temple entrance. In front of the entrance is the thing that scared her the most though.

A black wolf.

'_That isn't Okami. Who or what is it?'_

The black wolf tilted its head and stood up, showing off its many tails.

'_That wolf has twelve tails. But. . . That would mean. . . .Is this the twelve-tailed demon?'_

The black wolf gazed at Mika with its blue eyes until it said something in a female voice, **'We will meet soon. Very soon.'**

Mika gasped but before she could say anything, her eyes opened and she saw white. She looked around the room and noticed that she was in the hospital.

Mika shot up and took in her surroundings until she saw a familiar face.

"Sasuke!"

The raven-haired boy looked dazed over to Mika with a glazed over expression on his face. He was sitting up in the bed but otherwise, he looked unresponsive.

"Sasuke?"

Just then, Sakura walked in with a bag of apples. However, when she noticed Mika was awake she forgot completely about the fruit and rushed over to her teammate and hugged her.

"Mika! You're finally awake! Everyone was so worried about you!"

Mika wrenched Sakura off of her, "Sakura. What happened to me?"

Sakura looked away sadly, "You were in a coma. It's been over two weeks. Actually, Sasuke just woke up himself from his own coma."

"Oh? What happened though?" Mika wanted straight answers.

Sakura sighed, "Well all I know is what Naruto told me. He said that after you fell unconscious and they got rid of the guys who attacked you guys, they had guy sensei bring you and Sasuke to the hospital. Naruto told me the whole story that he and Jiraiya journeyed all the way to Tanzaku to find the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade."

"Wait! Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage?! No freaking way! That's awesome! She's my idol! Do go on."

Sakura continued, "Naruto said that they also ran into Orochimaru and that guy Kabuto."

"I knew he was bad news."

"Yeah" Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat down in the chair beside him to start peeling apples, "But anyway they battled it out and of course Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya won along with Naruto's help at defeating Kabuto. Now we have a Fifth Hokage."

"Whoa. So why's Sasuke so unresponsive?"

Sakura frowned, "He'll feel better. He's still recovering. Like I said. He literally just woke up a few minutes before you did."

"Hn." Sasuke had a sound and turned his head to look over to Mika.

"Sasuke?" Mika tried again but the boy just blinked.

Sakura finished peeling the apples, neither of them knowing that Sasuke was perfectly coherent, just in deep thought.

'_So that's what happened._' Sasuke thought after Sakura's story, _'Mika had just woken up too then.'_

"Mika! You're alright!"

Mika turned to look at the door way to see her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei"

The Jounin master walked with crutches over to Mika, "I just woke up. Man, that Tsunade sure can do wonders. You two feeling alright?"

Mika nodded but Sasuke just hummed again.

"Here Sasuke. You should eat something." Sakura held up a piece of peeled apple to his mouth and Sasuke lifted up his hand to take it instead and feed himself.

"Sasuke, are you going to be like this forever? I mean, really there's not much of a difference between the way you are now compared to before but really, now. You're acting like a robot or something, Uchiha, get a grip already you pansy sissy assed nutjob"

"Shut up, Mika" Sasuke rasped out and the room of people smiled.

"That's the Sasuke I know and love." Mika smiled and Sasuke looked over to her and lightly smirked, finishing his apple.

Mika turned to Sakura and Kakashi, "So where's Naruto and this Tsunade lady? I want to thank them."

She tried to get out of bed but lurched as she clutched her stomach in pain. She looked down and saw that her stomach was bandaged with strange markings on them, "What the hell?"

Mika glared at everyone especially Sakura, "What the fuck is this?!"

Sakura gulped, "I don't know."

"Hello? Is there a problem in here?" A young looking blonde woman with brown eyes walked in, hearing the commotion, "Ah! You must be Mika! Finally awake I see?"

Mika raised an eyebrow at her, "And you are? Forget It. I don't care. What the hell are these markings on my bandages?! They certainly aren't regular cast signings form friends!"

The woman smirked, "Those would be sealing signs. So your anger is kept in check, young lady."

"Oh really? And what exactly do you know about my anger?" Mika challenged the lady.

The blonde laughed, "Oh my! You're definitely different from your brother, that's for sure. And I know everything about you. I am the Fifth Hokage after all. It's my job."

Mika stared in shock, "What?"

The whole room was quiet.

Mika spoke again, "Fifth Hokage? But that would mean that you are. . . You are! Lady Tsunade!?"

Tsunade smirked, "You know me kid?"

"Know you!? You are my freaking idol! You are totally awesome! It must have been you then that healed me, Sasuke and Master Kakashi, right?!"

Tsunade laughed and nodded, "That's me. Glad that you at least know who I am. I swear this younger generation. What are they teaching you kids nowadays? Anyway. I'll tell you about the seal markings later. You need to stay in bed and rest for a few more days."

Mika scoffed and jumped out of bed, "Fuck that! I'm perfectly fine! See?"

Sasuke smiled at her, "Don't get too carried away, Uzumaki. You might get hurt."

"Not as bad as you did, showoff!" As soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it as Sasuke glared evilly at her with a snarl.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

He softened the glare but looked away.

Mika looked back to Tsunade, "So where's my brother? Naruto."

Kakashi spoke up, "Well I believe that master Iruka picked him up for some ramen."

"That little fucker is getting food without me?!"

Tsunade studied Mika's physical behavior, "You seem to be doing fine. I guess you could be released from the hospital. Come with me."

'_That was quick.'_

Mika waved good-bye to her friends and followed the Fifth Hokage all the way to her office.

Tsunade had her take a seat. Mika, still in a full upper body bandage form her chest down her thighs, she only had on otherwise, a hospital gown and sandals.

"Now then let's start. The reason you have the seal markings on your bandages is so your demon cannot give you chakra. It was pretty hard to control that aspect but not impossible."

"Who told you I had a-. Wait. Never mind. Of course you know. You're the Hokage. But I only use Okami's chakra in emergencies!"

"Emergencies? The only time you should use that demon's power is if you have no other option and your own life is in danger. However if you use Okami's power again, you are at a risk of high consequence."

"What consequence?"

"Your death. The more times you use the Eleven-tailed demon's chakra, the more risk you have of dying. The seal you carry is very strange but I didn't mess with it. Every time you use the demon's chakra out of control of your anger, Jiraiya has told me that it bleeds heavily. The only way to keep the seal in check however and control your anger is to have those bandages on your body like that all the time. Understand?"

"I have to wear this all of my life?"

"Yes."

". . . . Well that sucks!" Mika looked pissed and pouty.

Tsunade chuckled but turned serious once again, "I presume you heard about the battle between me, Jiraiya and Orochimaru?"

Mika nodded and the Fifth Hokage continued, "Orochimaru seemed curious about you and why you weren't with us. It was like he wanted you for some reason. He said that he needed you before the Akatsuki could get to you."

Mika shivered in disgust and narrowed his eyes, "But why would he want me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your demon. The Eleven-tailed wolf demon has far more chakra than that of the nine-tails, your brother's demon. The Akatsuki want that chakra for some reason that is unknown for now and Orochimaru wants the chakra for his own sick experiments. Whenever you go on missions you need to be extra careful. I wanted to stop you at first from ever going on another mission again but I realized that I can't do that. You are a ninja and it's in your blood to fight. Like your brother. The twins born from heroes."

"What? What did you just say?"

'_Born from Heroes? What does she know? Did she know me and Naruto's parents?!'_

"Never mind. I've said too much already. Go back to the hospital. Your clothes are still there and your backpack. Your friends probably miss you, too."

Tsunade smiled but Mika left without a reply.

Once she reached the hospital nearby again, she made her way back to the room only to find that no one was there now, _'Where did they go?'_

Mika sniffed around and finally caught the trail of her teammates. Naruto was there as well. She followed the scent swiftly to the roof. Mika couldn't really move very well in her bandages so she ripped them off and covered herself in the hospital gown more so to protect form unwanted eyes. However, once she got up to the roof, she wished she hadn't.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. Sasuke had the Chidori in his palm and Naruto had a small ball of wind in his own palm.

'_Is that Rasengan?'_

Mika looked over to see Sakura who was staring at the two boys in fright.

Suddenly, the two boys lunged at each other.

'_No! Those moves are too powerful! They could kill each other!'_

Mika ran as fast as she could in fear for her two friends and stopped in the middle of them.

"Stop it! Enough!"

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke thought.

'_I can't stop it!'_ Naruto panicked.

Mika, knowing that she ripped off the bandages with the seals on them to stop her, ignored Tsunade's warnings.

"Sstttoooooooooooppp!" Her eyes turned gold and a wave of wind erupted off of her and threw the boys back away from each other and towards the water tanks on the roof. Their attacks hit each one and destroyed them in their own ways.

Mika shivered and clutched her stomach but it only stung a little and it wasn't bleeding.

'_Did I even use his power? Or was that. . . mine?'_

Mika looked over to Sasuke and Naruto who both stared at her with shock.

"What the fuck were you two doing?!" Mika yelled at them, "Are you two crazy?! You could have killed each other with that much power!"

Sasuke had the decency to look guilty for almost killing her brother and Naruto looked scared shitless.

"What happened with you two. I mean I know you two are rivals and all but to try and kill one another?"

"Just stay out of it, Mika." Sasuke spoke to her and Mika just lost it and stomped over to him, slapping him across the face.

Sasuke didn't look particularly angry or shocked, though, but Mika continued, "As long as my brother is involved I will not stay out of it. You almost killed him Sasuke. You think I don't know how much power you just put into that Chidori?" she pointed to the water tank that he destroyed, "This much power would have ripped him clean in half!" Mika felt tears start to trickle down her cheeks.

Mika could hear Sakura crying in the background as well and she could smell that Kakashi was there now as well.

"I swear Sasuke. If you dare to try that again, I'll kill you myself."

Sasuke stood up and glared harshly right back at her, "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that without killing yourself? You almost died two weeks ago by using. . .oh what was it? The eleven tailed demon's chakra?!"

Mika flinched back, suddenly remembering that Sasuke had witnessed her transformation that day.

"No wonder you liked Gaara so much. It was because you and him were so much alike! You both were freaks and Monsters!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at his teammate, "Don't talk about my sister like that!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out to him but their master was ignored.

Sasuke jumped off the roof with a smirk on his face until he saw the real damage Naruto had made with his new move.

'_How the hell? Naruto. How far have you come? Are you like Mika as well?'_

Sasuke remembered the day in the forest of death during the chunin exams. When Orochimaru attacked them, Naruto saved their asses form the giant snake conjured with incredible strength and ferocity.

'_He also had red eyes' _he remembered, _'Is Naruto a demon too?'_

Kakashi had seen the whole thing, ready to step in if things got too out of hand but once Sasuke left, he jumped over to Mika, "Get those bandages back on. Call for Tsunade."

Then he left to go after Sasuke.

Mika looked over to Naruto with sadness, "Naruto?"

Her brother looked up to her looking miserable, "Hey sis. You're awake."

"Yeah. You and Sakura want to help me get Tsunade to get my bandages back on?"

Naruto sighed and followed her and Sakura back down to her room. Sakura went to fetch Tsunade so Mika was left alone with her brother.

"So you learned the Rasengan?"

Naruto was quiet before he spoke again, "I'm not completely helpless you know. If he attacked me like that I could have dodged."

Mika sighed, "Naruto. The Chidori is a kind of move you can't simply dodge and Sasuke knew that. Electricity is fast and unpredictable so the attack had to be the same. Besides, I could feel Sasuke's intentions. The blood thirsty scent he carried is still in my nostrils."

"He wouldn't have killed me! You're wrong!" Naruto refused to believe that, "He's our friend."

Mika sighed, "Yes. He is."

'_But I wish my nose could lie Naruto. The blood lust in his eyes and the power behind the attack. It was vicious. Hate-filled.'_

-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

It was that night that Mika was allowed to go back to her apartment and her and Naruto ate dinner together for the first time in a long time it seemed. Mika, had cooked some roasted tomatoes and some instant cup ramen for dinner.

After supper, Naruto went to bed but Mika didn't feel tired so she went up on the roof. After spending so much time with Gaara on the rooftops at night during the Chunin exams, she learned that it was pretty relaxing to gaze up at the stars and moon without any worries.

But she was very worried on this night.

'_Where had Sasuke's killing intent come from? Was it because of his brother's appearance?'_

Mika itched at the new bandages on her. The bandages once again went from her below her chest to her thighs. She was still getting used to the weird feeling on her skin. The bandages were so tight.

'_How am I going to shower?'_ she thought.

She wore a mesh shirt over her bandages and some shorts but that was all. It was basically her nightwear. Her red-brown hair blew in the light humid wind, flicking in front of her face softly.

'_What happened to Sasuke that he would just lose control like this and forget who his friends are? I understand that his brother murdered his whole clan but that was a long time ago.'_ Revenge definitely isn't the answer. Mika knew that for certain. But Sasuke's whole family was wiped out in one night by his own brother! Mika tried to imagine if Naruto decided to kill everyone she knew. How would she feel?

Mika shook her head to try and forget those thoughts.

'_He's our friend though. Sasuke. Naruto was right. And a friend is always there for the other. I won't let you make the wrong choice Sasuke! I swear it!'_

"Sasuke" she whimpered and held her face in her hands, covering her eyes.

"Yes?"

Mika jolted up and stood shakily on the roof to see Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Mika noticed the backpack her carried, "Where are you going?"

She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his forehead protector.

Sasuke looked straight into her eyes, "None of your business."

"You're going to Orochimaru aren't you?! He probably promised you power right? Maybe the power to defeat your brother?"

Sasuke glared but sighed, "Yes."

"Don't do it Sasuke. This isn't the way. It's not right! Revenge is not the answer!"

"You sound just like Kakashi." Sasuke said and walked closer to her. Mika tried to step back but misjudged a step and fell on her back on the roof. Sasuke took the advantage and jumped on her, pinning her arms above her head and straddled her.

"Get off of me, Uchiha!"

"It's back to the last name now? I thought we settled this."

"You lost that acknowledgement once you tried to kill my brother."

Sasuke had the nerve to smirk and he leaned in closer to her face, "I'm not here to talk about your brother or anyone else."

Mika frowned, "Why are you here then?"

Sasuke breathed on her lips, making her shiver involuntarily and try to turn away but Sasuke grabbed her face with one hand, still gripping her wrists with his other hand.

"I'm here for _you_. Mika I've always wanted you. You were one of the very few girls who never wanted my attention. You are beautiful and strong and so talented. Remember that night we shared on the top of the Hokage faces? The night I first kissed you?"

Mika nodded, not trusting her voice as Sasuke went on, "Well that's not how I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you like this."

Completely shocking Mika, Sasuke bent down and licked Mika's neck all the way back up to her lips and smashed his lips against hers, groaning at the feeling. Mika on the other hand tried to get away but Sasuke's grip was strong and she felt tears run down her cheeks. Sasuke grabbed her throat with his one hand, causing her to gasp. Sasuke plunged his tongue in her mouth and explored whilst moaning lustfully.

Mika thought about biting the tongue but realized that that probably wouldn't go over too well.

He let go of her throat and let his hand travel down to Mika's chest where he found her plump breasts under her mesh shirt and felt them, groaning in her mouth at the feeling. Mika didn't know what to think. It felt good but it didn't feel right. Mika cried against Sasuke's lips as he still licked and tasted her tongue and mouth.

'_She tastes like tomatoes and ramen'_

Sasuke couldn't get enough but he left her mouth, curious to taste other parts of Mika's body.

That's when Mika took the advantage and screamed for help but Sasuke abruptly slapped her across the face and covers her mouth with his hand that had been busy with her breasts.

"Mika. I love you." He gave her one last rough kiss before standing her up and knocking her out.

Mika was then dead weight in his arms.

'_The things I could do to you right now, Mika Uzumaki. But don't worry. After I gain enough power and kill my brother I'll come back for you and restore my clan with you. That's a promise.'_

He grinned perversely and uncharacteristically but merely picked her up and swiftly took her to her room with Naruto and left her on the bed without making a sound. He had met Sakura before leaving but knocked her out as well, deciding that no one would get in his way to power.

That night, Sasuke left Konoha village, becoming a rogue missing ninja.

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


End file.
